


星尘

by Junezy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - person of interest, other ships implied - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junezy/pseuds/Junezy
Summary: “他们会确保所有不听话的人都永久闭嘴，就像他们当年对参与‘那个系统’的我们一样。”杨抬起头，而先寇布正好转身，正对上杨威利的直视。“而我，我想说话。”先寇布神情冷峻。“我需要你的帮助，先寇布上校。”POI AU因为自己的作品被逼到悬崖的大学教授杨威利，以及不再相信任何人或组织的前CIA特工先寇布，共同在政治旋涡中抗争和救赎的故事。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 48
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

杨扯了扯脖颈间层层叠叠的巨大围巾，长呼了一口气，鼻尖的玻璃蒙上一块白雾。身边披着一件羊毛大衣的中年男人看了他一眼，推开门走了出去。漏进来一阵也许是来自密歇根湖上的寒风，让杨的脖子又缩回去了一点。  
他掏出手机确认了一下uber的到达时间，决定还是把围巾留在脖子上。  
这可能是他今天做的第二个错误决定；第一个是决定打这趟uber。他看着地图上那个代表接单司机的黑点移动着，离他逐渐远去。  
但是他不能取消行程。杨翻了翻白眼。  
杨难受地扯了扯在暖气过分充足的室内逐渐显得燥热的围巾，看着地图上的黑点兜兜转转了十分钟才终于踏上了正轨向他靠近。  
如果不是那位司机降下车窗使劲招呼他，杨根本没认出来路边这辆就是他要等的车。虽然他已经把车辆型号信息查看了无数遍，但十多年前的卡罗拉现在能长成什么样都是随缘的事情。  
“杨？是杨吧？”杨点点头，他的uber头像非常写实。裹得像个巨大的球的杨从藏身的楼里出来再一溜小跑迅速挤上车，坐定之后第一眼看见的是中控台边插了两枝蔷薇花。  
“这是真花还是假花？”  
“当然是真的！”司机笑眯眯地说。“我家楼下有家花店，店主是美女哦。”  
杨这才打量起司机。拉碴的胡须，浓密的鬓角，似乎有段时间没有修剪的头发，嬉皮客一样单薄的牛仔外套，高大的体型将日系车有限的空间塞得满满当当，一脚油门踩出去，虎虎生风。  
杨再次缩了缩脖子。  
“那个，拉肯先生？”杨有些犹豫地念出司机的名字。“您介意将车窗关上吗？”  
“没问题。三月的芝加哥，还是不好对付哈？”  
车上广播在播报明后天的天气，听得杨一阵叹息。他看向司机，巨大的墨镜后辨不出眼神，但嘴角确实友好地弯曲了一下。  
“是刚来念大一的学生吗？”车开出了芝大区域，司机随口问道。  
杨终于摘下了巨大的毛线围巾，长呼了一口气：“信不信由你，我已经当了三年教授了。”  
司机的墨镜滑下了鼻梁，一双惊诧的眼睛从背后露了出来；而杨看起来已经见怪不怪了。  
“请原谅我无礼的好奇心，”司机继续问道，“您多大了？”  
杨沉吟了一会儿：“29。”确切地说是30差不到一个月，但他没必要知道那么详细。  
司机被逗笑了：“那我们还勉强算是一代人呢。”他摇了摇头，“说出去谁信呢。”  
“我现在每次去bar还被要ID。”杨郁闷地说。  
“嘿嘿，我从十八岁开始就学会怎么留胡子能骗过卖酒的眼睛。”司机把眼镜摘了下来，“您已经在芝加哥住了三年了？”  
“事实上，我还在这里上了四年的本科。”杨叹了口气，“但还是适应不了这个四月还会下雪的鬼地方。您是本地长大的吗？”  
“不是。我在德国长到六岁，然后搬到明尼阿波利斯了。所以，”司机朝杨挤了挤眼，“芝加哥对我来说算是南国。”  
此时车窗外略过一片荒败的公园，街上的氛围逐渐凝重起来；沿街的商店大多都关紧门窗，街上时而游荡着无所事事的青年，眼神空洞地盯着路过的车辆。  
刚从手机屏幕抬起眼的杨，被盯得有点发毛，转头对着司机说：“我觉得我们可能开错了……”  
司机收回盯着后视镜的目光，瞥了一眼被固定在空调出门口的手机，小声骂了一句“该死”，然后拐进街边一个停车场准备掉头。  
“实在抱歉!”他连连道歉，“我早该意识到，今天的导航真是太沉默了，一句话都不说。我们往回开三条街就行了。”  
话刚说完，他们刚来的街上就传来一声巨响。正在刷手机的杨瑟缩了一下，而司机则迅速地警觉起来。  
“两辆车撞上了。”司机皱着眉头，以杨来不及反应的速度下了车，“我去看看!”  
“嘿！”杨也下了车，看他一边冲着街边被吓懵的路人喊报警，一边敏捷地检查了油箱和车里司机的情况，然后将被撞变形的车门掰开，将被困在座椅和安全气囊间的伤员拖到了安全区域。  
一气呵成。杨盯着被拖出来的伤员，暗暗想着。  
奇怪的是，司机特意将伤员翻过来，仔细打量他的脸，片刻之后才返回现场检查另一辆车。  
打开车门之后，他露出了疑惑的表情。  
“嘿！”杨刚开口想说些什么，就看到司机回过头来冲他张牙舞爪。  
“上车！快上车！”他大声吼着。  
杨有些迷惑，但很快察觉到背后有四五个青年正在飞速接近。杨倒吸了一口气，迅速退回车副座关上门。  
“驾驶座！关门！”司机的吼声越来越近。  
杨才注意到司机那边车门大开，这时候已经有一双手搭在了车门上。  
杨向前扑去，试图将车门关上，但那双手已经握住了车门一角，一时间两方力量不相上下。  
在杨还在思考怎么办的时候，他的脖子上感受到一股凉意。  
“放手。”脑后响起一句低沉的威胁，杨略微回头，原来是副驾的门被人打开了，逆光看不清面孔的一个庞然大物正笼罩着他，手里闪着寒光的匕首仿佛是一条缠在他脖子上的毒蛇。  
毒蛇吐着信子，嘶嘶地说：“放手。”  
杨有一瞬间的失神。  
拉普。  
他的思维不受控制地游走着。  
那时候他看到的景色就是这样的吗。  
下一瞬间，与杨在车门上僵持的力量突然消失了，车门被摔上的巨响冲破了杨耳朵里的白噪音。杨失去平衡地摔倒在驾驶座，危险的蛇信舔过他的脖子。  
杨回头，车外的阳光重新照进车厢，门外两个人正在地上翻滚搏斗。  
他缓了缓神，看见穿着牛仔衣的司机将手里拿着刀的壮汉压在地上，然后用膝盖对准壮汉的手腕。刀掉在地上，发出“叮”的一声。  
除开明显被暴打一顿在地上呻吟的两三人，依然有同伙在靠近司机。  
“当心！”杨大声提醒。  
“退开!”司机不知从哪里掏出了枪，对准身后的人，然后缓缓起身。  
劫匪们陷入凝滞。  
司机一边用枪四下环顾，一边打开了副驾车门，把杨赶到驾驶座，然后坐了进去。  
“开车。”司机用低沉的声音说，仍然握紧手里的枪。杨赶紧发动了汽车，一脚油门带来的推背感让他更有了逃亡的自觉。  
杨不常开车，所以开得格外专注，等他的神经终于允许他从逃命飞车里抬起头的时候，他才发现正牌司机早就收了枪，正在副驾玩味地看着他。  
“您为什么随身带着枪？”杨显得惊魂未定。  
“是幸好我随身带着枪。”司机笑着说。“您说您在芝大呆了至少三年，怎么还是没有基本的常识？还敢在35街以南的区域大大咧咧地下车待着？还好今天只是一伙儿抢车的没带枪的小毛贼，不然我还真不能保证把你救出来。”  
“啰嗦。”杨小声嘟囔着。他们终于开上了I-90，算是进入了安全区域。他全身的毛孔仿佛都瞬间张开，每个都吐出了一泡冷汗。  
“还是我来开车吧。”司机仍是那样的笑。“你把我的车开得像我奶奶的买菜车。”  
此时他们堵在I-90的进城车辆中，看着市中心的高楼群动弹不得。  
“十三年前的卡罗拉怕是您奶奶都看不上。”杨嘴硬，但还是依言打开安全带，观察车窗外准备下车。  
“您考驾照的时候没学过，不能在高速上下车吗？”司机气定神闲地说。  
“那怎么……”杨话音刚落，便被司机强健的胳膊抬起了膝弯。  
“哎哎哎！”杨半是被抱着半是自己跨过了中控台，坐到了司机大腿上。  
“别动。”司机的声音从耳后响起，温热的气息漏进他的脖颈。身后伸出的手臂从前方的储物箱里掏出一大把创口贴，杨这才意识到脖子上丝丝的痛意。他僵在了司机身上，任由他慢条斯理地用创口贴掩盖住蜿蜒的伤口，最后用手掌抚平所有翘起的胶布。  
为什么他穿那么少，手还是这么暖和。杨不着四六地想。干燥温暖的手掌不仅熨帖了脖子上被匕首划出的伤口，也让他的冷颤缓和下来。  
“这不就好了。”司机笑着说。  
杨感受到身下紧实的大腿开始发力，身后的胸膛抬起，将他压向前窗。  
“抱歉了。”身后人绅士地道着歉，缓慢地将自己挪向驾驶位，并且一直将一只手托住杨的腰，一直到座位完全空出来之后才将杨缓缓地放下。  
“搞定。”司机朝他挤挤眼，“还希望你不要介意，记得在uber上给五星好评哦。”  
杨还能闻到司机身上隐约的洗衣液味道。他努力镇定下来解锁手机摆弄了一阵，让自己不要那么面红耳赤。  
“那个，”杨清了清嗓子。“撞起来的那两辆车，司机都还好吗？”  
“那辆道奇的司机还行，只不过昏过去了，没什么大碍。”司机慢悠悠地说着，“只是另一辆车……”  
“怎么了？”杨问。  
司机看了他一眼：“我听说挺多人的梦车是特斯拉，但我不是。电车怎么可能有汽油车开起来带劲。”  
杨略一沉吟：“特斯拉的自动驾驶算法还是很顶尖的。”  
“你是不是就是那种整天手机不离手的，叫什么，tech geek？”司机发动汽车跟上终于开始流动的车流。“那你对刚刚的事故有什么评论？一辆没有司机的特斯拉，决定自己出门买菜解闷，结果不小心撞晕了一个真人司机？”  
“……听起来马斯克又有起官司要面对了。”杨慢条斯理地说。“听你的口气，你是那种anti-tech hippie？”  
“我拒绝刻板印象。”司机仍然是那张笑脸。“我只是很不喜欢失控的科技。比如这个。”  
杨抬头顺着司机努嘴的方向看去。是一个交通摄像头。  
“不能因为它导致你被罚款就仇视它。”杨挖苦道。  
这时车上陷入了短暂的沉默。广播里主持人正在和嘉宾七嘴八舌地讨论今年的大选初选。  
“桑佛德赢了党内初选？真恶心。”司机不开心地嘟囔着。“他和特留尼希特，又是选糖味屎还是屎味糖的时候了。”  
“你觉得谁是屎味糖？”杨揶揄道。  
“我错了，两个都是屎味屎。”司机立马改口。“我听说，和桑佛德一起参选的那几个接连退选的，都是被他抓住了小辫子。”  
“怎样的小辫子？”  
“还记得四年前大选的奈格利亚·温莎么？她不是被爆出了邮件门，才让这个特留尼希特当选的？”司机立刻故作神秘地说，“我听说背后是特留尼希特搞的鬼，他有个无所不能的团队，那些大公司的后门想进就进。”  
杨不置可否地笑了笑：“这就是你‘科技有害’的论据？”  
司机又起了一个话头：“您知道我为什么离开德国吗？我家原来是在东边的，在我还不太记事的时候才跟爷爷逃到了西边。原本我们打算等父母过来之后一起到美国，结果柏林墙塌了他们也没有出现。”  
他顿了顿，继续说：“你猜我们为什么要逃？因为有人监听着柏林的电话，而我父亲在电话里开了一个不合时宜的玩笑。”  
杨沉默了一会儿：“这不是技术的错，不是吗？”  
“那你觉得，现在的美国有什么值得放心的人吗？我们亲爱的特留尼希特总统？”  
杨毫不掩饰地翻了一个巨大的白眼。  
“小心啊，小子。”司机夸张地说。“说不定特留尼希特正躲在这个手机摄像头的背后，抓住窃听的隔音耳机，在一条条地给国安局写备忘录哪。”  
杨笑了：“说不定您真说中了。”  
“告诉我，教授，现在的科技还能做到什么？”  
此时沉默许久的导航提醒他们拐入Lower Wacker Dr。破破烂烂的卡罗拉逐渐潜入这座城市的底层，阴暗的巨大风扇和黑色铁门沉默地注视着他们。  
“比如，是不是能够篡改别人导航系统的指令？是不是能够操纵联网的汽车撞毁跟踪者？”司机不紧不慢地说着，“这一切只需要，在那小小的手机屏幕上点一点？”  
杨握住了手中的手机。此时的手机屏幕正平静地倒映出杨的表情。  
“是的，我发现了那辆跟踪的道奇，他从我们上车就一直跟在我们后面。你猜，更精彩的是什么？我确认了，那个司机恐怕是国安局的特工，我知道他的编号。”  
杨并没有打破沉默。卡罗拉在这巨大的地下迷宫兜兜转转，周围其他的车辆逐渐减少；而导航系统却反常地给出了清晰而频繁的指示。  
“或许是我落伍了，不过，”司机继续说着，“在我多年前离开芝加哥的时候，这里还是每个芝加哥司机的噩梦，因为没有没有任何信号能够穿透进来，没有任何导航能知道自己在哪儿。”  
他终于看了杨一眼：“我们究竟去哪儿？”  
“你不先问我是谁吗？万一我是个危险人物？”杨依旧平静地说。  
“我早就确认过了，你身上没带枪。”  
杨想起I-90停滞的车海中，他们在副座上简直算得上拥抱的亲密时刻。  
“不愧是你，是以前CIA教你的吗？已经不在人世的，华尔特·先寇布上校。”  
被称为先寇布的男人皱了皱眉。  
“就是这儿了。”他们驶入一扇打开的黑色大门，和周围无数个铁门毫无二致。在他们进门后，铁门缓缓落下，不留一点痕迹。  
“您想知道的话，从这儿开个窗出去，”杨下车，敲了敲一面墙，“明天圣帕特里克日绿油油的芝加哥河水就会灌进来。”  
先寇布跟着下了车，打量起周围宽大但空寂的空间。  
“我猜您知道，lower wacker dr可能是全芝加哥信号最差的地方。其实并不全对，因为在它之下，还有一条lower lower wacker dr，一个没人能找到入口的都市传说。而我们现在，就在这个不存在的地方。”  
青年温和的声音在这种空间下仿佛都有了魔力。  
“我叫杨威利，如果您去google我的话，可能会看见我是芝大历史上最年轻的教授，专攻神经网络和面部识别算法；以及如果记者们动作快的话，”杨看了看手机上的时间，“还能查到我在半个小时前丧生于一场交通事故，乘坐的07年卡罗拉在lower wacker dr不幸撞毁，被熊熊大火烧得没有全尸，还顺带引发了市中心大堵车。”  
此时先寇布背对着杨威利，半个身子隐藏在黑暗里。  
“芝大可能会给我办个小型追悼会，我的名字后面列着一大堆发表的论文和专利；我的学生可能会在我办公室门口放几支花，虽然第二天就要被保洁扫掉。”杨继续说着。“而你的前东家就不会那么友好了，他们会闯进我的办公室，确保我没有留下任何关于‘那个系统’的只言片语；我的同事会很惊诧，但他们会确保所有不听话的人都永久闭嘴，就像他们当年对参与‘那个系统’的我们一样。”  
杨抬起头，而先寇布正好回身，正对上杨威利的直视。  
“而我，我想说话。”  
先寇布神情冷峻。  
“我需要你的帮助，先寇布上校。”


	2. Chapter 2

杰西卡从下了飞机开始就一直在拨打杨威利的电话，只是每一通都被转进了语音信箱。

“杨，该起床了吧？”她一边把行李递给uber司机，一边对着手机唠唠叨叨。“我到芝加哥了。醒了之后你知道去哪儿找我。”

“谢谢。”上车之后，杰西卡首先注意到了中控台上插了两支蔷薇。“哇，这是真花吗？”

“当然。”司机——也就是先寇布——笑眯眯地说，“是我家楼下花店的美女店员亲手剪的。”

“你要是有闲心每天弄两支花，不如好好整理一下自己的仪表。”杨正在往先寇布的车上装上一些小东西；而这个时候先寇布正在往脸上打剃须泡沫。

“我得看起来配得上我的车。”先寇布拿起刀片；杨刚才主动提出借给他自己的电动剃须刀，但被先寇布拒绝了。“嬉皮士就要有嬉皮士的样子。”

“实话说，你真的不考虑换辆车吗？我可以给你弄一辆新款的切诺基，就在隔壁车库。”杨的语气充满抱怨。“这辆卡罗拉的电子系统可以说是爷爷级别的了。”

先寇布挂着泡沫的半张脸略微抽搐了一下。“看来你是真不懂车。”他走过来打开引擎盖：“这可是我用最后一点抚恤金搞来的赛车引擎。”

杨看起来无动于衷。他下了车，拿过先寇布的手机开始摆弄起来。

“所以那位女士究竟做了什么把自己搞到可能被追杀的境地？”先寇布略显无奈地问。

“大概是因为她在追查她丈夫的死因。”杨叹了口气，将手机还给先寇布。“上车之后就把这个app打开，它会自动配对侵入乘客的手机。”

“我不喜欢窥探一位女士的隐私。”先寇布皱着眉。

“……我也不喜欢。”杨显得有些欲言又止。“但愿拯救一条生命的动机能让你觉得好过一点。”

昨天，在不甚友好的互相介绍（实际上只是杨的单方面自我介绍，鉴于他似乎已经了解了先寇布的所有故事）之后，杨坦率地告诉了先寇布“系统”的存在：你正在被监视。

“简单来说，是911之后就开启的项目。所有的监视摄像、能采集到的录音邮件数据都被政府整合起来，而我的工作就是通过机器学习和模型分析创造出一个高度智能的‘系统’，找出潜在的恐怖分子，然后报告给政府。”

先寇布皱了皱眉。

“只是‘系统’看见了恐怖活动之外的一些东西，一些……”杨斟酌了一下，“针对普通人的犯罪行为？它会报出一些社保号，其中有预谋中的凶手，也有毫不知情的受害人。简言之，是NSA不会管的一些事情。我也考虑过把这些数据移交给警察部门，但是NSA的意思是数据来源过于敏感，不能让更多的部门参与，建议我修改程序直接剔除这部分。”

“而你不想。”先寇布微眯起了眼睛。

“当你被置身于火车难题之中，最好的办法不是在给定的选项中作出选择，而是跳出那个位置。”杨递给先寇布一份文件；先寇布慢慢翻看着，里面是“那个系统”吐出的名单，和最近半年芝加哥不幸丧生的遇害者们。

“他们本可以不用去死……”杨轻轻地说，然后伸手将文件翻到最后一页，“现在，你至少可以救下她。”

先寇布看着照片上金发的年轻女性温和地向他微笑。

“我为什么要相信你？”先寇布仍然是防卫的姿态。

“这一次。”杨认真地看着他。“至少帮我这一次，你会有自己的判断。”

上车寒暄完之后，杰西卡又频繁打起电话，先寇布笑着问：“是哪个靠不住的朋友吗，女士？”

杰西卡长叹了一口气，随手把手机往包里一丢：“大学的朋友，不靠谱的懒鬼。说好到机场接我，估计现在还没起床。”

先寇布听见耳机那头杨不自在地咳了咳。

“那您的这位男朋友……哦不，丈夫？”先寇布看了一眼杰西卡的手指。

“不不不，”杰西卡连忙否认，“杨不是我的丈夫，是我丈夫的朋友，他们是大学的室友。”

“这样啊。”先寇布笑着说。“那这次是三个大学好友的重聚？打算在圣帕特里克日大醉一场？”

“大醉一场倒是想，只是这次只有两人重聚……”杰西卡的声音低落下来。

“对不起，我是问了什么不该问的吗？”

先寇布其实从杨那里得知了杰西卡丈夫——名为约翰·拉普的男人——的死讯，但他想听一听当事人的说法。

“是今年年初的事情。”杰西卡平静地讲述着。“我丈夫生前在驻伊拉克的部队服役，本来预定二月调回本土，他把年假提前，一月初就自己搭飞机回来，结果遇上了空难。”

杰西卡偏了偏头，停顿了一会儿指着窗外说：“我当时就在这里，奥黑尔的5号航站楼，看着他的航班状态从飞行中，到降落，到出行李，一直到最后一个乘客离开，我都没有等到他。”

她看向先寇布；此时他们毫不意外地又堵在了进城的路上，先寇布不得不回视着她。

“他们说约翰没赶上从基辅起飞的转机，”杰西卡神色略显凄然，但还是温和地微笑着。“因为第一程的飞机刚起飞就被恐怖分子击落了。”

“对不起，女士。”前面的车开始移动，先寇布的目光回到路上。

他还是很难面对那些被留下来的人。

“没事的，先生，这不是你的错。”杰西卡依然温和地说。“诶呀，这条路还是这么堵，十年都没变过。”

十年。

杨听见杰西卡的声音，恍如隔世地抬头环顾四周。

深埋在城市底部的地下室并没有窗户。

“让我们为卡介伦欢呼！”亚典波罗把两提啤酒搬进他与拉普和杨同住的宿舍，“快快，给你开一瓶，我听约翰说今天杰西卡给你介绍的女生又跑了。”亚典波罗笑嘻嘻地把杨从沙发上拖起来，“还说你真是个怪人！”

“哪有，我只不过和她聊了聊概率问题；反正我也没喜欢她……”杨嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着；亚典波罗的声音轻易盖过了他：“每次都不喜欢，你怕不是就不喜欢女孩！”

“别闹！每次都是拉普拖着我去做他把杰西卡约出来的借口。”杨有些气急败坏地坐回桌前。“说真的，你们这么大海捞针实在效率太低，大数据不能是白学的吧。”

“什么意思？”亚典波罗一时间没找到开瓶器，就用钥匙砸开啤酒的瓶盖递给杨；此时杨已经激活了电脑。

“人的一言一行背后都是有潜意识的踪迹的，而最能体现当下荷尔蒙过剩的大学生们行动轨迹和内心活动的莫过于——”

杨打开了Facebook的网页。

“你是说——”亚典波罗凑了过来。

杨熟练地加载首页并提取帖子信息。

“我是说，我们可以通过已经交往的情侣曾经的帖子来找出行为模式，然后喂给程序做机器学习和自我修正，当数据库足够时，我们就能开发一个无敌准的配对软件。”杨开始噼里啪啦敲打键盘，“第一对嘛，就决定是卡介伦学长和奥尔丹丝了！”

亚典波罗哈哈哈地傻笑起来，仿佛已经喝嗨了，往沙发那儿蹦跶：“成了之后我要第一个测试！”

“达斯提又在发什么疯？”刚回来的拉普脱掉带着寒气的外套，自然地开了一瓶啤酒凑到杨那里。“你今天怎么又跑了？搞得我跟杰西卡好尴尬。”

“你回来得正好。”杨一边噼里啪啦地敲键盘一边丢给拉普一支马克笔，“那个排序公式你还记得吗？”

“记得是记得。”拉普左右环视了一下，没找到可以写字的地方，索性走到窗边在玻璃上一笔一划写下了杨需要的公式。

“谢了。”杨转头瞥了一眼。窗外宁静的雪夜只有几盏朦胧的路灯，正是绝佳的黑板。

“他在搞什么？”拉普转头向沙发上摇头晃脑的亚典波罗发问。

“读心机！”亚典波罗打开Xbox招呼拉普过去。

“别跑！我需要更多数据。”杨拦住拉普。“赶紧把你好友里的情侣全都交出来。”

亚典波罗拿着游戏手柄往这边走：“我首页有不少！早看他们不爽了，快让他们为我找到对象做出贡献！”

杨白了他一眼，不停地给程序喂更多的数据。代码飞速地迭代着，亚典波罗看不出什么名堂，又回到沙发上打他的马里奥赛车了。

“结了！”一直等到拉普都昏昏欲睡的时候，杨才发出一声中气十足的大喊。

“什么什么？成功了？”亚典波罗迅速凑过来。

“你先一边去，让拉普先试。”杨坏笑着，亚典波罗瞬间心领神会。

刚睡醒还有点懵的拉普被哄骗着登录了自己的账号，然后导入了所有数据。

进度条平稳地运行着，杨竟然有点紧张。

“果然是杰西卡，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”屏幕上弹出结果的那一刻，亚典波罗爆笑了出来；拉普这才意识到被耍了，脸涨得通红。

“下次直接告白吧，别再拉我去做垫背了。”杨坏笑着说，然后导入亚典波罗的信息。

“哎，你怎么就开始了！”虽然这么抗议着，亚典波罗还是急切地凑上去看。

屏幕上出现了大大的“无结果”。

亚典波罗愣了愣，大喊着“我受伤了”，哭丧着脸回到沙发上。

杨一边笑一边把小程序发布到GitHub上，然后把链接公布在Facebook，吩咐几个好友赶紧转发就一起去打游戏了。

在他们激战正酣时，房门被卡介伦推开了。

“哟！”亚典波罗最先发现了他，“谢谢你的酒啊！”

“下次我要白兰地！”躺在沙发里的杨只有声音出镜。

唯一到了合法饮酒年纪的卡介伦无奈地笑笑，不着痕迹地换了个话题：“杨，你那个程序转疯了！刚刚在楼梯上还碰到两个大一的小毛孩互相玩‘你在暗恋谁’。”

“哈？”杨都要把自己的壮举忘光了，连忙掏出手机；短短时间里已经过了千转。

“说真的，你要不要考虑完善一下做个约会软件？肯定比tinder什么靠谱。”商学院的卡介伦果然满脑子生意。

“原理才是重要的。”杨满不在乎地说，“现在只有社交网站的数据源，如果我们能搞到短信、邮件甚至日常轨迹，找到暗恋对象算什么，估计还能找出杀人犯甚至恐怖分子呢。”

他和拉普击了下掌，嘿嘿笑起来。

杰西卡的酒店在密歇根大道南端，离被染绿的芝加哥河很近，这意味着平日里就很拥堵的交通此时更是被酒鬼和狂欢者挤得水泄不通。先寇布无奈地用他珍视的赛车引擎缓慢爬行，这也正好给了他足够的机会听完杨和他的同学们的大学趣闻，比如杨搞出来的网红配对程序，比如顺势表白却被拒绝了一次的拉普，比如后来拉普决定参军时的再次告白。

“有些人像空气，一直到分离的时候才会知道他的重要。”杰西卡摩挲着无名指的戒指；即使她已经在拉普的墓前留下过花束，这枚戒指却从未被褪去。

“我很抱歉。”

“没事的，先生。”杰西卡温柔地说。“你看，我还有不少朋友，就像那段时光从未远去。”

她举起了正在震动的手机；亚典波罗的来电同样出现在了杨的监视器屏幕。

目的地到了。杰西卡用口型向先寇布道谢的同时接了电话，然后转身走进酒店。

“杰西卡，你最好先坐下来。”先寇布继续被堵在路上，静静地听着那通欲言又止的电话。“杨他其实……昨天……”

先寇布关闭了窃听，直接向杨要了可疑人员名单。

“下午两点，在pioneer court会有一个叫克里斯奇的上校演讲，我觉得杰西卡会去那里。”

“这个停车费也太扯淡了。”先寇布小声地抱怨起来，随手给路边抱着狗的流浪“退伍军人”一点零钱。“你为什么这么想？”

“这个克里斯奇也曾在伊拉克服役，但他主张往中东派遣更多士兵。”杨把这位上校的资料发给先寇布。“杰西卡的反战主张说不定会和他起冲突。”

先寇布在手机上瞧了瞧资料里那张刻板无趣的脸，直接往下滑。

“这些负责安保的NSA特工有没有你的熟面孔？”

“一两个吧。”先寇布收起手机，与一个橙发的警察擦肩而过。为了今天的节日，很多警察全副武装守在河边，严防酒鬼闹事；而这个警察却乐呵呵的，对往来游客都报以笑意，也不拒绝合影的要求。

先寇布把整片区域勘察了一番。这里是芝加哥最繁华的中心区域，加上圣帕特里克日的庆祝活动，人群可以说是摩肩接踵。先寇布到河边喘口气。芝加哥河已经被染成绿色，游船上的人在狂欢地派对。先寇布从来不喜欢这个活动，浑浊的绿色河水只能让他想到蓝藻爆发。他抬头看向对岸的大厦，不巧正对上硕大的“特留尼希特”招牌，他皱着眉挪开了视线。

先寇布不认为NSA敢在人群中动用狙击手一类的，那么大约是趁着人群混乱或者目标独处的时候下手。他打算待会儿把外套脱了，发挥他杰出的跟踪技巧。

“她离开酒店了。”杨的声音冷不丁从耳机里传来。

“应该是去吃饭了吧。”先寇布懒洋洋地说。

“呃，其实我们本来约好在楼下的pink pig吃午饭的。”杨的声音透露出疑惑。“但是她在往湖边走。”

“湖边？”先寇布也摸不着头脑，“她是要去海军码头观光吗？”

先寇布不远不近地跟着杰西卡，但从密歇根大道去湖边的路实在太复杂了。先寇布跟着在行人地道和天桥间上下几回，终于看见杰西卡停了下来。

先寇布隐蔽好自己，终于得以观察杰西卡的表情。令他惊讶的是，杰西卡脸上并没有太多刚得知失去好友的悲痛，更多的是下定决心的坚定和决绝。

先寇布突然警觉起来。他们位于湖滨高架路的底下，距离喧闹的海军码头一步之遥，却是没有警察和监控，只有铁锈、荒地和涂鸦的死角。

他看见有人接近了杰西卡；他们交谈了几句，然后一个牛皮纸袋被渡进了杰西卡怀里。

“你确定你的朋友是受害者？”先寇布压低了声音。“她为什么要偷偷摸摸地从枪贩子那里买枪？”

“什么？”耳机那头杨惊讶地大喊出声。

先寇布从藏身处走出。他想要拦住杰西卡，他不相信她能做一个凶手。

但他晚了一步。沉重的击打落在他的后颈，他无法控制地倒向地面。耳机被甩出耳廓。

“先寇布！华尔特·冯·先寇布！”

先寇布听着杨遥远的呼喊，逐渐失去意识。

“华尔特，我可怜的华尔特……”

老人的声音和尖锐的耳鸣混在一起。先寇布感到头痛欲裂。

“嘘，别说话，华尔特。什么都别说，一个字都不能说。”

先寇布在混沌之中挣扎起来。

“华尔特，不能相信他，华尔特，不要相信任何人……”

先寇布低沉的怒吼冲破了喉咙。他终于把自己从梦魇中喊醒了。

四周是寂静的黑暗，只有一台监视器发出白光，照亮桌上一杯还在升起袅袅热气的红茶。

杰西卡浑浑噩噩地走向逐渐聚集起来的人群。前方是一个简易搭建的舞台，上面放置着一个演讲位，周围或穿着警服或穿着便服的安全人员正在部署着。

杰西卡被一个橙色头发的警察吸引了目光；他正在与身边一位面容冷峻的男子商讨着。杰西卡注意到这位男子双眼是不同颜色的，而这位异瞳的男子耳朵上挂着耳机，举手间绷紧的正装腋下透露出枪袋的痕迹。

估计是NSA的人。杰西卡告诉自己。她转头查看周围更多正装戴耳机的人，并且默默记下了他们的位置。

“不，你不能把枪这么揣在口袋里。”杰西卡想起拉普把枪从她的大衣口袋拿了出去。“那样你是没有办法迅速拔枪的。”

杰西卡用左手握住了自己的右手，仿佛那是还在她背后的拉普，在弗吉尼亚乡间的森林里，握着她的手，瞄准一只野兔。

至少这次的目标比野兔大多了。她深深地吐了口气。

“反正我是不能理解你们这种打打杀杀的爱好。”杨听着他们少年时期的打猎趣闻，啜饮着红茶表示嫌弃。“火药味让我想吐。爱与和平！”

杰西卡的胃咕噜了一声；她想起了今天未竟的饭约。

杨也不在了。杰西卡甩了甩脑袋。今天亚典波罗吞吞吐吐告诉她这个消息的时候，她甚至想仰着脖子放声大笑。

说什么爱与和平，可爱的杨。半个月前她可能会相信杨确实死于不幸的事故，但现在的她，就像被打开最后一道保险栓的枪。

一杆复仇的枪。

人群突然裹挟着她向前涌动。

“抱歉，女士。”

杰西卡被人撞了一下，她偏过头去，看见一个牵着狗的男子正面无表情地向她道歉。她低头看了眼身上穿着“服务犬”小马甲、半人高的狗，它正乖巧地坐在地上，没有对推搡的人群感到不耐。

“您没事就好。”杰西卡注意到他像洋娃娃般玻璃质感的一只眼睛，又让出了些位置。

“没事，我这只眼睛还能看得见。”男子的语调毫无起伏。“一片不凑巧的弹片，战场上常有的事情。”

杰西卡张嘴刚想说什么，就被人群中爆发的欢呼声打断了。

克里斯奇上校穿着烫得笔挺的军服，胸前挂满勋章，一步步走上了演讲席。

“我们有义务，”他一开口便将话筒炸破了音， “守护这个世界的公平。”

人群爆发出一阵应和声。

“我们的士兵，在海湾，在沙漠，在街巷，守护着文明世界。”克里斯奇胸前的勋章抖动出声。“在他们洒过热血的地方，野蛮人在反扑，而我们守护的人民竟然要求我们拱手相让。”

杰西卡感到一阵恶心，满胸口的勋章在她看来仿佛是刽子手手中的锁链，叮当作响。

“我们必须投入更多：更多的人，更多的技术，更多的钱，因为我们什么都愿意做！为了我们的士兵——我们的儿子，我们的兄弟，我们的丈夫——能够平安归来……”

一股热血冲向杰西卡的脑海。她眼前什么也看不见，升腾的雾气中是年幼的拉普，少年的拉普，穿着军装与她吻别的拉普。

最终是监视器画面里缩回手的拉普。

“骗子！”愤怒最终打败了杰西卡的理智，冲破了她的喉咙。人们转过头来，包括克里斯奇，包括那双异色的眼眸。杰西卡看见他们把手伸向腋下的枪袋，但她认为自己别无选择，握紧了口袋里的枪想往外拔。

“杰西卡。”然而有人钳住了她的手，她卡在半路进退不得。正装的NSA特工们开始逐渐向这里聚集。

“不要。”那个声音又响起，杰西卡没来得及回头便被拖着往外走。“他不值得。”

杰西卡终于看见这个压低了棒球帽的青年，熟悉的声音让她愣住了。

青年趁机将她拽出了聚集的听众。杰西卡感到所有人的都在注视着他们。她回头，正迎上之前欢呼的人群冰冷而充满敌意的视线。

但那个只拥有一只眼睛的人并没有回头。

青年带着她的速度陡然快了起来，杰西卡意识到周围潜伏的便衣警察正在向他们靠近。

他们比我专业多了。杰西卡默默地想。她知道下一秒从那些黑色正装里就可以掏出精准的枪对准他们，只是在满大街戴着绿色帽子、脸上画着绿色苜蓿草的醉汉中，他们不敢轻举妄动。

青年似乎也抓住这个软肋，一直带着她在人群中穿梭。他们跟随人流走下台阶，路过坐在台阶上卿卿我我的情侣；又从河边的人行通道回到密歇根大道，身后似乎没有了跟踪的人影。

青年似乎想呼一口气，但他一回头，就看见了之前那个异瞳男子在对着他们冷笑。

“您好，先生。”他一边说着，一边示意他们向一边的建筑靠近；杰西卡注意到他大衣的腹部高度有一处显然是枪口的凸起。“我想找您身边这位小姐谈一谈。”

青年低着头没有回答，只是把自己挡在杰西卡前面。

“先生，您没必要这样。”异瞳男子仍是一副似笑非笑的表情。“她尚未做出什么不可挽回的事情，我只是需要了解一些事情。”

“这位先生。”就在杰西卡打算从青年身后走出来的时候，另一个懒洋洋的声音响起了。“您在对这位小姐做什么呢？”

杰西卡抬头，惊讶地发现异瞳男子的身后紧紧贴着另一个人。

“哎呀，您好像有什么危险的东西戳着我了。”异瞳男子稍稍离开了杰西卡他们，双手伸出了大衣口袋，危险的凸起也随之消失。青年迅速拉过杰西卡跑向路边一辆破破烂烂的卡罗拉。

“先生，您是什么人？”异瞳男子微微侧头问道。

“一个来接客人的uber司机罢了。”

等到背后的力道消失、异瞳男子回头的时候，一切都已无影无踪。

一上车就开始大喘气的杨一时间说不出话来。

“谢……谢谢。”他惊魂未定地抓住司机的肩膀。“你没事儿吧？我还以为你至少要睡一天？”

“只是几个没胆子的卖黑枪的。”先寇布在车流中穿梭着，瞥了一眼杨。“是你把我弄回去的？”

“你真不轻。”杨深呼吸几下终于冷静下来，转头查看身边的杰西卡，却正对上一双盯着他的眼睛。

“杨？你没死？”杰西卡抓住了他的领子，急切地问。“那约翰呢？约翰是不是也是假死？你是不是救下了他，就像你救了我？”

杨感到有些窒息，却并不是因为被抓紧的领子：“……对不起。”

那双眼睛瞬间充满了泪水，但杰西卡仍然没有放手。

“你也看见了是吗？你为什么没有救他？你为什么没有救他！”

杨感觉自己像溺水了一般。杰西卡撞进了他的怀里大声哭泣，杨却听得不是那么真切。

他是看见了，看见监视器上的奥黑尔机场五号航站楼，看见拉普快乐地通过入境检查，看见拉普从行李传送带上拎起硕大的迷彩背包，看见还在排队通过海关时拉普朝外面的接机区域挥手。

看见克里斯奇拍了拍他的肩膀，把他带离了监控区域。

然后杨再也没有看见他。

回到隔绝了一切外部信号的地下室，先寇布慢慢将脱力昏睡的杰西卡放在了唯一一张沙发上。

“我觉得我们可以购置一些床之类的生活用品，那个沙发睡起来真的不太舒服。”先寇布表示刚醒来时的自己有非常严重的落枕。

杨则有些失魂落魄地坐在电脑桌前。

“拉普回来之前联系过我，他认为我们的处境有些可疑。”杨静静地说。“最初，军方在寻找‘系统’项目的外包对象，拉普提议我们参与；我当时在加州读博，不是很想参与工业界项目，拉普就牵头组织了一个小科技公司；由于这个项目保密要求比较高，公司余下的成员我也不是很清楚。因为项目的特殊性，我们一致同意建立一个封闭的系统，政府只拥有查看结果的权利。最终封装系统的时候我们每人参与了一部分加密，如果有bug出现，只有拥有密钥的相关开发人员能解密修理，保证没有人能独自修改系统、获取源数据。而我们这些人的完整名单，理论上只有拉普知道。

“去年底的时候，拉普突然跟我说他联系不到开发人员了。他发现这些人一个个地消失或意外身亡。他提早结束任期回国也是想找我商量，只不过……”

“你认为政府在追杀相关人员？”先寇布眯起了眼睛。

“那天奥黑尔的监控是被删除了的，只是我负责的部分系统可以查看到监控文件。”杨犹豫了一下，“但我确认没有人从我这里拿到过密钥。我自己也是从机场安保的系统漏洞中找到的原始备份。”

“那她是怎么知道的？”先寇布向杰西卡点了点头。

“有人寄给我了一块硬盘，说是约翰的遗物。”杰西卡的声音响起，先寇布和杨才意识到她已经醒了。

杰西卡把自己撑坐起来，先寇布不动声色地给她倒了杯水。

“谢谢。”杰西卡简短地道谢。“但硬盘里只有这段监控视频。我试过找出是谁寄给我的，但是快递公司给我的是一个假地址。”

她沉默了一会儿，继续说道：“我当时就在那扇自动感应门外等他。我记得的，有一个人走出来的时候，我以为我在门里看见他冲我招手了；只是门很快合上，下一次再打开的时候，他就不在了。”

“我还以为……是我看错了呢……”杰西卡笑了笑，随即将头埋在手臂里，很久都没有抬起来。

最终先寇布和杨决定尽快把杰西卡送回DC。杰西卡目前在Georgetown大学做国际政治学的博后，离家乡弗吉尼亚也近一些。

杨拜托杰西卡在拉普的遗物中搜寻一下，看能不能找出线索；杰西卡答应了，并在机场郑重地叮嘱杨注意安全。

“我会的。”杨答应了，示意了一下不远处站着四处观望的先寇布。

“他究竟是谁？”杰西卡微皱着眉头。“总觉得有些轻浮。”

“总之是可以信赖的人。”杨笑了一下。

杰西卡看着杨的笑容，比起十年前似乎也没有多大的变化。

“答应我，”她轻轻地说，“别让约翰白白死去。”

“喝一杯去？”先寇布正在扣安全带，副驾的杨突然向他提议。

先寇布提了提眉毛：“你想去哪儿？”

“随便哪儿。”杨闷闷地说。

结果他们就在机场附近的酒店一楼找到了一家酒吧。此时将近午夜，正是繁忙的时候。先寇布倚着吧台，跟周围抛来的眉眼礼尚往来；杨则是直截了当地向酒保要了一杯白兰地。

“好的先生。”酒吧礼貌地说，“我能看下您的ID吗？”

杨愣了一下，才想起来自己在官方记录上已经死了，还没来得及去办张假驾照。

“给他一杯无酒精的Pina Colada就行。”先寇布转头跟酒保说。“我就要一杯加冰威士忌，还有三剂three wise men。”

杨不满地抗议为什么酒保没有查先寇布的ID， 先寇布就主动把驾照拿出来在酒保面前晃了一下。一杯椰奶被端到杨面前时，他仍然在愤愤不平。

先寇布拿起那杯椰奶菠萝汁一气喝掉半杯，然后把三剂烈酒迅速地倒进椰奶中。

杨看了一眼先寇布，闭嘴喝了起来。先寇布悠闲地啜饮着威士忌。

“我以前从来不和只认识了一天的工作伙伴出来喝酒。”先寇布说。

杨看了他一眼：“你以前的工作伙伴？我大概永远也不想跟他们喝酒。”

“但你在和我喝酒。”

“你跟他们不一样。”杨简单地回答。

先寇布换了个话题：“你觉得是谁寄给她这段录像？”

“我不知道。”杨说。“能拿到这段录像的，除了我，我只能想到军方或者NSA之类的人。”

“有没有可能是什么人侵入了你们的系统？”

杨摇了摇头：“系统的监控部分的源文件只有我一个人有权限。除非有人能拿到我的密钥，但如你所见，我还没死，也确认没人拿到过我的密钥。”

先寇布沉默了一会儿：“你对谁都是这么坦率吗？”

杨思考了一下：“你是指系统的事？”

“其实你不需要对我和盘托出。我相信你能很轻易地编造一个谎言骗过我。”先寇布继续喝着酒。“如果我把你报告回CIA？或者试图挟持你拿到密钥，去黑市上卖个好价钱？”

“我相信你。”

先寇布有些惊讶地转头看向身边的黑发青年，后者正在快速啜饮着一杯表面无害但实际添加了危险物质的椰奶。

“当我选择与你合作，就是百分百地信任你。”杨继续说道，“我要求你为系统涉险，你也就有权了解系统的真相。”

先寇布沉默了一会儿，再次举起酒杯：“实话说，你要不是一个高超的谎言家，就是一个天真得无可救药的人。”

杨趴在吧台上，没有出声。

他们离开酒吧的时候，雪已经下了一会儿了。

先寇布搀扶着杨坐进卡罗拉的副驾，然后自己回到驾驶座发动了车子。

车里逐渐暖和起来，车窗也被雾气覆盖。

“你家在哪儿？我送你回去？”

杨没有理会先寇布——或者他没有听见：他的全部注意力都在雾蒙蒙的车窗上。

窗外是安静的黑夜和朦胧的灯光——真是绝佳的白板。

杨无意识地伸出手指，在车窗上一笔一划。

“杨，想想我们能救的生命！”

杨的眼前出现了拉普。雾气再次弥漫，拉普的面孔逐渐模糊。

“喂，至少让我知道往哪儿开？”先寇布摇了摇半躺在副驾的杨，发现他已经睡着了，手从车窗边滑落。

先寇布这才注意到车窗上写了一个公式。

他摇了摇头，决定不叫醒这个不争气的青年，直接开上了回家的路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些梗
> 
> ·先寇布的破丰田算是玩了个声优梗233
> 
> ·杨大学时期的描写致敬TSN，我也曾是个夏令营女孩……
> 
> ·每年St Patrick's day芝加哥都会染绿河水；这个节日的庆祝要义就是打卡绿河和疯狂买醉（
> 
> ·站在密歇根大道南端的河边能看到非常显眼的川普大楼，所以特留尼希特=……
> 
> ·政治军事科技基本瞎编，为了搞cp服务


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吉莱一句话提及注意

杨猛地坐起来，随即一阵头晕又让他跌回床垫上。

“啊……”杨哀哀地叫着，闭着眼就伸手去枕边摸手机。看清手机上的时间已经超过了上班时间后杨再一次弹起来；突然想起今天是周日之后，杨长舒了一口气，倒下把脸埋进了枕头里。

等杨哼哼唧唧磨磨蹭蹭终于愿意起身之后，他才注意到身下陌生的床铺。

“嗯？”杨的头脑瞬间清醒，睁大眼睛环顾四周，很快看见了倚着房门一脸好笑的先寇布。

“醒了？”身穿简单黑色背心的先寇布似乎刚冲完凉，头发还在滴水，“洗漱完了出来吃饭。”

杨连滚带爬去了浴室。他一边刷牙一边观察四周：床垫直接摆放在地上却极其舒适；房间除了少量生活必需品之外没有任何个人物品；浴室里倒是有不少一次性毛巾牙刷之类的用具。

等杨探头探脑地进入起居室，先寇布已经端了两盘炒蛋，示意杨往餐桌就坐。

起居室也是同卧室一样的单身汉风格：电视直接立在地上，里面正播送着新闻；健身器械丢了一地。杨逐渐回忆起了昨晚醉酒的失态，显得有些窘迫。

“不好意思。”杨首先道了个歉，陪着笑把桌上的牛奶推给先寇布。“我乳糖不耐。”

先寇布转身从冰箱拿出一盒去乳糖版脱脂牛奶。

杨挠着头嘿嘿笑了两声。脱脂牛奶索然无味，杨也不太好意思开口说什么，一时间只有新闻里主持人和评论员的声音起起伏伏。

“想象时间倒回一个月前：共和党的初选还在如火如荼，桑德佛的支持率不过三成，最具有新气息的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆还没有退选，并且在佛罗里达州得票率大幅赢了桑德佛……”

“虽然非常遗憾，但我认为罗严克拉姆选择了一个非常好的时机。一个不到30岁的年轻人、有公开同性伴侣的大学城市长、共和党中立场温和的偏自由派，此次参选确实更多的是反对现任总统的象征意义。在初选进入蓝州之前手握摇摆州的高票率退选，也是为未来多留一些余地……”

“我很好奇特留尼希特总统在即将到来的芝加哥之行会说些什么，来唤起这个中西部唯一的蓝州对这个党内相对保守好战的异派的好感……”

先寇布和杨显然都被这条新闻吸引了注意，同时露出了嫌恶的表情。

“你住哪儿？我等会儿送你过去吧。”先寇布先开了口；此时的新闻已经跳到国务卿鲁宾斯基对于中东局势的看法。

“你送我回地下室就好。”杨挠挠头，补上一句道歉。“昨晚真是麻烦你了。”

“没事，对于从酒吧带人回家我还是很熟练的；更何况你还挺轻。”先寇布耸耸肩。

杨尴尬地干咳了两声。

“所以你现在住在地下室吗？”先寇布不以为意。

“有家不能回啊。”杨叹了口气。“房贷都还了一半了……”

“那我陪你去宜家？”先寇布去卧室掏了一件帽衫套上，“以后说不定还得用上地下室的沙发，我得去挑个靠谱的。”

杨愣了愣：“所以你还愿意继续帮忙？”

先寇布已经拿上钥匙出了门。

结果先寇布挑的豪华沙发并不能塞进卡罗拉的后备箱，还是紧急租了一辆U-haul他们才能把沙发拖回了地下室；杨趁机多买了一组桌子安置他无处安放的显示器。

先寇布哼哧哼哧组装沙发的时候，杨已经泡上红茶打开了电脑。

杨首先查看了系统：“……我们有了个新的号码。”

“凶手还是受害者？”先寇布仔细研读着组装说明书，“可别像上次一样。”

“这我可真说不准……”杨迟疑地说。

“说实在的，被害者和行凶者的行为模式那么不同，你们写代码的时候连这个都分不出来？”先寇布叼着六角螺丝凑过来。

屏幕上赫然显示出了特留尼希特的名字。

“优步·特留尼希特，出生于俄亥俄州，其父曾是战地记者，战后创办数家报纸。特留尼希特接手后，将传统风格报纸改为文章短小、色彩鲜艳的出版物，通过广告大量盈利。此后，特留尼希特买下《先驱人美国报》改名为《波士顿先驱报》，次年收购芝加哥《太阳时报》。同时，在福克斯电视台陷入困境之际，特留尼希特入手大量福克斯股票，成为传媒大亨，并表达了对政治的兴趣。”杨正坐在酒会会场外的监控室里百无聊赖地念着维基百科。“特留尼希特政治立场反复，曾多次转换党籍，但在2015年最终确定作为民主党候选人参与大选。他手中丰富的媒体资源和出众的演讲才能为他争取到不少选民的注意。他曾多次批评前任民主党总统席特烈在中东的退让过于软弱，对于扩大中东驻军规模可能带来的牺牲，提出推进美国主导下重建中东的方针，通过在中东地区扩大需求规模拉动美国经济，确保廉价能源供应链条。”

“说点我不知道的。”穿着燕尾服的先寇布保持着迷人的微笑，将盘中的香槟递给一位女士。“比如特留尼希特的可爱之处？”

拿过香槟的正是加拿大大使夫人。她多看了几眼这个英俊非凡的服务生，并在先寇布致以问候的眼神时故作镇静地快步离开。

“说真的，我真不知道和加拿大之间还有什么贸易协定可以谈。”杨的声音随着键盘敲击声传入先寇布的耳朵。“难道不已经是美国第四十九个州了吗。”*

“杨，”先寇布脸略微抽搐，“你知道伊利诺伊州首府是哪里吗？”

“芝加哥啊？”杨的声音听起来颇为茫然。“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是确认一下你的地理课不怎么样。”先寇布送出了最后一杯香槟，收起托盘向后厨走去。“以及你不是俄国间谍。”**

等先寇布端着另一盘满满的香槟回到主会场的时候，正好遇上国务卿鲁宾斯基走上讲台。他敲了敲杯子，全场很给面子地安静下来。

“我很高兴能迎接远道而来的朋友们。”

先寇布注意到现场似乎还有一些斯拉夫人。

“特留尼希特总统也同样非常欣慰，能代表北美同亚欧大陆上最大的国家达成长期订单。”

“那是俄罗斯大使。”听起来杨已经入侵了会场的监控，正在识别在场人士。“还有俄国的几个能源公司寡头。”

“特留尼希特在哪儿？”先寇布听起来不是很关心他们在做什么生意。

“舞台右边。”杨突然吸了一口气，“他旁边那个护卫，好像就是上次追到我和杰西卡的那个人。”

“奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔？”先寇布回忆起来。“我知道这个人，前海豹突击队成员，现在NSA任职，是个智勇双全的厉害角色。”

“看来特留尼希特很欣赏他。”

“你觉得可能是他吗？”先寇布说道，“想要特留尼希特小命的人。”

“我暂时找不到任何动机。”杨想了想，“还是小心观察为妙。”

“为什么现场还有一群小鬼？”先寇布有些惊讶地看着一群穿着制服的学生进入会场。

“好像是某种交流任务。”杨翻看了这次酒会的流程。

“真是没必要的作秀。”

先寇布抱着手臂看着一个约莫十三四岁的学生代表被请上讲台。自称尤里安的少年叙述着他的家族故事：祖父从前苏联移民美国，父亲是计算机学家，半年前不幸意外丧生。

“也不知道这些俄罗斯代表作何感想。”先寇布评论道。

“等等，他说他叫什么？”沉默了一段时间的杨突然发问。

“尤里安，尤里安·敏玆。”先寇布不明所以。

“敏玆？敏玆……”杨念了一会儿这个名字，“密切注意这个少年！”

“怎么了？”先寇布瞬间站直，虽然他不太相信一个初中生能造成什么真的威胁。

“如果我没猜错的话，他的父亲是西北大学的敏玆教授，专攻文本解读和深度学习，并且与一些科技巨头有过深入合作。”

“所以呢？”先寇布皱起了眉头，看向台上演讲的少年；在强光的照射下，少年的脸晦暗不明，只有声音在纹丝不动地叙述。“他父亲的死和特留尼希特有关？”

“盯紧他。”杨简短地说。

一直到酒会结束，这个少年也并没有做出什么惊人之举，顶多就是与特留尼希特的对话多了一些；看得出来，特留尼希特很喜欢这个长相英俊的小伙子，或者是想展现自己的亲民形象，与他交流了很长时间。

先寇布在路过少年时，在他的西装后领留下了一个定位器兼窃听器；很可惜，少年用的还是古董翻盖手机，杨的入侵程序派不上用场。

“你哪儿的钱搞来这些小玩具？”先寇布躲进角落开始调整窃听频道。

“前几年挖比特币赚了一点。”杨漫不经心地答道。

他们已经能听到少年与特留尼希特的交流。

“总统先生，”少年说，“我父亲生前并没有给我留下太多，除了在伊凡斯顿一栋遮风避雨的房子以外，他的遗产大多都留在了这里。”

杨透过监控看见少年敲了敲亚麻色头发下的脑袋，然后掏出了那个古董一样的翻盖手机。

“他从大家还用诺基亚的时候就教我如何进入手机后台修改贪吃蛇的小游戏，还有如何从众多的短信邮件中搜索到关键的信息。”少年顿了顿，把手机递给特留尼希特，“您想试试吗？”

杨看着特留尼希特愣了一下然后想要伸手接过手机，突然意识到了什么。

“不能让他动手机！”杨对着耳机大喊。但此时先寇布离两人隔了半个会场，一时间无法赶过去。

情急之下，先寇布拉响了火警。

杨也顺势点燃了监控室里的可燃物，让烟味散发出来，然后跑到会场门口。

“着火了，快跑！”杨不忘在脸上抹了一把碳灰。

杨趁乱接近正在撤离的特留尼希特和那个少年。他发现名叫尤里安的少年第一次露出了愤怒和不甘的表情，抓住总统的袖口，似乎在恳请特留尼希特看一眼他的手机；在一旁的罗严塔尔立刻阻止了少年的行为，异色的双瞳露出了危险的眼神。

杨冲上去抓住了少年的肩膀：“现在极度危险，还请总统先生赶紧撤离。”

罗严塔尔看了他一眼，护送着总统往紧急出口移动；特留尼希特回头，似乎是向少年和杨露出了抱歉的神情。

“你放开我！放开我！”少年歇斯底里地挣扎起来，杨险些让他挣脱。

他在少年耳边低声说：“我认识你父亲。”

少年放缓了挣扎，不可思议地回头看了他一眼。

先寇布终于跨过混乱的人群到了他们身边，并在少年颈部落下一记手刀。

杨和先寇布架着暂时失去意识的少年，随着混乱的人流下了几层楼，然后趁机挤到了一个位置偏僻的卫生间。

先寇布小心地将尤里安放在马桶上坐好；关上隔间门的杨一转身正巧撞上先寇布的胸膛。

黑发青年揉着鼻尖嘟囔了几声。

“所以手机到底有什么问题？”先寇布也觉得一个隔间里挤三个人还是有点勉强，难受地张开手臂撑在门上。

“我只是猜测。”杨打开老式的翻盖手机，检查了一遍菜单和邮箱，看不出什么名堂，索性蹲在地上开始拆手机后板。

先寇布低头看着杨毛茸茸的头顶在微妙的高度动来动去。

可惜还有个未成年。先寇布琢磨了一会儿，还是选择把糟糕的玩笑吞进肚子里。

“啊哈。”杨短促地笑了一声。“哪天要是僵尸进城，我得把这个手机带进地下掩体。”

“什么意思？”

“巨无霸电板，充一次估计能用一个月。”

“所以？”

“所以，”杨抬起头来对着先寇布狡黠一笑，“炸起来就更可怕了。”

先寇布觉得这个体位实在过于尴尬，索性也和杨一起蹲下来；在厕所狭小的隔间里，他们膝盖顶着膝盖，脑袋顶着脑袋。

如果尤里安这个时候醒来，说不定会更希望自己睡过去吧。

“三星那个爆炸事件？”先寇布用自己的方法解读杨的结论。

杨指着拆开的手机背板，表示处理器被改装和移动过：如果手机试图进行什么高难度运算，散热不畅的处理器会导致电池的短路。

“然后，‘嘭’！”杨将拳头在先寇布鼻尖炸开。

“所以这个少年让特留尼希特尝试的，”先寇布握住杨的手，把它从眼前挪开。“就是触发运算的操作？”

“如果我没猜错的话，”杨的表情有点小小的得意，“他在邮箱搜索中设置了关键词，八成是他父亲的名字，赌心虚的特留尼希特会搜索这个词汇，然后触发一个无限循环程序，导致电池自燃爆炸。”

”说真的，我还真有点不想阻止他。”先寇布摸了摸鼻子，然后在杨同感却又责备的目光中放下了手。

先寇布看了看昏睡中的少年。

“我们拿他怎么办？”他无奈地问。

杨想了想：“我还有些事情要问他。总之先出去吧。”

人群已经疏散得差不多了。杨在这次行动之前调查了这栋楼的结构，选择了一条最为偏僻的通道。

结果就在他们看见出口的时候，有人拦住了他们。

“先生们，你们没事儿吧？”懒洋洋的声音在身后响起；杨全身的血液瞬间凝固。

是那个罗严塔尔。

杨反射性地低下头，将尤里安搂得更紧了一点。

“没什么，只是这个少年在混乱中摔了一跤，我们正打算带他去医院。”些微的沉默后，先寇布开了口。他的声音变得格外低沉。

罗严塔尔走到他们的前方，先凑近看了一下尤里安的状况，然后将审视的目光转向两人。

“好心的服务生先生？还有这位是？”

“我是大楼物业工作人员。”杨从口袋里掏出伪造的工作证。

罗严塔尔随意地扫了一眼工作证，读着上面的名字：“杨……温蒂？”

“杨文理。”杨纠正他的读音。

罗严塔尔将目光钉在杨的脸上。

“对不起，”罗严塔尔问道，“请问我们之前见过吗？”

杨抬起头直视那双异色的双眸。

“我并不这么认为。”他微笑着说。“您不像是个容易忘记的人。”

“这位先生，请问您有什么事吗？”先寇布再度开口，“我们还是想赶紧把这位少年送到医院。我想总统先生也在等着您的保护吧？”

“啊，抱歉。”罗严塔尔口里这么说着，却没有让路的意思。“不过总统先生确实放心不下这个孩子，让我来确认他的安全。”

“您再不让路，他的安全就真的没有保证了。”先寇布没有退让。

罗严塔尔终于向边上退了两步，杨赶紧和先寇布向外走去。

“先生们。”罗严塔尔突然出声，“下一次再见的话，我们一定能认出彼此的吧？”

先寇布回头；外面的阳光使他的侧脸充满雕塑感。

“那是自然。”他这么回答。

他们把尤里安带到了林肯公园附近的一个安全屋。杨让先寇布把少年放在床上，但先寇布将少年安置在沙发上坐好。

“说吧，醒了多久了？”先寇布抱着手臂对少年说。

杨惊讶地看见少年倏地睁开眼。

“从你们拆了我的手机的时候。”沉默了一阵，少年终于开口，然后紧接了一句问句，“你们是谁？”

“我们……”先寇布看向杨，突然发现自己不太确定这个答案。

“你可以把我们当做，关心此事的第三方人员。”杨言简意赅地说。“我想和你谈谈你父亲的死。”

尤里安看起来仍是有所犹豫，但最终还是开了口。

尤里安的父亲敏玆教授在西北大学计算机系任教，是计算机解读自然语言的专家，早年参与过谷歌、MSN等一系列邮箱和即时通讯服务的系统搭建。半年前，敏玆教授在下班途中发生车祸，不幸身亡，肇事者被当场逮捕。

“你认为你父亲的死并不是意外？”杨认真地问。

尤里安点了点头：“最先引起我注意的是，肇事司机在上庭前就因为心脏病发身亡。还有，当我去父亲办公室整理遗物的时候，发现办公室缺少了很多东西：有几个抽屉和柜子空空如也，但在角落里有积累的灰尘，中央却干干净净，说明不久之前这里曾经放过东西，但被人拿走了。”

“那你是怎么怀疑上特留尼希特的？”先寇布问道。

少年摇了摇头：“不是怀疑，是有人给了我证据。”

他向杨要了电脑，登录自己的邮箱翻出一封邮件。

先寇布和杨读了开头便大吃一惊。

竟然是特留尼希特和CIA的邮件往来记录。

特留尼希特向CIA询问，最近他听到了一些风声，有人涉嫌窃取国家机密和公民隐私并试图倒卖往俄国。CIA报告回了几个嫌疑人，特留尼希特在里面挑了一个，表示这是他听到的名字。

正是西北大学的敏玆教授。

“真是遗憾啊。”特留尼希特回复道，“请采取你们必要的行动吧。”

“你确定你的父亲确实没有做过这些事吗？”先寇布问道；杨则皱着眉头开始尝试溯源送信人。

“我确定！”尤里安的眼神里闪烁着愤怒的光芒。“我父亲不会做这种事！”

“他有做过什么奇怪的工作吗？”杨无法获得任何关于发信人的信息，转过身来皱着眉头问道。

“奇怪的工作？”尤里安想了一会儿，“说起来，他确实在三年前去夏威夷出差了一整年，他跟我和妈妈说不能泄露工作内容，但是他做过的最伟大的东西。”

“嘿，听我说……”先寇布无奈地想让少年懂一点人心的复杂。

“那，”杨打开手机相册翻找起来，“你曾经见过这个人吗？”

那是他和拉普还有亚典波罗、卡介伦大学时候的合照；杨将照片对准拉普的脸放大，递到尤里安面前。

少年摇了摇头：“我没见过这个人。”

杨失望地想要收回手机。

“但我见过他旁边这个。”

杨惊讶地看向少年指的那个人。

是亚历克斯·卡介伦。

最终杨决定假装这一切都没有发生过。

“我向你保证，我会还你父亲的清白。”杨向尤里安郑重地说。“同时你也要答应我，不能再做今天这样的傻事。”

尤里安犹豫了一会儿，最终点了点头。

杨让先寇布送尤里安回家。临走时，少年回头向杨发问。

“你究竟是谁？如果有新的情况，我要怎么找到你？”

先寇布碰碰他的肩膀。

“你不需要寻找我们。”他笑着说。“在你需要的时候，我们自会出现。”

先寇布完成任务回到地下室的时候，杨正在吃力地举起床垫套上床单。

“说实话，这里不太适合居住。”先寇布耸耸肩。

“等我找到合适房子吧。”杨迅速撤回手让床垫自由落体，然后走到之前先寇布组装好的柜子里拿出了一瓶白兰地。“喝一杯？”

先寇布从来不对美酒说不。

“你觉得给尤里安发邮件的，和给杰西卡寄录像的，是同一个人吗？”先寇布抿了一口白兰地。

“我不知道。我更想知道的是，他或者他们这么做的目的是什么。”杨顿了顿，继续说，“这两起事件的共同点是加害方都是政府机构，他们很难向警察求助。如果告密人希望的是正义得到伸张，他不应该将零散的证据交给能力薄弱的个人，直接投递给国会可能更有效果。”

“所以这些复仇计划，正是他想要的？”

“没错。”杨挠了挠头。“但是我也同样想不通他为什么要刻意挑起这些冲突。”

“也许换个角度想，什么样的人能拿到这些证据？”

杨陷入沉思。

“你认为，”先寇布直截了当地问，“敏玆教授也参与了系统的研发？也许CIA和特留尼希特是为了获得他的密钥？”

杨的手指敲击着酒杯，最终得出了结论：“我需要系统开发人员的名单。”

“去哪儿弄？”

“尤里安不是告诉我们了吗，”杨狡黠地笑了笑，“去找卡介伦啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 美国有50个州
> 
> ** 伊利诺伊州首府是一个叫springfield的地方，因为芝加哥过于知名而常年小透明。一个段子是问一个人伊利诺伊州首府，答芝加哥是普通人，答springfield是只背过答案的俄国间谍 lol
> 
> 特留设定揉了默克多、川普、切尼之类的，按理说是共和党；莱因哈特原型则是今年民主党初选候选人pete buttigieg，但是把莱因哈特放到民主党实在太过于违和，所以……
> 
> what 先寇布 said “这儿不适合住人”
> 
> what 先寇布 meant "住我家得了"
> 
> （并没有x


	4. Chapter 4

杨的电话打来的时候，先寇布正在酒吧与邻座的女性耳鬓厮磨。

“查岗的妻子？”女性挪远了自己，媚眼里多了一丝审视。

先寇布扫了一眼来电提示，长呼了一口气：“烦人的老板。”

“哦？”女性似乎仍在怀疑，“什么老板还会在周末查岗？”

“可不比老婆好对付。”先寇布挤了挤眼，拿起外套走出酒吧接了电话。“我以为你说那位卡介伦先生出差半个月的时候，是在说我能有半个月的假期？”

“这只是您一厢情愿的解读，先寇布上校。”杨懒洋洋的声音从手机里传来，“虽然很抱歉打搅您的好事，但号码不等人。”

“您选择的时机真是比嫉妒的妻子更加巧妙。”先寇布打开他亲爱的卡罗拉，把外套丢到副座上。“所以这次又是哪位陷入了危险？如果还是特留尼希特的话，我就再进去喝几杯。”

缪拉正在柜台后面读书。他是个年轻而文静的德裔小伙子，英语还不太纯熟，但足够让他申请上社区大学，谋个好前程；同时作为店里唯一的“大学生”，他还肩负着招呼客人的职责——虽然大多数时间他只需要把误闯进来的路人礼貌地赶出去罢了。

“您好。”听到店门上风铃的响动，缪拉合上手里的英文书抬起头，“请问需要点什么？”

“是这样的，”进来的是一位穿着皱巴巴夹克的亚裔青年，看起来像是走错路的大学生；他挠了挠头，“我看招牌上写着设计公司，所以想进来问问能不能帮我打印一下半个小时后就要用的作品集。”他递出了一个闪存盘。

缪拉保持着他温和的微笑：“非常抱歉，我们的打印机今天坏了。如果您急用的话，从这里出去左拐……”

“啊，这样啊……”青年又使劲挠了挠头，一副不知所措的样子；但缪拉注意到他还在四处打量着。

“您还有什么事情吗，先生？”他加重语气问了一遍。

“说起来有些不好意思……”青年将闪存盘塞回帆布包里，“如果我今天还找不到工作的话，我的房东就要把我扫地出门了。既然我打印不了作品集，那就赶不上接下来的面试；所以我想……或许贵司能考虑一下我？”

缪拉使劲眨了眨眼，他还没遇到过这种顾客。

“抱歉，我想我们并没有招聘计划。”愣了半天，缪拉慢慢地说道。

“考虑一下嘛，或许您再看一下我的作品集？”杨又把闪存盘掏出来塞进缪拉手里，“我的水平不错哦，店铺招牌、菜单什么的都可以做。”

缪拉一时间有点手足无措，就按了柜台上的铃铛。

“你跟我们老板谈吧。”他对青年说。

柜台后的窄门里很快出现了一个身材魁梧的男子。他神情严肃，用怀疑的眼霜审视着青年：“我是这里的老板列连坎普，你有什么事？”

青年将他的请求又讲述了一遍；老板没有听完，就夺过缪拉手里的闪存盘丢回给青年：“我们不招人。”

还没等青年回话，柜台玻璃就在青年的腿边、店主的胳膊下面炸开；紧接着两个扭打成一团的人一起摔进了店内。

青年目瞪口呆地看着他熟悉的搭档轻易地躲下另一名凶徒的枪，并将其摁在地上、对准他的下巴来了几个左勾拳。

“嘿，先生们，”先寇布直起身来，呼吸还未调匀，“你们都还好吧？”

“你是谁？”缪拉猛地站了起来；青年——也就是杨——正在扫去裤子上的碎玻璃。

“我也很想解释，”先寇布向门外偏了偏头，“但现在不是最好的时机。”

缪拉还没有反应过来的时候，先寇布就如同豹子一样一跃而起；在他身后落下一串密集的子弹。先寇布很快冲到杨的面前，在杨还没搞清状况的时候抱着他翻越柜台往后面的房间塞去。

“先生们，我向你们保证，这些人不是来杀我的。”先寇布转身又抓起了缪拉的胳膊，和列连坎普一起把他拽进了门后的工作间。

显然追兵没有放过他们；刹车声、脚步声、枪声瞬间逼近。先寇布紧紧贴在门侧，保持着高度紧张的战斗姿势；在他的对面，列连坎普以同样的姿势握紧手中的来复枪。

在先寇布和列连坎普阻挡试图进门的暗杀者时，杨拉过缪拉，连同工作间里不明状况的两人躲到墙角。

暗杀者——或许不该这么说，毕竟都带上重型武器了——的连发式步枪已经冲破木门，带着滑雪帽的人开始涌入。先寇布先用枪托解决了第一个，然后把子弹射进了第二个人的肩膀；列连坎普则是一言不发地与冲进来的暴徒开展肉搏。

等到剩下的暴徒逃之夭夭的时候，先寇布和列连坎普都挂了点无伤大雅的彩。

“杨，你找工作真的没有找对地方。”先寇布对从角落里钻出来的杨说，“看来我们这个设计公司，设计的可不是普通的招牌。”

列连坎普面色铁青地看着先寇布拿起被打翻在地的快递箱，将里面的东西一件件拿出来。

驾照，护照，绿卡……

不过都是伪造的。

“你猜，想杀你的人会不会藏在这里面？”先寇布说。

警车呼啸而至。最先赶到的是一位蜂蜜色头发、名叫沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的警官，在踏入工作间的时候，他显然被满地呻吟的伤员震惊了。

“芝加哥警察。”他简短地说，“所有人都待在原地。”

在他身后，特警鱼贯而入，带走了还活着的伤员。但米达麦亚没有找到店员或者老板。

回到局里的米达麦亚首先联系了情报科，并很快在技术员的帮助下找到了火并现场的街道摄像头记录下的画面。

“这是谁？”米达麦亚皱起眉头，看着监视器中一个身手矫健的男子敏捷地制服了第一个开枪的凶徒。

“不知道，找不到相关的人员记录。”技术员回答道，“不过我听说最近总部新出了一个系统，能够高效识别一个人的身份并且追踪他的行为。我可以上报到总局去请求协助。”

“好。”米达麦亚直起腰往外走，“有结果了记得发给我。”

科技真是发展了。米达麦亚这么想着。

杨本想提议一行人去往他的安全屋，但列连坎普瞥了他一眼就径直向后门走去。工作间里余下的三个店员盯着两个不速之客；先寇布向杨耸耸肩，跟上了老板的脚步。

等六人都上了车，列连坎普审视的目光仍然黏在先寇布和杨的身上。

“一个交易。”先寇布打破了沉默。“给我们你的顾客信息，我们帮你找出想杀你的家伙。”

列连坎普冷哼了一声。

“在自报家门前没有提交易的资格。”他转向杨，面色凶神恶煞，“特别是这个鬼鬼祟祟闯进来的学生。你是谁？条子的线人？”

杨感到一阵风扑向他的面门；等到他反应过来的时候，才发现列连坎普巨大的手掌距离他的脖颈只有区区一拳的距离。

让这只手掌刹车的正是先寇布。在他出手的瞬间，车上剩下三个店员几乎都向他扑来；但先寇布仍是紧紧握住了列连坎普的手腕，迫使对方面对自己。

“嘿，你要是动了我的老板，”先寇布弯起嘴角，“我保证我们都将经历人生中最糟糕的一天。”

杨能感受到列连坎普手掌的热度，仿佛他用力吞咽一下，喉结就会进入危险区域；而先寇布的小臂就在鼻尖，垂下眼他就能清晰地看见上面暴起的青筋。

仿佛过了一个世纪，列连坎普终于松懈了力量；先寇布也顺势放下了手臂，但同时不知不觉地将肩膀挡在了杨的身前。

“列连坎普先生，请您不必如此紧张。”杨刚开口的时候声音有些变调；他很快清了清嗓子。“我们并不是警察，或者FBI，或者移民管理局。我们只是掌握了特定消息源的第三方人士。你可以看到我们并没有恶意。”

先寇布示意性地挑了挑眉：“你最好相信他。”

列连坎普审视的目光再次在两人身上流连了一会儿，终于靠在椅背上向后坐定。

“梅克林格，”他终于出声，“你问问艾森纳，最近出货的顾客都有谁。”

杨并不太理解地看着留着半长头发的男子——大约是梅克林格——开始小声向身边另一个店员报名字；而后者并不出声，只是点头或摇头示意。

“去掉小部分散客，”梅克林格终于统计结束；他的英语有着浓重的德国口音。“最近大批订货的就Pip的墨西哥人和Isla的那些东欧女人。”

杨正打算开口，另一个沉默的店员——看来应该是艾森纳了——用胳膊碰了碰他。

“啊？我漏了什么吗？”梅克林格有些迷惑。

“还有地球教。”负责前台的缪拉回答道；艾森纳点了点头。

杨和先寇布疑惑地对望了一眼。很显然，Pip需要大量假身份给他的墨西哥毒贩，而Isla需要让他手下的妓女们顺利进入美国；这两个都是附近街区有名的帮派，但这个地球教又是什么？

杨迅速搜索了一下，谷歌显示地球教是一个新兴宗教，据称融合了印度教和禅宗并将之现代化，倡导融入自然，获得内心的平静，来获得近神体验。杨查看了他们网站上所谓的“修炼”仪式，大多是进入深山老林做做瑜伽和冥想之类的。

看起来完全就是针对那些脑子空空的城市中产阶级的骗钱露营活动；但这个教会为什么会需要假身份？

杨正百思不得其解，列连坎普又冷笑了一声：“所以你们找出凶手了吗？”

杨感觉到先寇布全身肌肉再度紧绷；但这次列连坎普并没有动手。

“我能从你们的眼睛里看出来，你们不懂这个街区的规则。德国人，意大利人，黑人，墨西哥人，”列连坎普一根根地伸出手指。“这里就是以族裔为区分的战场。你没有力量，就活该被消灭。”

他猛地将伸出的手指捏紧城拳头。

“先生们，我很感谢你们今天的义举，如果没有你们的预警，这里的德国人们怕是很快就会被迫销声匿迹；但这条街上的事，必须要用这条街上的规则来解决。”

车突然停了，列连坎普示意他们看街对面的酒吧。

“当你解开凶手的面罩看见了一个墨西哥人的时候，你就知道应该向谁复仇。”列连坎普冷酷地说。

话音刚落，几辆车迅速聚集在了这条街，从车里涌出了许多身着黑衣的人。领头的是一个橙发男子，他大声叫嚷着，直接举着枪踹开了酒吧的门。很快里面就传来了密集的枪声。

“毕典菲尔德虽然不是最聪明的，但确实是不可替代的一员猛将。”列连坎普在震耳欲聋的火并声中不慌不忙地说着。“当时他因为在黑水的项目丑闻曝光而要被秘密处决，我是在63街那里捡到的他。”

列连坎普将目光转向街对面；此时枪声渐歇。

“看，这就是黑色枪骑兵。”他没有回头，但言语里隐约有示威的意思。

一切都在警察赶到之前销声匿迹——除了满地呻吟的伤员们。杨和先寇布也很知趣地下了车，往先寇布停车的地方漫步而去。

“啧，007演到一半，主角却换成了教父。”先寇布摇头晃脑地说。

“谢谢你。”杨没头没脑地来了一句。

先寇布疑惑地看着他，几秒种后才恍然大悟：这是杨在为先寇布救他免遭魔爪侵害而道谢。

“如果老板对我的服务还满意的话，不妨今晚再请我喝几杯。”先寇布挤了挤眼睛，“毕竟昨晚的好事是被你搅黄的。”

杨翻了翻白眼；此时他们已经走到了卡罗拉边上，先寇布殷勤地打开车门请杨坐进去。

“你以为老板不要加班吗？”等先寇布坐进驾驶座的时候看，杨已经把电脑打开放在膝盖上了。

先寇布疑惑地看过去，发现屏幕上正飞速地闪过无数条记录：照片，性别，体貌特征，想要更改的名字。

“这是……”先寇布迟疑地问道。

“你们在工作间打架的时候，我把闪存盘插到他们电脑上了。”杨一边检索数据一边回答，“里面的自动入侵程序会把资料都上传到我的云盘。”

“我以为这个案子结束了？”先寇布继续问。

“我总觉得还有什么被漏掉了。”杨自言自语着，“这个地球教太奇怪了，为什么一个教团会需要假身份？”

“可能神的真身凡体不能被知晓。”先寇布发动了汽车。

“德·维利，毕索普……哪有人会叫毕索普（Bishop）？”杨一个个检查名字，嘟囔了好一会儿，但下一个出现在电脑上的照片令他瞬间忘了关于地球教的疑问。

“怎么了？”先寇布听到他抽气。

杨将电脑屏幕转向先寇布；正在开车的先寇布偏头看了一眼屏幕上的男人。

“这是卡介伦。”杨一字一句地说。

“嘿，警长，”技术员敲了敲米达麦亚的办公室门。“我来跟你说一声，45街那起设计公司火并案的相关人员，调查结果出来了。”

“哦？”米达麦亚从成堆的卷宗里抬起头。“查出来那个人是谁了？”

技术员摇了摇头：“没查出那个神秘的见义勇为者。”

“看来总部的系统还没那么神奇。”米达麦亚耸了耸肩。“还有吗？”

技术员翻了翻手里的记录：“嗯，在工作间发现的几名凶徒属于一个外号Pip的墨西哥毒贩带领的帮派；这个帮派聚集的酒吧今天下午被袭击了，怀疑是报复行为。”

“好吧。”米达麦亚长叹了一口气。“今天就到这儿吧。喝一杯去？”

“等我讲完这条之后。”技术员露出狡黠的笑容，“但是躺在前门的那个杀手，也就是第一个袭击者、被神秘人击倒的那个，不是墨西哥人。”

正在取外套的米达麦亚回过头：“我警告你，你再不一句话说完所有信息，我会让你今天请客全分局的人。”

“我错了，”技术员举手投降，“在他身上有一条‘盖亚，我们的母亲’的幅条。”

“盖亚？”

“对。”技术员继续说，“这东西说明，他是地球教的人。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·亚典波罗视角
> 
> ·虽然先杨本章几乎没有出场，但我保证他们一直都在233

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to see a story of murder, greed, corruption, violence, exploitation, adultery and treachery, all the things we hold near and dear to our hearts. Thank you.'

第一声小号吹响的时候，亚典波罗正在赶忙把手机收回口袋。舞台上的帷幕逐渐拉开，聚光灯投向了被乐队包围的舞台中央，赤色头发的美貌女子摇摆着臀部，向前方婀娜而来。

邻座显然是铁杆的音乐剧粉，正跟随着爵士乐摇头晃脑；又时而皱起眉头，抱怨今天乐队的黑管好像水平很不稳定。亚典波罗瞥了一眼台上乐队三位吹黑管的先生，暗自感慨了一下第二排的座位果然有贵的道理，他都能看出其中有位帅得有点扎眼；然而耳朵并不能听出好坏的亚典波罗还是有点心虚地将视线锁定到前一排的目标身上，希望自己不要犯困。

昨夜——或者说是今天凌晨——亚典波罗一直在赶稿。作为一个独立调查记者，亚典波罗过着侦探和记者相结合的日子；他也曾在毕业后入职芝加哥论坛报，但不到半年便厌倦了报社里的诸多规矩和家长里短的新闻内容，毅然辞职去追寻自己认为有价值的新闻。

但最近似乎有些贪心了。在慵懒的爵士乐中，亚典波罗在心里数了数手上堆着的案子。芝加哥警局最近在大肆宣扬他们骤然提高的破案率，街巷传闻他们拥有了一个神秘的信息汇总系统；但在亚典波罗去过的一次公诉庭审上，嫌犯却在当庭控诉。

“我们是被陷害的！”嫌犯被拷住的双手愤怒地捶打着桌面。“他们非法窃听了我们的电话，把不存在的邮件当作罪证，我要求对证据合法性进行审查！”

法官和陪审团只当这是罪犯的狡辩之词，毕竟那封关键的邮件确实是在嫌犯的发件箱里找到的；但亚典波罗嗅到了一丝微妙的味道。他申请到许可采访了多位近期被捕人士，他们都或多或少表达了对警局“新手段”隐晦的质疑。

官方对于这个新系统的表述并不多，各大媒体也没有深入的报道。

“虽无明显证据表明该‘系统’通过非法方式无差别侵犯居民隐私，但这仍是一个危险的信号：我们是否愿意为了治安稳定而让渡自己的权利？”亚典波罗在凌晨叼着烟头敲下这句话，然后关闭了这个文档。目前他能说的只有这么多，他需要更多的证据和信息来讲一个完整的故事；现在这个神秘的“系统”仍被掩盖在烟雾和镜面之后。

“Come on babe, Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz.”

亚典波罗回过神来。台上的演员们排队踢着腿，而赤色头发的美女已经躺倒在地，炫耀她柔软的腰肢。

亚典波罗上一次看《芝加哥》还是青少年时期；那年由这部音乐剧改编的电影横扫了奥斯卡。但当年还是毛头小子的亚典波罗与其说是欣赏经典音乐剧，还不如说是垂涎泽塔·琼斯的美貌，此时的他也更多地以挑剔的眼光看待这场饰演维尔玛的女演员。

多敏尼克·让·皮埃尔。亚典波罗看着场刊上的演员名字，莫名觉得有点熟悉。他皱着眉头思索了一会儿，终于想起来从报社辞职前娱乐版的编辑和他分享的八卦。

鲁宾斯基的情妇。亚典波罗多打量了几眼台上的女子；此时剧情即将进行到下一幕，多敏尼克逐渐消失在暗下来的灯光中。

亚典波罗重新把注意力放回前排的任务目标，也是他手上第二个案子的主角：地球教主教。

地球教在芝加哥刚刚冒头的时候，亚典波罗就注意到了；但他并没有过多关注，因为从各方面看，这个所谓的宗教更像是贩卖概念、溢价十足的休闲旅游公司，信徒多是人手一条Lululemon瑜伽裤、有钱有闲的全职主妇。但很快，地球教发展的速度出乎了所有人意料，许多信徒用华丽的辞藻描述他们在“修行”中获得的神的指示，一时间成为热议的焦点；他们甚至在密歇根大道上租了两层楼作为市内修行和礼拜场所。

亚典波罗曾经试图采访过一个刚发表完面神感受的信徒，但后者反复歌颂主教的歇斯底里令他感到不安。他想起数十年前的曼森家族，便决心直接找主教聊一聊；但主教本人极度神秘，甚至无人知道他的真名，更麻烦的是他身边永远有一个人称德·维利的理事官，将所有人与主教隔开。

唯一的机会就是今天。亚典波罗看着前排穿着奇怪宗教服饰的主教，暗中握紧了拳头。亚典波罗从小道消息得知主教订了今天《芝加哥》的头排座位，即使自己对音乐剧毫不感冒，还是咬着牙订了第二排的位置。

这篇报道必须卖得贵一些。亚典波罗暗自发誓。

台上的一声枪响把亚典波罗吓了一跳。他抬起头，舞台上的女孩已经换成了主角洛克茜；她刚刚枪杀了她的情夫，而她的老实人丈夫正在一遍遍地解释这不过是个意外。

意外。亚典波罗默默地念着这个词。他承认自己不是个好的音乐剧观众，任何一个词都能引起他的走神。

他想到了自己在跟的第三个案子——不，不是案子，只不过是一场车祸，一场意外。

他一直认为遇见杨是自己人生前二十年最大的幸运。彼时他还是新入校开始拥抱自由新生活的19岁少年，在一场有些得意忘形的派对上喝大了。他想躲过舍管的眼色，在宿舍楼外绕了半天终于找到一个能打开的窗户；等他的脚刚落在地毯上，门外就传来了舍管和另一个学生的交谈声。

亚典波罗想要翻回窗外，但门已经打开了，走廊的灯光正巧照在了半骑在窗沿上的亚典波罗。

拿着钥匙的房间主人愣住了

“杨？怎么了？”舍管原本已经离开，看到愣住的杨又往回挪了几步。

“没什么，没找到开关。”杨镇静地打开灯并合上房门。

亚典波罗提到胸口的心终于放了回去。他想要向这名叫杨的学生道谢，一张口却“哇”地吐了出来。

之后的事情他也记得不太清楚，不过肯定的是杨也没有好心到帮他清理呕吐物，而是架着这个醉汉一起去隔壁房间凑活了一晚。

第二天，亚典波罗正在奋力地刷着被自己吐得一塌糊涂的地毯，杨靠着门框懒洋洋地自我介绍。

“我姓杨，威利·杨。”

“什么？”亚典波罗抬起头疑惑地眨了眨眼，“温蒂·杨？”

杨很明显地翻了翻白眼：“……叫我杨就好。”

他们就这么熟络起来。第二年的时候，亚典波罗就和杨以及杨的室友拉普合租了房子。杨和拉普都在计算机系，而亚典波罗则在文学院混着日子。杨偶尔会哀怨地看着亚典波罗。

“我原本是想读历史的。”他长叹了一口气。

杨来自加州，父亲在洛杉矶的中国城经营一家古董店。原本生意尚可糊口，但08年经济危机之后，杨父亲的生意一落千丈，至今毫无起色。考虑到历史系毕业之后能找的工作连学贷都还不起，杨最终选择听从父亲和周围华人父母的建议，和其他无数亚裔一样进入了计算机系。

一个月前，亚典波罗从警察那里得知了杨在车祸中丧生的消息，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。年初拉普遇难已经让他难过得大喝了一场，杨的不幸甚至让他找不到喝酒的伴。结婚后的卡介伦从来不是好的酒友：在麦肯锡工作的他半个月只有一晚有空，而且还要准守妻子定下的十点钟的门禁。所以那天他独自在酒吧喝到打烊，回家在床上无眠地躺到天光大亮，还要负责把这个噩耗告诉杰西卡。

如果这件事到这里结束，不过是一场惨痛的、可以被时间抚平的悲剧；但当亚典波罗准备好继续前行时，奇怪的事情接二连三地发生了。

杨的父亲因为伤心过度而无法处理儿子的遗产和遗物，便全权交给亚典波罗。凭借杨父亲的许可，他到银行查看了杨的账户流水，发现隔三差五就有定期存支票以及一些日常消费痕迹。

亚典波罗认为这可能是杨的账户被盗了，虽然他也没法解释为什么会有好心的贼还会给卡里充钱再花；他在银行销了户，把剩下的余额全部打给杨的父亲。

接下来他登录了杨的社交网络账户。他原本只是打算发布一个简短的讣告，但却突然发现在杨去世之后，这些账号还是有登录记录。

难道这些账号也被盗了？亚典波罗修改了所有账户的密码，但心中的疑惑却没有消失。

接下来的事情愈发诡异：他觉得自己经常能在人群中看见杨。在他去杨贷款还没有还完的公寓、或者在芝大的办公室收拾遗物的时候，余光里就会出现一个头发蓬乱的亚裔青年；但当他转头，那张面孔就会消失不见。

他终于把卡介伦约出来一次；卡介伦皱着眉头沉默了很久，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你只是太悲痛以至于出现幻觉了。”他安慰地说着，并提议给亚典波罗介绍心理咨询。

亚典波罗不置可否。

“话说回来，我接下来三周都要在纽约开会。”卡介伦看了眼手机上的日程。“或许你可以帮我照顾一下奥尔丹丝她们？”

亚典波罗接受了他的好意：显然是奥尔丹丝照顾他才对。今天来剧院之前，奥尔丹丝就给他做了一锅爱尔兰炖菜。

亚典波罗照例狼吞虎咽地吃完，毫不顾忌吃相；对面卡介伦的两个小女儿偷偷笑着。亚典波罗不好意思地挠挠头，开始给女孩们讲故事。

临走的时候，奥尔丹丝叫住了他：“这个你带回去，亚历克斯特意跟我说要交给你，他上次忘记还你的书。”

亚典波罗有些疑惑地接过这本书，想了半天才记起这个“上次”还要追溯到大学时期。

“亏得他有这么好的记性。”亚典波罗向奥尔丹丝和孩子们道别。

从卡介伦家走出来，隔了一条马路便是千禧公园。时间还早，亚典波罗进去晃了一圈。云门永远被无数游客环绕，人类对于哈哈镜总有消耗不完的热情。

亚典波罗抬头打量自己被拉长的脸；饭后的他有点昏昏沉沉。

正当他打算离开的时候，他在云门倒映的影像中又看见了那张熟悉的面孔。

亚典波罗猛地回头，身后有一群亚裔游客举着自拍杆，但并没有看到那个幽灵的踪迹。

亚典波罗回过神的时候，舞台上刚唱完最为出名的Cell Block Tango，六个亚典波罗青少年时期的春梦对象隐没在帷幕后，代替她们出现在舞台中心的是一位体型庞大、酷似他噩梦中出场频率最高的高中科学老师的中年女性。

'When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you.'

她带着老鸨一般的油滑和傲气，用浑厚的声音数落着新入狱的女孩们。

亚典波罗注意到主教身边空着的座位此时出现了一位年轻男性；他弯着腰落座以后，向主教耳语了几句。

时刻保持高度职业敏感的亚典波罗立刻认出，主教身边这位青年正是鲁伯特·盖塞林格，从国务卿鲁宾斯基还在伊利诺伊州做议员时就开始跟随他做事的秘书。

私人行为？还是地球教和鲁宾斯基有什么关系？亚典波罗感觉自己说不定摸到了大新闻。他继续观察两人的互动，但鲁伯特很快安静下来专心看剧，主教也没有任何回应，只是坐在原地一动不动。

钢琴声逐渐跳跃起来，台上的演员们仿佛木偶一样摆动着脑袋和四肢。

'Oh yes oh yes oh yes they both... Oh yes they both reach for... the gun! The gun! The gun! For the gun!'

律师将那些记者们像人偶一样操纵在手里，亚典波罗捏了捏太阳穴。这段剧情一直让他不太舒服：首先歌曲过于洗脑；其次作为一个记者，他极度讨厌、也极度害怕成为别人的工具。

他再次看向完全静止的主教的身影。在他之前的想像中，主教是曼森一样的洗脑狂魔，但现在看起来，亚典波罗反倒怀疑起他是否是个自由、活着的人类。

亚典波罗本人是个并不虔诚的天主教徒，他去教堂纯粹是因为家族传统。他盯着主教的侧影，想起小时候在教堂里看见的圣母像。

所谓的神祇，不过是泥塑的雕像罢了。

中场的时候，亚典波罗躲开了试图与他探讨今天黑管手发挥失常的邻座观众，追着主教走了出去。

“您好，我能与您讲几句话吗。”亚典波罗拦住了他。

主教抬起眼；亚典波罗看见他苍老的面容和浑浊的眼睛。

“我吗？我没什么可聊的。”他的声音仿佛从腹部发出。“我不过是一张透明纸(cellophane)罢了。”

说完，主教就转身离开；鲁伯特盯了亚典波罗一眼，便跟着主教走远了。

“Cellophane？”亚典波罗疑惑地在原地站了一会儿，然后自嘲地笑了一声，“怎么看都是我比较像透明人吧？”

亚典波罗走到酒水摊打算买杯啤酒，不然他真的未必能撑到下半场结束。就在他百无聊赖地在人群中排队时，他又看见了那个幽灵。

不是用余光，也不是在镜子里，那个有着蓬乱黑色头发的男人，就在人群的另一边啜饮着酒精。

“嘿！”亚典波罗大喝了一声，周围其他观众都被吓了一跳，“你等等！”

亚典波罗尽力往那个和杨一模一样的人那里走去，不惜用力掰开挡路的人。

“喔，小心一点，这位小哥。”一具高大而强壮的身体突然出现在亚典波罗面前；他不小心撞了上去，这具身体的主人手里拿的饮料都泼出来了一点。

亚典波罗赶紧起身，但杨的身影已经不见了。

“怎么了？在找人？”挡路的家伙笑眯眯地对亚典波罗说；他穿着黑色的燕尾服，与周围的人群有些格格不入。

“……没事。”亚典波罗愤愤地甩开这个人，回去继续排他的队。

身穿燕尾服的先生向他举起手中的饮料，抱歉地笑了一下。

冷静下来的亚典波罗才注意到，穿着燕尾服的男子应该是乐队成员。

半路跑出来偷喝酒，八成就是那个蹩脚的黑管手。他暗暗想着。

下半场相安无事。邻座的观众依旧见缝插针地想和亚典波罗抱怨跑调的黑管，以及赞叹今天饰演洛克茜的演员表现非同寻常。亚典波罗懒得搭理，就敷衍地答应了几句。

'Ladies and gentlemen! Let's pick up the pace, shake off the blues, make the skirts shorter and welcome the scintillating sinners, Chicago's own killer dillers, Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly!'

剧中两位女性——洛克茜和维尔玛——手里端着被装饰上水钻的模型步枪，在一片口哨和欢呼声中登台表演最后一幕。亚典波罗看着她们将手中的枪沿着大腿摆弄，时而作势要射击台下观众；每当此时，台下都一片起哄声。

“洛克茜和我想要感谢大家，感谢大家相信我们的清白。”维尔玛向台下抛了个飞吻。洛克茜赶紧接上了话：“我知道你们很多人已经对美国失去信心，但我们最终获得清白就证明了美国仍是个伟大的国家。”

这话由两个手里沾满鲜血的女人口中说出，其中的讽刺意味让现场观众大笑起来。

“为了庆祝我们出狱后首次登台，我们准备了特别惊喜。”洛克茜妩媚一笑。

邻座的老戏迷听起来有些奇怪，似乎之前的场次并没有这一幕。

亚典波罗看见洛克茜脸上的笑容迅速消逝，取而代之是不可抑制的愤怒。她举起了枪。

“去死吧，你这个负心汉！”她愤怒的吼声借由麦克风在整个剧场内震荡。

亚典波罗立刻意识到了她手中并不是道具，而是一杆货真价实的枪；他趴倒在座位上，紧接着有一记沉闷的撞击声被麦克风放大，几乎就在同时枪声响起。

人群开始尖叫，等了几秒后亚典波罗探出脑袋查看，发现前排的罗伯特瘫倒在座位上动弹不得，但身上并没有血迹。

亚典波罗在混乱中看向舞台，发现之前在中场时撞见的那个男人轻而易举地夺下了演员手里的枪，而他的黑管被丢到了舞台对侧。亚典波罗猜测应该是在刚才千钧一发的时候，这个黑管手扔出了手里的乐器击中枪杆，让子弹偏离了目标。

看来这位黑管手真正的专业是打架才对。亚典波罗看着保安奔向已经被黑管手制服的演员；她趴在地上大哭，然后猛地抬起上身，用无比怨毒的目光死死盯住罗伯特。

还没有等所有人都缓过神来，爆炸声环绕了他们。

“炸弹！”后排有观众惊慌失措地大喊，“门口有炸弹！”

人群立刻向前涌，亚典波罗也被裹挟着往安全出口移动。就在快要离开剧场的时候，他感到后背抵上了一个硬物。

什么……亚典波罗刚想向身后人抱怨，便被一把拉到一边；他抬起头，看见一个穿着黑色帽衫的背影拖着他的手一路在人群中穿梭。

亚典波罗已经失去了方向感：人太多，拖着他的人速度也太快。最终他们来到了后台一个的杂物间，把自己关了进去。

“你被人用枪顶着都没知觉的吗？”那人将亚典波罗往墙上一推，手撑在他的耳边。

亚典波罗看着面前的人，声音不住地颤抖着：“……你，你是谁？”

亚典波罗在明知故问。

因为在他面前的，正是杨威利的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英文部分摘自音乐剧芝加哥，用的是1997年New broadway cast reordering的版本。


	6. Chapter 6

这已经是指挥第八次投来凶狠的眼神了，但先寇布完全不以为意——他甚至还有点陶醉在（别人演奏出的）音乐中，手里可怜的乐器跑调得更远了一点。

这不能怪我。先寇布想着。领结勒得他有些透不过气；再加上他上次吹黑管还是在高中的时候——高中校橄榄球队的军乐队，黑管就在穿超短裙的长笛女孩们后面。

“你听起来就像一只即将被阉的公猫。”昨晚在地下室，杨是这么点评他的练习的。“或许你能发发善心放过他？顺便也饶我一命。”

正在兴头上的先寇布并没有停下：“你可以换一个角度看待这件事：在你面前的是百老汇排得上号的黑管演奏家，他正在挥洒自己的创造力，毕竟爵士的精髓就是自由。”

杨翻了翻白眼，转头去安排正牌黑管手的坎昆之旅。

先寇布承认他很喜欢这么逗弄杨，就像逗弄一只猫。先寇布小时候有一只毛很长的猫咪，喜欢在不下雪的日子到院子里和松鼠赛跑。先寇布喜欢把它逼到墙角，听到它无奈地叫几声再伸出前爪。

——逗猫最大的乐趣就在于，先寇布知道它的爪子有多锋利，但同时他也知道，它从不会对自己伸出爪子。

后来这只猫在先寇布的人生里走丢了。长大后的先寇布开始在字面意义上地把人逼入墙角、或者被人逼入墙角。太多的枪林弹雨最后湮灭在一场爆炸的尘土之中；那一场爆炸同样在官方记录上掩埋了先寇布，并在先寇布心里掩埋了所有短暂的牵绊。

如果再愤怒一点，他或许会成为一个恐怖分子，炸干净芝加哥市中心的每一栋楼；如果再悲伤一点，他或许会就此成为一个逃避现实的酗酒流浪汉，在下一个冬天到来的时候冻死在没有人看见的巷子里。

可惜先寇布没有那么在乎，他从来不对国家之类的东西有任何期待，毕竟他是被第一个祖国驱逐的人。所以他只是在天台上喝干净了他能买到的所有酒精，将之前CIA给的假身份摆了一地，挑了一张最顺眼的然后转身投入生活之中。

在演奏间隙，指挥似乎已经对他绝望了；先寇布也没有在意，而是试图在台下的暗影中找到杨的身影。

杨在这场戏剧中的角色是一个百无聊赖的领座员，此时他正靠在前方的安全出口附近，因为被一个蹩脚却自命不凡的音乐家搅了一晚的睡眠而昏昏欲睡。

同样昏昏欲睡的还有坐在第二排的某个记者，杨的老同学。在这里碰见熟人纯粹是个意外，至少对他们来说；杨看起来有些其他的忧虑，在避免与记者打照面的同时吩咐先寇布多分一点注意力给这个不安分的学弟。

与两人的精神不振完全相反的是台上的歌舞升平。先寇布把注意力转回正在使劲抛媚眼的“洛克茜” 艾尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希——这次的号码。

这跳舞的劲还真不像一个孕妇。先寇布想着。

孩子的父亲就在台下第一排坐着。熟悉的渣男怨女，毫不新鲜的戏码。

当艾尔芙莉德端起手里的枪的时候，先寇布如释重负地掷出了手里的黑管，在尖叫声还没有响起的时候跨步到舞台中央将女演员制服在地上。

“嘿，小姐。”他咧嘴笑了笑，“那个人不值得。”

在保安接过这个尖叫哭泣的女人之后，先寇布转过身来，发现另一个主角、戏里被抢了风头的多敏尼克并没有像其他人一样惊慌失措，而是站在舞台边缘表情玩味地看着自己。聚光灯只照亮了她半边的脸庞。

“告诉过你了，”先寇布看见那双涂着鲜艳口红的嘴唇翕动，如同上周末深夜酒吧里，那双红唇在他的耳边留下的气息，“你不该管这个闲事。”

先寇布突然觉得不对劲。他猛地转头，舞台上的灯光让他看不清台下的面孔。一切似乎都加速了。爆炸，尖叫，四下冲撞的人群。杨已经不在原地

他想要抓住那个似乎知道很多的女人，但多敏尼克迅速地消失在帷幕之后。接替她的警告的是一杆装了消音器的枪，直直地顶在先寇布的胸口。

亚典波罗几乎要把杨的脸颊拍红了才相信他是一个真实的人类。

“你究竟是——不对，你为什么——”太多的问题一起涌出来，让一向口齿伶俐的亚典波罗都结巴了起来。

“我先问吧。”杨拦住了他，“你在这儿做什么？怎么会被人盯上？”

“我怎么知道！”亚典波罗心想我虽然断人财路的故事写了不少，结下如此深仇大怨的还真想不出来几个。

“那你最近在查什么？”杨紧接着问。

“警局的新系统，地球教，”亚典波罗顿了顿，“还有你。”

杨皱了皱眉：“你查到了什么？”

“警局的新系统有搜集和篡改公民信息的嫌疑；地球教主教是个无趣的家伙；你在死后还在用信用卡去便利店买三明治，并且在我的面前阴魂不散。”

听到最后一点的杨显得十分吃惊，刚准备开口却被外面的脚步声打断。

这一定不是逃难的观众。亚典波罗想。高跟鞋笃笃的声音悠闲而响亮地通过走廊，停在了他们躲藏的杂物间的门口。亚典波罗被杨拽着迅速躲藏到塞得满满当当的戏服之后。门随即被打开，他们使劲捂住自己的嘴，不敢发出一丝呼吸的声音。

高跟鞋的主人应该只是换下戏服，衣架被拿起然后重新放回架子上。正当他们以为自己安全了的时候，衣服从衣架上滑了下来，高跟鞋的主人俯身捡拾了落到地上的裙子。

亚典波罗的心脏在一瞬间停跳了，因为她俯身的视角应该能看见他们的脚。

但短暂的沉默之后，女人只是直起了身，转身走了出去并关上了门。

亚典波罗疑惑地望了一眼杨；对方也是迷惑不解的样子。

“多敏尼克。”另一个男人的声音突然在门外响起，杨和亚典波罗再次全身紧绷起来。“你跑得倒是挺快。”

“是大公子啊。”多敏尼克的声音仍是冷淡而慵懒的，与她的外表毫不相符。“艾尔芙莉德请你看的最后一场戏，还不错吧？”

“闭嘴！”杂物间的门上突然传来沉闷的一声撞击，是男人把多敏尼克甩到了门上。“我问你，是不是你指使她的？”

“我并没有那种兴趣，只是你让她想起了抛弃她的父亲。”多敏尼克依旧不慌不忙地说。“就像你处处模仿你的父亲，想要他的地位和对待情人的方式——你们多少都有点父亲问题。”

“哼。”男人松开了压制着多敏尼克的力道。

“所以你今天又是为了什么搞得这么大阵仗？”多敏尼克问。

“你是说爆炸？不是我。”男人的口气听起来非常烦躁。“我只是来盯着主教让他别半路被送到戒毒所。安置炸弹的应该是父亲的另一伙人。你就没听到什么枕边风？”

这句话的信息量太大了，亚典波罗无声地抽了一口气——这男人是鲁伯特；鲁伯特是鲁宾斯基的私生子；主教是个瘾君子，而鲁伯特知道这一切；鲁宾斯基还有一支神秘的私人力量。

亚典波罗的心砰砰直跳。另一伙人？另一伙人又是什么人？

“父亲从未让我插足过这伙人的行动，他们似乎完全听令于另一个人，神出鬼没的，也不知道在做什么。等我搞清楚——”

“主教呢？”多敏尼克打断了他。

“就在门外。”

然后是一记沉闷的枪响和肉体倒地的声音。

“抱歉，小伙子。”多敏尼克的声音响起。“你父亲不想让你搞清楚。”

“还有房间里的男孩们，抱歉了。”

亚典波罗和杨还没有反应过来的时候，杂物间的门被反锁了，紧接着是打火机的声音。温度骤然高了起来。

先寇布曾有过不少濒死体验，自然都称不上享受，但他最为讨厌的莫过于加了消音器的枪：死已经是件够倒霉的事情了，还要被如此阴暗、悄无声息地杀死，简直过于窝囊。因此，在先寇布看到顶着他的消音器时，内心首先涌起的是一阵厌烦。

“你要是早一点开枪，我还能承认你是个彻头彻尾的谨慎主义者。”

与他话语中的慵懒完全不同，持枪的杀手在一瞬间感受到扣在扳机上的手指遇到了阻力；在他低头的过程中，另一股力量砸向他的手腕，砸得他眼冒金星倒在地上。

先寇布检查了一番手里刚夺下的枪，对着倒地的人的膝盖开了两枪。他俯下身来，对痛得脸色发白的人发问：“你是谁？”

杀手并不言语；先寇布注意到他的眼神在向自己的身后瞟，便迅速转身。举枪。另外两个手持手枪的不明人士倒在地上。

先寇布踢远掉落的枪支，揪起其中一个人的领子：“你们到底是谁？”

那张凶恶的脸却露出了阴险的笑容。先寇布暗道不妙，伸手想掰开他的嘴；但为时已晚，他已经咬破藏在牙齿后的胶囊，口吐白沫一命呜呼了。

先寇布拾起枪查看了另外两人——现在已经是两具尸体。他的心在一瞬间沉了下去。这种特工常用的自杀方式，表明这些人背后有宁死也不可透露的势力。再加上猝不及防的爆炸，这显然已经不再是拯救号码的小打小闹。

由爆炸引起的火势逐渐向前蔓延，尖叫哭泣的人群不断向安全门外涌去。先寇布转过身，像多敏尼克一样消失在了帷幕之后。

演职人员没来得及整理便匆忙撤离，因此后台还是一片狼藉。先寇布握紧手里的枪，检查每一个化妆室和杂物间，一直到他闻到烧焦的烟味。

先寇布皱了皱眉。观众席的火势应该还没有蔓延到这里；除非有人在这里另外点火，试图掩盖什么。

先寇布快步向烟味的来源走去，一脚踹开了化妆间的门。热浪扑面袭来，先寇布后退了几步。隔着熊熊烈焰，他隐约看见地上的一个人影。

先寇布的心脏砰砰地跳了起来；这可真奇怪，在被人用枪指着的时候，它也没有如此强调过自己的存在。先寇布感受着血液冲击着他的耳膜。

他转身找到了一箱饮用水，往身上泼了半箱，然后把外套浸湿挡在口鼻，毫不犹豫地冲进火海。倒在地上的人影已经是燃烧的尸体，先寇布无法接近。极高的温度使他觉得窒息。

嘭，嘭，嘭。

逐渐地，先寇布察觉到另外一种撞击声，和他的心跳是同一种节奏，却是来自身体之外。

他抬起头，注意到燃烧的尸体背后还有一扇门，敲击声从那扇门后传来。

门终于被打开的那一刻，映入杨眼帘的是一个高大的、披着火焰的暗影。

他是死神，还是火神？

缺氧严重的杨只有一些混沌的、不着边际的想法。

米达麦亚赶到现场的时候，黑烟已经飘到了剧院外。剧院招牌上的“Chicago”霓虹灯仍在闪烁，与消防车、警车还有救护车互相映衬。

米达麦亚一边听着现场简报，一边注意从剧院里逃出来的人群。

“先生！救护车在那一边！”他注意到一个穿着正装的男人背上背了一个人。

“没事的警官！我们朋友没有大碍！”他身边一个铁灰色头发的青年回头招了招手。

正装男子丝毫没有回头，只是沉默地往前走。

“嘿！”米达麦亚想追上去，但很快被新的现场汇报拦下来；等他再抬起头的时候，那三个人的身影已经消失在街头。

米达麦亚皱了皱眉。警员报告不止一位观众提到舞台上发生了枪击事件，而那个正装男子的背影，与设计公司火并案的神秘人如出一辙。

我总会再遇见你的。米达麦亚这么想着，转身投入工作之中。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章更像个过渡章？总集篇？收一下目前为止的线索，以免我自己都忘了我想干嘛……

杨闻到带着水汽的风的味道。他睁开眼，密歇根湖面在微弱的月光下沉默地延伸到视线的尽头。

“醒了？”正在开车的先寇布侧了一下头，“那我们回去吧。”

暮春的芝加哥终于摆脱了阴魂不散的飘雪，但入夜后的空气还是有些凛冽。杨抽了抽鼻子，点头表示同意。

先寇布把车窗关成一条缝：“最适合你的位置应该还是地下室的电脑桌前。”

“我要为自己辩解一下：砸门是个耗氧量极大的体力活。”

“砸门？”先寇布看了一眼舒适地瘫倒在座位上的杨，“用什么砸的？”

“我的电脑包。”后座传来了微弱的声音。杨转身，发现亚典波罗正灰头土脸地瑟缩在后排座位上。

“啊，你还在啊。”杨没头没脑地说了一句。

“很抱歉，是的。”亚典波罗抱紧了怀里的电脑包，眼神在司机和杨之间游移。“我以为你会想跟我解释一下情况？”

“简单来说，因为一些事情我认为自己的生命受到威胁，所以演了出戏逃过某些人的眼睛。”杨重新躺下，“这位司机是我给自己找的共演，负责动作戏的部分。”

“一些事情？”亚典波罗表现出了记者的职业素养，“和拉普有关吗？我知道你们毕业之后一起搞了个什么项目。我被NSA家访过。”

“NSA？”杨有些惊讶。

“是拉普入伍后不久的时候，据说是正常的背调，问问你们有没有叛国言论之类的。这到底是什么项目，合法吗？”

“……至少上次我训练它的时候，它还是合法的。话说回来，”杨切开了话题，“你之前提到在我‘死’后还见过我？并且我的银行卡有消费记录？”

“是的。”亚典波罗回答，“我还在想你什么时候突然那么爱吃Panda express了。”

“其实我也没那么讨厌那家。”杨皱着眉头，“不过那确实不是我，本人还没有蠢到那种地步——用原来的银行卡消费，或是去熟人面前瞎晃悠什么的。”

亚典波罗沉默了一会儿：“也就是说，有人在假扮你？为了什么？”

“我不知道你们爱不爱看侦探片，先生们，”先寇布插了一句嘴，“不过我认为这事儿很简单：有人不相信杨的死亡，想要通过他亲近的朋友找出他的踪迹。”

先寇布听到“嘭”的一声，从后视镜里看到亚典波罗一脸愤怒地用拳头砸了他的电脑包。

“我以为你很宝贝你的电脑？”杨回头说，“刚才我是好说歹说才从你手里抢来砸门的。”

“没事，里面还有本书，卡介伦托他夫人还给我的。”亚典波罗愤愤地说，“该死的，如果让我查出这是谁……”

“等等， 你刚刚说什么？”杨突然弹起身，“卡介伦给你的书？”

“是的。”亚典波罗不是很明白杨为什么如此激动。“我大学时候借给他的统计学入门教材。”

“给我看看。”杨接过亚典波罗递来的书，迅速地翻动起来。书里并没有夹带任何纸条之类的，上面笔记也是杂乱无章。

“看不出来你学得还挺认真。”杨随口评价道。

“没有，这门课我当年是凑学分睡过去的，卡介伦还说他帮我改了不少我瞎做的题。”

“红色的这些吗？”杨翻到ANOVA那章的课后习题。“他做得也不怎么样，哪有这种……”

先寇布注意到杨突然的沉默：“怎么了？”

“没有这种形式的数字。”杨慢慢地说，“因为这不是有意义的数值——这是DOI编码。”

并没有在学术圈摸爬滚打过的先寇布眨了眨眼。

“简单来说，就是一篇期刊论文独一无二的编号。”杨尝试搜索那个奇怪的数字串，很快找出了一篇关于大数据处理的论文；他继续搜索通讯作者，发现这位大数据方面的专家在去年底被卷入一起持枪抢劫，不幸去世。

“我们回地下室。”杨面色有些难看。

驶入Lower Lower Wacker Dr的时候亚典波罗一直在惊叫。

“这太酷了。”亚典波罗打量着杨和先寇布共同置办了简单家具、但仍显得十分后现代工业风的地下室。“下一秒你会不会告诉我其实你是布鲁斯·韦恩？”

“我觉得007和他的军需官更符合我们的角色定位。”先寇布耸耸肩。“相比之下，我也更喜欢阿斯顿马丁。”

杨并没有加入他们的闲聊，而是很快地从网上查到了书中所有疑似DOI编码所指向的文献，并且爬下了所有作者和与他们相关的新闻。

程序很快跑完了，杨眯起眼睛打量这份十三个人的名单，上面基本是计算机研究方面颇有造诣的学者或技术人士，里面还有不少熟悉的名字，比如敏玆、拉普，还有杨自己。

杨沉默地看着人名的后面跟着的一栏信息：车祸，自杀，意外，暴力事件……时间零散地分布在从去年年中到杨“死亡”的这段时间。

“也许我们应该整理一下所有事件。”先寇布抱着胳膊坐在他亲自挑选、亲手拼装的宜家沙发上。“首先，拉普邀请你加入军方的一个项目。”

“一个高度智能的监控项目。”杨补充道。“政府与愿意合作的供应商提供管辖范围内的所有信息，监控、通信、邮件等等。”

“这个项目拿到了国会的批准了？”亚典波罗负责提问。

“是的。从我拿到的项目说明来看，这是一个保密级别极高的项目，主导者是参议员德怀特·格林希尔。”

“前任国防部长？”

“没错。”先寇布插了一句。“我服役的时候见过他，是一个非常干练并且具有忧患意识的将官。”

“但是我记得他是特留尼希特提拔的？算是特留尼希特一派？”亚典波罗皱眉。

“也许四年前格林希尔认为特留尼希特是反恐斗争的新希望，之后才发现他只是纯粹的种族主义者而已。”先寇布耸耸肩。

“所以从五年前开始，拉普接触到这个项目，邀请了我参与面部识别和人工智能训练方面的系统搭建。除了拉普之外，我并不知道其他部分的参与人员。”杨继续说。“最终形成的系统非常强大，因为我是负责最终调试的，所以很清楚系统的能力：可以说，它几乎能理解并满足你的所有要求，从洞悉犯罪预谋到给出操纵未来的方案。我们都同意这个系统不应该被无限制地使用，尤其是政客，所以我们封装了系统使它只能导出犯罪预警；每个人也设计了一套密钥，只有获取所有密钥才能进入系统内部，对程序进行修改或者添加新的命令。”

“就像一个带有钥匙的潘多拉魔盒，”亚典波罗说。“抵挡不住好奇心的人开始抢夺钥匙了。”

“参与到这个项目中的人，绝大部分都死于所谓的意外。”先寇布指了指屏幕上的名单，“这看起来就不像是个意外了，更像是CIA常用的策略。”

“拉普首先察觉到不对劲，于是警告了我；如此想来，他应该也警告了卡介伦。”

“等等，卡介伦学长是怎么被卷进来的？”亚典波罗举手喊停。

“纯粹猜测：在咨询公司工作的卡介伦相当于扮演了猎头或者HR的角色，所以他会有所有参与人员的名单，也因此成为了暗杀的目标。”杨接着说。“从尤里安·敏玆提供的信息来看，特留尼希特直接或者间接地参与了这个过程。”

“这里又出现了一个新的问题：是谁给受害者家属发出的信息？尤里安·敏玆收到了特留尼希特和CIA往来的邮件记录，杰西卡·爱德华收到了机场被删除的监控录像——都不是一般人能够轻易获得的。”先寇布摸着下巴。“他们的目的又是什么？是想要引导他们调查从而曝光这个项目？”

“目的我暂时没有头绪，但我认为他们和今晚在剧院的是同一拨人：我的车祸无法找到明显的破绽，他们想要以此引起亚典波罗的注意。”杨说出他的推理。

“鲁宾斯基。”亚典波罗突然说。

“什么？”杨愣了一下，“你是说国务卿鲁宾斯基？”

亚典波罗开始讲述他在今晚挖到的劲爆新闻：鲁伯特是鲁宾斯基的私生子，似乎在操控染上毒瘾的地球教主教；艾尔芙莉德是被鲁伯特始乱终弃的痴情女，想要杀死负心男，只不过被半路出现的蹩脚音乐家搅了局；但鲁伯特最后还是死了，被鲁宾斯基的情妇多敏尼克枪杀，在死前透露出现场还有属于鲁宾斯基的另一股势力。

“所以鲁宾斯基爱女人胜过他的儿子。”亚典波罗得意洋洋地敲着他的笔记本。“豪门恩怨，政治阴谋，宗教疑云——简直是一个卖座故事的绝佳要素。”

“如果你要写的话，请把我的名字删除。”杨有气无力地说了一句。

“为什么？”亚典波罗看起来兴致很高。“你完全是一个英雄主角的形象。或许我应该记录下这个神奇的系统，还有在芝加哥的阴影中活跃着的两个幻影……”

“你真的认为这是英雄的行为吗？”杨突然发问，他的脸上难得地露出了迷茫的表情。“我曾经坚信我们做的是对的，是从阴谋里拯救生命；但我现在觉得，我们反而陷入了更大的阴谋，有更多的人因此丧命……”

先寇布在沙发上直起身，似乎想要过去安慰这个落寞的人；但最终他还是停在了原地。

“格林希尔先生。”

格林希尔抬起头，走进办公室的人给他行了一个标准的军礼。

“或许您更喜欢我称呼您为格林希尔上将？”

格林希尔笑了笑，请客人往沙发上坐下，并且向秘书交代不能让任何人进入办公室。

“美国需要改变，上将。”客人毫不客气地说，“今年的选举，特留尼希特不能连任。”

“我同意你的观点，但这将由美国人民决定。”格林希尔打着官腔。

“我知道您拥有怎样的力量，上将。”客人笑了，将一份文件递到格林希尔的手里。“而我，想要教会您怎么用这个力量拯救美国。”

格林希尔打开第一页，犹豫了一会儿。

“我会考虑的。您先回去吧，”他最后加上了来人的称呼，“林奇少将。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点双璧和双击坠提及

“上周，前任国防部长、参议员格林希尔发表讲话，指控总统特留尼希特在四年前通过与俄罗斯能源企业的利益交换获取情报操纵选举，并在收受巨额贿赂后对其进行政策倾斜。格林希尔表示将对特留尼希特总统滥用权力、贪污以及叛国的行为发起弹劾，众议院将在周一进行表决是否开启调查……”

“别分心。”先寇布把杨转向电视的脸掰了回来，并将手里绕在杨脖颈间的绸带挽了一个松散的结。“记住这一段要留长一点……你在听吗？”

杨含糊地嗯了两声，头向后缩，尽力想看清先寇布手上的动作。

先寇布看着杨挤出来的双下巴，有点无奈地把杨牵到穿衣镜前，自己背对着镜子然后伸手往上轻抬杨的脸：“你看着镜子就行。”

杨越过先寇布的肩头去看镜子里的自己，视线稍一偏转就是先寇布低下的头。他完全没有在听先寇布喋喋不休的说明，目光仿佛被重力吸引，滑落到了先寇布颤动的睫毛上。

太长了。杨想着。把那双眼睛遮得严严实实，让人看不清楚。

领结系完，先寇布猝不及防地抬头与杨的视线相遇。

“好看么？”

杨不太清楚先寇布是问系好的领结还是发现了他的偷窥；他脸上的笑容在杨的眼里太过狡诈：嘴角弧度经过计算般完美，略微眯起的双眼说不清是笑意还是审视。

“也就那样吧。”杨模模糊糊地回答。

“别忘了这里。”先寇布蹲下身，卷起杨的西装裤脚，将装有格洛克的枪套牢牢地绑在脚踝上方。“希望今晚不会有什么大岔子，如果有机会的话我再好好教你射击。”

杨不适地扭动了一下脚踝：“我是一个和平主义者。”

先寇布握住了杨的小腿，抬头露出了一个意味深长的笑容：“希望您能一直保持您的好运吧。”

“嘿伙计们——”亚典波罗的大嗓门闯进来，然后突然收了声，“抱歉，我打扰到你们了吗？”

“没有，”杨干咳了一下，把腿从先寇布手里挣出。“什么事？”

亚典波罗仍然在用怀疑的眼光打量着他们：“没什么，只是想跟你确认一下我要怎么切换你们两个的通话频道。”

“你确定你这个学弟靠得住？”先寇布问杨。

杨耸耸肩：“除非你能在一小时内再找到一个更靠谱的执行人。”

杨的小小义警组织在今天遭遇了极大的人员危机：有两个号码同时蹦了出来，一个是在南芝加哥的海德公园区域活动的外卖员，还有一个今晚在千禧公园旁的芝加哥艺术博物馆出席义卖活动的艺术家。鉴于杨也没办法让装腔作势的艺术家们接受来自不知名小餐馆的炸鸡外卖，先寇布也不认为杨能独自从入夜后的海德公园毫发无损地归来，他们只能兵分两路——杨负责打上该死的领结去检阅中看不中吃的香槟和冷餐，而先寇布则负责在小餐馆里享受炸鸡和苍蝇。

而此时坐在地下室杨的电脑前兴奋地左摸右碰的，则是临时负责后方情报的编外人员亚典波罗。

“在我们还不能确认追杀他的人身份之前，还是让他呆在这里比较好。”杨是这么对先寇布说的。“别看他现在这个样子，当年在大学里也是个靠得住的家伙。”

先寇布对此持保留意见，特别是他在I-90上被堵得水泄不通的时候；这在杨掌舵时从未出现过。

“你那边怎么样？”先寇布切到了与杨的单独通信频道；杨正在排队入场，先寇布给他打的领结让他觉得有些不舒服。

“我收回之前对你黑管演奏水平的评价，戴着这个东西真的很抑制呼吸。”杨的声音仍是那么懒懒散散。“我看到这次的号码了。”

“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，”先寇布百无聊赖地拿起手机查看杨的行动资料。“参加过伊拉克战争，在一次恐怖活动中被弹片击中右眼而退役，之后在一家科技公司任职，并在业余时间进行绘画创作，对于前线士兵内心状态的展示使其获得评论界的注意。”

“这次的拍卖会也是为了刚刚过去的阵亡将士纪念日筹款而举行的义卖活动，所有收益都会捐给生活困难的退休士兵。”杨补充道。“唔，他的狗还挺可爱的。”

“是服务犬吗？”先寇布问。“他失明了？”

“应该没有完全失明。”杨的视线紧跟着牵着狗入场的奥贝斯坦；穿着马甲的狗非常温顺地跟随在他的主人身边。

“明显的仇家？”

“没查到。”杨与奥贝斯坦擦肩而过并用入侵程序同步了他的手机，然后把亚典波罗加入了通话。“达斯提，你看一遍他的手机上有没有线索。”

“好嘞。”亚典波罗听起来非常兴奋。

先寇布有些不满地抿嘴，又把自己调回了和杨的单独频道：“我一直想问你一个问题。”

“嗯？”杨有些心不在焉地回复。

“你做的这些事情，是为了复仇吗？”

耳机那头沉默了许久，先寇布确认了一下连接依然健在。

“如果只是单纯的为朋友复仇，我完全能理解。”先寇布继续说下去。“但我很好奇你找到真凶之后会怎么做？显然政府参与进了这件事，信任公检法系统的后果不难猜。那么作为一个‘和平主义者’，你有没有想过自己亲手结束一条生命的场景？”

“我不知道，先寇布上校。”杨回答。“如果是你呢，你会怎么做？”

“我？”先寇布注意到杨在他的名字后面带上了军衔，“依据愤怒程度的不同，从往他脑子里送一颗子弹到亲手拧断他的脖子，很多种选择。”

“我希望我也能拥有您的豪气，和找到‘真凶’的好运气。”

先寇布听出杨话里有话。

“嘿，他对这条狗还挺好，都是高级品的冻干狗粮，比我吃的都贵呢。”亚典波罗的声音猛地撞进来。“你说会不会这次的目标其实是这条狗，只不过不幸的是它没有社保号，只能用主人的号码将就一下了。”

“难道仇家是另一只野狗，觊觎它的高端狗粮？”先寇布顺着玩笑往下说。

“有没有点靠谱的信息？”杨抗议道。

“没有，通讯记录基本是工作和医生预约，没有社交账号，连相册里都是狗。”亚典波罗干脆地评价。“非常干净。”

“干净？”杨反问。

“是的，太干净了。”亚典波罗阅读了几条短信和邮件内容。“完全没有私人性质的联络——没有朋友，没有家人，没有恋人。”

“这是一个没有感情的机器？”先寇布问。

“或者，”亚典波罗有些故作神秘却又洋洋得意地说，“这是一部专门给我们看的手机。”

先寇布暂时告别了博物馆声色犬马的现场播报。他把车停在了街边，路灯有气无力地照亮一个简陋的招牌：“三明治，炸鸡以及饮品”，非常简明扼要。

“嘿。”一个年轻黑人从停在他后面的车上下来，向先寇布随意招呼了一下，率先迈进了餐馆。

先寇布慢了两步，直到手机屏幕上显示“配对成功”才进入店内。

“路易·马逊，高中时曾是被赋予厚望的橄榄球明星，并由此得以减免学费进入大学学习软件工程专业。但在入学一年半之后因家庭原因自行退学，在威斯康星风景名胜区的一家疗养院工作，并且打着多份零工……”

听着耳机里亚典波罗的喋喋不休，先寇布打量着青年结实的背影。

“有什么推荐吗？”走上前去的先寇布瞥了眼写在黑板上的菜单，随口向马逊搭话。

马逊微笑了一下，陪他打量起了菜单：“我送的最多的还是炸鸡，所以我猜这家炸鸡应该不错。”

餐厅老板从后厨出现，和青年表示下一单还在制作，然后多闲聊了几句。

“你妈妈还是那个老样子？”

先寇布假装专心研究菜单。

“还是那样。”青年老实地回答。

老板长叹了一声：“她是个糊涂蛋！你不应该退学的。”

“毕竟他是我妹妹的父亲。人是没有办法违抗命运的嘛。”

“你也趁早别理你那个继父，上次如果不是你运气好，命都要没了……”

老板似乎还想说点什么，却被店外的嘈杂打断。

“芝加哥警察！”

一群举着枪的警察冲了进来，所有人都下意识地举起双手，正在吃炸鸡的食客连肉汁流进袖子都没有发觉。

“路易·马逊，你涉嫌参与有组织犯罪并杀害一名警察，你有权保持沉默……”领头的蜂蜜色头发警长将马逊按在墙上，按部就班地念着告知内容。

“什么？”马逊温和的脸上也出现了疑惑。

“他是说，你杀害了我的同事！”先寇布注意到一个看起来格外愤怒、被周围同事拦住的特警在向马逊叫嚷。

“闭嘴，波布兰！”警长大喝一声，将马逊交给同事带走。他接着转过身来，将证件出示给老板：“我是23分局的米达麦亚警长，抱歉给您带来惊吓。”

老板哆嗦了两下嘴唇：“马逊是个好孩子，他不会——”

“我们会查清楚的，先生。”米达麦亚打断了他。“5月25日，也就是上周一，晚班送餐员是路易·马逊吗？”

“上周一？阵亡将士纪念日吗？是的，警长，”老板说，“他平时在威斯康星工作，只有周末和假日回芝加哥打零工。”

米达麦亚点了点头：“先生，谢谢您的证言，之后几天我们可能会请您到警局做一份正式的笔录。”

“我当然可以，但那孩子不可能跟那些帮派有联系……”老板突然想到了什么，“是他继父！他继父经常跟那些人打交道！”

“我们会查清楚的，先生。”米达麦亚安慰着老板，转身巡视了一遍店内。他的视线落在先寇布身上的时候突然凝固了。

“对不起，”米达麦亚盯着先寇布，“我能看下您的证件吗，先生？”

“当然。”先寇布掏出驾照。

“冯·拉肯先生，”米达麦亚扫了一眼驾照便还给了先寇布。“您经常在这附近活动吗？”

“没有，只是偶尔经过。”

米达麦亚点了点头，向他和老板致意后转身走出了小餐馆。

先寇布立刻在手机上收到了一条消息。

“帮我查查这个人：冯·拉肯，驾照号9898-23-8934。”

是米达麦亚发给信息技术科的邮件。

“等等，现在是什么个情况？”先寇布坐进车的时候，耳机那头的亚典波罗终于憋不住了。“目标被警察逮捕了？你还入侵了警长的手机？”

“你先帮我注意点这个警长。”先寇布发动了车子，“还有他们说的上周一，发生了什么事？”

亚典波罗迅速找到了事件报导：“在六十街那边的一块荒地，一帮毒贩和警察火并，一位名叫伊凡·高尼夫的特警英勇牺牲。”

“这和马逊又有什么关系？”

“看他手机上的记录，确实在当天晚上往事发地址送过外卖。”

“你能查到点外卖的人的身份吗？”

“稍等一会儿，我得请教一下杨。”

“杨那边情况怎么样？”

“还行，没什么意外情况。”亚典波罗随口答道。“他已经和目标搭上话了。”

“你多分一点注意在他那里。”先寇布说。

“好。”亚典波罗似乎犹豫了一下。“学长似乎很相信你。”

“我知道。”先寇布答道。

“你相信他吗？”

先寇布没有立刻回答。

“虽然杨没有跟我讲过你的身份，但我能猜出一点。海军？黑水？CIA？”亚典波罗听起来比平日多了一点郑重，“我不知道你们这些人会怎么看他，是过于天真还是什么，参与了一个把自己陷入险境的计划。但我向你保证，不管系统现在变成了什么样子，当初的他一定是出于拯救生命的目的创作出了这个伟大的作品。他相信科技是守护人类的力量。”

“在这个问题上，他确实是个过于天真的人。”先寇布说。

“是的，但这不是他的错。”亚典波罗说，“别让他心碎。”

先寇布沉默了一会儿：“我知道。”

先寇布找到了马逊家。根据老板的说明，马逊在芝加哥与他的母亲和妹妹住在一栋破旧的房子里。

“您好，太太，我是路易就职公司的背景调查员。”先寇布随口胡诌了一个身份。“我想要了解一下您儿子的信息。”

马逊的母亲——一个过度肥胖的老妇人——忙不迭地把先寇布请进昏暗杂乱的客厅。先寇布并没有花费多大力气就让老妇人敞开了心扉。

“路易是个好孩子，是我害了他。”她神情哀伤。“他高中的时候为了打橄榄球，胳膊骨折过四次……在这个街区，男孩们的命运都差不多：高中辍学，打零工糊里糊涂过一辈子，或者跟着街头帮派拿命挣钱。我知道他想上大学，打球可能是唯一的出路。他真的很聪明，先生，在大学里拿奖学金呢。但是，圣母玛利亚啊，厄运就没有离开过我们家……”

先寇布安抚性地拍了拍老妇人的后背。

“您知道马逊在芝加哥有和什么可疑人物来往吗？”先寇布补充道，“比如……他嗑药吗？”

老妇人变了脸色：“不可能的，先生，他是个好孩子，从来不碰那些东西！”她喘了口气。“路易三岁的时候他的爸爸就生病死了；我后来的丈夫、她妹妹的父亲又是个瘾君子，不停回来搜刮钱财，不给就打我们，路易小时候冲在前面挨打，长大了就和他对打。等到他上了大学之后，本来想着日子终于有希望了，我的髋骨却坏掉了，没钱去做手术，也没法去做帮佣，他继父也变本加厉。我劝过他，我没事，不要紧，他的前途重要，但他还是退学去挣钱，还反过来安慰我上帝给每个人都安排好了道路。这么好的孩子，您从哪里听来的谣言？”

先寇布向她再三保证这只是例行询问。

“我感激您的公司，先生。你们给路易开了很高的工资，他总说你们很照顾他，他还主动帮你们的那个大客户——叫什么来着，地球教？——还帮他们开发应用软件。他一直想做一个软件工程师的，他说这就是他的第一步，先生，他真的很聪明，上了一年大学就比好些人厉害了……”老妇人面露难色，“只是现在他毕竟还是个杂工，妹妹明年又要上高中了，家里开销还是有些难以为继……您能不能……”

先寇布故作惊讶：“工资都不够吗？钱都到哪里去了？”

老妇人刚想说话，门就被踢开了。一个不修边幅的男人凶神恶煞地冲了进来。老妇人尖叫一声，躲闪不及被男人抓住了头发。

“上帝啊，”老妇人悲惨地尖叫，“我上次明明给了你两千！”

“少废话，我知道路易昨天发了工资。”男人咆哮道。“他被警察抓进去了，谁知道钱会不会被没收！”

先寇布捏住了男人的手腕，在男人惊愕的眼神中给他的脖颈来了一记手刀；男人试图反抗，却直接被先寇布抓住肩膀摔在地上。

老妇人发出尖叫：“路易？被警察抓走了？”

“哼，臭小子，我早就说他不是好东西！周一晚上他就是去六十街给毒贩打头阵的！”被压在地上的男人还在叫嚣，先寇布给了他一个嘴巴。

“你怎么知道这么详细？”先寇布危险地眯起眼睛。

“你是谁？从我家里滚出去！”男人仍在负隅顽抗。

“你家？”先寇布怒极反笑，抓住男人的领子将他拎起来，示意他出拳；男人还没有来得及举起拳头，先寇布的右勾拳就让他再次摔回地面。

“打那个外卖电话的，是你吗？”先寇布再次抓紧了男人的领口。

男人感受到窒息的危险：“是……是德维利逼我的！”

“德维利？”

“是……是的！我只知道他是毒贩Pip他们的老主顾，偶尔会便宜给我点东西，那天却突然要求我去替他接货。我害怕，他就说路易那家伙身手不错，可以替我……没想到对方是警察啊，那小子还真一枪把警察给崩了……”

先寇布来回往男人脸上送了五六个拳头，一直到对方吐出一口带血的牙齿，趴在地上动弹不得。他朝男人身上啐了一口：“以后如果让我看到你接近这栋房子，就不止是牙齿这么简单了。听懂没有？”

男人唯唯诺诺地点点头。

“太太，”先寇布转向老妇人，语气温和但严肃，因为后者此时已经泪水涟涟，“您儿子一定会没事的。听好了，现在您要报警，说这个混蛋严重侵犯了您的人身安全，以后不能靠近您；还有他这个惨样都是我揍的，让警察去列连坎普的设计公司找我。听见了吗？”

老妇人点点头，然后急切地摇头：“不，我不能这么害您。”

“听我说，你一定要让警察来找我，否则您的儿子反而会有危险。懂吗？”

老妇人懵懂地答应了。先寇布转身出门，老妇人追上来又喊了一句。

“先生，您不能解雇路易啊！”

先寇布哈哈笑了两声，开车扬长而去。

米达麦亚疲惫地挠了挠头。他在单向镜后面听了两个小时的废话；面对各种指控，路易·马逊都仿佛是第一次听说一样。

“警长，你确定是他吗？”和他一起听到现在的同事也有些疑惑。

“技术科的成果。”米达麦亚简短地说，“就是那个最近大幅提高破案率的秘密武器。”

米达麦亚不会向下属承认他内心的疑虑。从这次的案件来看，卧底缉毒警与本地帮派毒枭长期联络获取信任，希望通过逮捕大客户找到下游分销商，在准备收网的时候却被一个黑人青年率先开火，指示卧底的伊凡·高尼夫英雄殉职。他之前确实相信这个年轻人只不过是倒霉的外送员，但技术科交上来的报告却将他列为首要嫌疑人。

“如果说原理的话，”技术员这么和米达麦亚解释，“就是综合邮件、监控、通讯记录，通过机器运算找出最相关的那个嫌疑人。”

“这说了跟没说一样。”米达麦亚有些生气，“机器是通过什么标准决定的？就像一个黑匣子，谁知道里面藏了什么就能决定一个人有罪与否？我们甚至不知道会不会有人借由机器的名义误导调查。”

“如果您按照机器的指示行动的话，一定能获得证据的，警长。”技术员平静地表示。

确实，因为案发地没有监控摄像头他们一时无法确认凶手身份，但在逮捕马逊后，从他车上获得的车载录像清楚地显示他下车之后直接击杀了前来交接的卧底特警——虽然是背影，但身形、衣服均与马逊相同。只是马逊一直坚持他到达现场的时候双方已经发生交火，他没停车就直接离开了。

米达麦亚有些泄气。他不再关注单向镜对面的审讯，而是走到角落里发了一条消息。

“我真不知道我现在变成什么了。命令来自神秘的黑匣子，每一步都要听从一个机器的指令，干脆把我们也变成机器人得了。”

这条消息也同样出现在亚典波罗的电脑屏幕前。

回复很快就来了：“我们就生活在这样的世道啊，沃尔夫冈。”

“特勤处也是这样的抹杀意志吗？”

“如果说自由意志的话，我早就在服役的时候丢掉了。”

回信者的姓名是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。

路易·马逊疲惫地抬起头，看了一眼被关进来的新室友。现在已经是凌晨，他被车轮战的审讯弄得筋疲力尽，现在终于可以在拘留室短暂地休息了。

“嘿，您好。”进来的是一个长相英俊的白人男子。“这估计是您六月听到的第一声问候。”

“六月一日快乐。”马逊挤出了一个微笑。

“你可以叫我拉肯。”自称拉肯的先寇布将手插进裤袋。“你叫什么？是为什么进来的？”

“路易，路易·马逊。”马逊耐心地回答。“我是因为一个巧合进来的，自认并没有任何的罪过。”

“唔……”先寇布若有所思，“但你看起来非常冷静？”

“我相信上帝对每个人都有公平的安排。拉肯先生，您相信命运吗？”

“如果真的有命运，”先寇布笑了，“他一定是个毫不可信的恶毒无赖。”

还没等马逊回答，走廊突然里传来了急促的脚步声。拘留室的铁门被猛地打开，一个怒目圆睁的年轻男子出现在他们面前。

“你让开。”他对先寇布毫不在意，直接冲上去抓住马逊的肩膀，右拳高高举起。“我要为高尼夫报仇！”

马逊闭上眼，但想象中的重击并没有落到身上。

“波布兰警官，是吧？”新来的狱友挡住了那个拳头。“虽然你拥有高尚的动机，但私自寻仇是要被处分的。”

“我不怕！”波布兰甩开了那人的手；他的眼睛通红。“我要堂堂正正地向他寻仇！”

“你冷静一点，”先寇布将波布兰推远，“你就没有想过，他并不是真凶？”

“你是谁，就敢让我相信你？”波布兰冷笑。

“我是谁不重要。”那人严肃地说，“为同伴报仇是高尚的行为，但复仇需要的不仅是中世纪的莽撞。”

波布兰的手机“叮”地一声，提示他收到新邮件。

“这是……”他打开那封匿名邮件，里面是若干个视频链接。多个不同角度的录像显示周一晚上六十街的那场纷争。

“这……这不对！”他喃喃自语。

和他在案情分析室里见到的监控完全不同，周一晚马逊并没有下车击杀高尼夫，而是如同他所供述的那样直接离开了现场。

“这怎么回事？”波布兰非常迷茫，“你们伪造了视频？”

“你不觉得仅有一份的视频更加容易被伪造吗？”先寇布叹了口气。“这是从当时周围店家、路过的司机或者路人那里搜集来的视频，显然有人给了你们错误的信息，试图陷害马逊。”

“可我不懂，是谁想害他？”

“也许你可以查查地球教。”先寇布拍了拍他的肩膀。“以及你再好好想想你们警局那个什么机器的可信度。”

“等等，你去哪儿？”波布兰注意到先寇布带着马逊试图往外走，“别忘了你们还是在押的嫌疑犯。”

“今晚的戏剧就演到这儿吧，该是我们退场的时候了。”先寇布甩了甩手。

楼外出现了密集的枪声，波布兰脸色一变：“你们的人？”

“只是朋友还个人情。”先寇布顿了一下，“可能都算不上朋友。”

“你们还在磨蹭什么？”一个矮壮的男子很快冲进了拘留区，“再打下去我可没法保证不伤人。”

波布兰认出这是黑枪队的头领毕典菲尔德。

“闭嘴，警察。”没等波布兰开口，毕典菲尔德就粗野地拿枪对准了他。“今天帮老大还一次人情，你有仇找这个人报去。”他指了指先寇布。

就像来的时候一样迅猛，还没等波布兰从震惊中恢复，黑枪队再次消失在黑夜中。

“哈哈，这感觉不错。”毕典菲尔德在疾驰的车上狂笑。“我看那帮警察不顺眼很久了！”

先寇布没有理他，而是转头向马逊询问起了他和地球教的交集。

根据马逊的描述，他帮助地球教实现的应用软件更像一个游戏系统，每个新成员都必须完成特定的任务，达成一定成就后就能拥有与主教面谈的机会。

“我是无意的，但是我看到过那些任务的具体内容。”马逊说，“是一些非常奇怪的事情，比如把某物从某地取走或者反过来把某物放到某地，还有打扮成特定的样子在某地出没、或者记录打扮成特定样子的人的行踪之类的。”

先寇布沉思良久：“没有人觉得这些任务很奇怪？”

马逊摇了摇头：“他们都相信这是神的旨意，毕竟只有神才能知道如此具体的事情；他们都是渺小的执行者，但聚合起来就能实现神的意志。”

“都是些什么乱七八糟的，真想实现什么就得靠真刀真枪地拼。”毕典菲尔德插了句话。“总觉得今晚还是不尽兴啊。”

马逊注意到先寇布将耳机往耳朵里塞得更紧，脸色逐渐变黑。

“既然你这么说，”先寇布最终开口，“有没有兴趣去博物馆大闹一场？”

“你建造了新时代的神，却折断了它的四肢。”一个声音通过杨的通讯器传来。“但没有人能违抗神的意志，它终将实现。我说的不对吗——杨威利教授？”

信号被切断了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头提到的几幅画都是芝加哥艺术博物馆的著名藏品

“……当我们在春日午后欣赏《大碗岛的星期天下午》时，一定不能忘记那些生活如同《夜游者》一般的灵魂，那些为了我们宁静生活付出的士兵们。”比克古从稿纸中抬起头，扫了一眼台下的听众，“当然，避免士兵们走上战场，则是今天的我们更加应该做的。”  
台下适时地响起了掌声。有人起哄了一句：“市长先生，您这么说总统先生要不高兴了，他还想往伊拉克派兵呢！”  
“他还是先保住他的总统位置吧。”比克古撇撇嘴。  
台下响起了心领神会的笑声。  
“市长先生！特留尼希特总统说弹劾案这是共和党针对今年大选的阴谋呢！”  
“咦！他不是共和党的吗？”比克古在观众的哄笑中故作惊讶，“这个家伙像变色龙一样，老人家记不住啊。他现在是哪个党？爱国者茶党？”  
在嘲笑总统的和谐气氛中，主持人宣布义卖活动开始。  
比克古刚步下讲台就被殷勤地包围在人群之中，他的脸上明显露出了些许无奈的神情。杨也觉得颇为好笑，芝加哥的这位市长出身平凡，和这座城市一样脾气直接又火爆，评论界都认为他到了政治生涯的终点，也无需耐着性子说漂亮话。杨倒是很喜欢这位市长的古道热肠，更重要的是他骂起特留尼希特来直戳软肋毫不留情，让杨每每对着新闻叫好。  
杨又多拿了一些香肠和奶酪，向着人群反方向走去。宴会设在芝加哥艺术博物馆北侧的现代艺术区，此时整片区域都摆上了参与义卖的作品。他最终停留在一幅油画之前。  
“您好，先生。”  
杨回头，看着一个面无表情的男子略微欠身。  
“不知道您对这幅画有什么看法？”  
杨回头继续打量画作，而男子也逐渐走到杨的身边。  
总体来说这是一幅偏向古典风格、光影柔和的油画，画面上是一位包裹在防弹衣中风尘仆仆的士兵，乍看之下并无特别，但仔细观察后便可发现，士兵的肩胛处的防弹衣有一处破口。  
“这里，”杨指了指那处破口，“看起来不是一个随机的形状。”  
“是的，那是一个心脏的形状。和这幅画的整体风格有些不符，是吗？”男子向杨伸出手。“我是这幅画的作者奥贝斯坦，您有任何疑问都欢迎问我。”  
杨握了握那只手，是干燥而冰凉的触感。  
“不，我觉得这种冲突很有意思。”杨斟酌着字句， “这位士兵似乎刚从腥风血雨中归来，却只有这里没有沾染上血污……这颗鲜活的心脏，是在暗示士兵内心‘人’的部分仍在闪耀？”  
奥贝斯坦扯动嘴角，露出一个礼貌的微笑：“艺术的解读从来是多种多样的，您看到的，往往是您心中一直以来所想的。”  
杨不动声色。余光里画面中的士兵背影熟悉而又陌生；士兵转过身来，杨却有些心虚地拒绝对上脑海里的那双眼睛。  
那时候的先寇布会怎样看待自己……还会像今晚那样吗？  
“我和这位先生看到的完全不同。”身边传来了另一个声音。杨转头，看见一个高大强壮的金发男子走到画作之前，并向杨轻佻地挤了挤眼。  
“不知道您有没有听过尼伯龙根之歌的故事。齐格弗里德沐浴龙血时，一片椴树叶飘到了这里，”他点了点油画上士兵的肩胛，正巧在防弹衣的破口处，“那是他的阿克琉斯之踵，最后害他丧命的唯一弱点。”  
杨皱了皱眉头；他不太喜欢这个比喻。  
“抱歉，是我唐突了。”男子向杨道歉，“我叫留涅布尔克，不幸也在战场上厮杀过几年。”  
“您可以叫我杨文理。”杨简短地回答。  
“哦，沃利在哪里？”留涅布尔克开了个冷场的玩笑。“哈哈，还请不要介意。您应该没有在战场上待过？事实上，人类的阿克琉斯之踵，不过就是这颗心而已。”  
奥贝斯坦仍然是一副礼貌而冷淡的面孔。  
“我以前有个同事，一个人能敌一个小队，就是有爱上搭档的习惯……”留涅布尔克惋惜地摇了摇头，然后转向奥贝斯坦：“不像这位先生，冷静精确得像一台机器……”  
“军人的职业就是服从。”奥贝斯坦的语调毫无起伏。“只可惜命令的来源并不永远可靠。”  
“还好您退役了，不是吗。”留涅布尔克的手指慢慢向奥贝斯坦的眼睛伸去，“您的眼睛不能承受再一次愚蠢的命令了吧？”  
“是的。”奥贝斯坦不动声色地后退一步，让手指停在安全距离之外。“我要感谢上帝留了一只能让我工作的眼睛。”  
“冒昧了。”留涅布尔克放下手，笑眯眯地说。“您的作品很有意思，希望今晚能找个好买家。”  
奥贝斯坦微微躬身送走了留涅布尔克。  
“真是个让人不舒服的家伙。”杨尝试从奥贝斯坦那里套话，“你们之前认识吗？”  
“之前在另一次退役军人聚会上的一面之交罢了。”奥贝斯坦淡淡地说。“他对我的工作比较感兴趣。”  
“您的工作？”  
“是的，我在一家软件公司供职，负责一些资料整理和项目考察的工作。”  
“所以您不是软件工程师？”  
“很可惜，不是。我剩下的这只眼睛不能长时间盯着电脑屏幕。”  
奥贝斯坦从怀里取出眼药水，轻声道歉后仰头滴了几滴。  
“很抱歉您失去了一只眼睛。”等奥贝斯坦重新睁开眼，杨继续说。“刚才那人说的是怎么回事？”  
“很不巧遇上了一个脑袋空空却自以为是的上司，在模糊的情报面前选择最激进的策略。”奥贝斯坦摇了摇头。“我倒也不怪他，毕竟人类不是全知全能。只能说是我运气太差了，上周还险些卷进一场车祸，差点没命了。”  
“车祸？”杨皱眉。“您知道事故原因吗？”  
“似乎是司机醉酒驾驶；但他当场死亡，也无从查起了。”  
杨欲言又止。  
“还有人建议我加入某个宗教，说不定能收到神的庇佑。不过我总觉得这种事情还是亲力亲为令人放心。”奥贝斯坦转头看向大厅另一边被人群簇拥的比克古。“话说回来，市长先生竟然还在，也没看到几个特勤处特工。”  
“市长先生一直很亲民。”杨接着话题，“我之前在湖滨跑道上见过他一个人跑步。”  
“幸好我们没有生活在肯尼迪的时代。”奥贝斯坦说。

“CIA？！那个留涅布尔克？”亚典波罗的鬼叫简直要刺穿杨的耳膜。  
杨等亚典波罗平静下来才把耳机塞回耳朵：“是啊，如果我没记错的话。”  
“他的邮箱看起来还真像是……”亚典波罗的声音又高亢起来，“你们两个是什么毛病！一个黑进警察手机，一个黑进CIA探员手机，真是天生一对！”  
“先寇布？他怎么招惹上警察了？”杨疑惑地问；此时他刚进入大厅角落里的变电间。  
“是那位小哥招惹上警察了。”亚典波罗纠正道，然后把六十街的血案及疑点简单说了一遍。“我们的帅大叔问你，要怎么查当晚订外卖的人身份。”  
“你在‘数据结构101’那个文件夹里面找找，有个电信公司的后门。”杨打开配电箱端详了一会儿。  
“……你真的是守法公民？”亚典波罗浏览着那个文件夹里的程序，一头黑线。  
“实施入侵的是你不是我呀。”杨嘿嘿一笑。  
耳机对面的键盘敲击声凝固了几秒：“……这局你赢。”  
“你别光帮他，那个CIA探员的手机里有什么线索吗？”  
“有个加密的文件夹，我进不去。”亚典波罗似乎接受了自己违法者的身份。  
“那就算了，”杨开始捣鼓起一团乱麻的电线。“你的水平强行破解恐怕会打草惊蛇。”  
“那你为什么不亲自动手？”亚典波罗嘀咕道。  
“我有别的要忙呢。”杨从手机上调出了博物馆的建筑资料。“那你再查一查奥贝斯坦上周的车祸？”  
“上周？加上醉驾、司机死亡、无其他人员伤亡的筛选条件……”亚典波罗不愧是个称职的新闻工作者，很快缩小范围、通过对比监控找到了报导。  
“这就有趣了……”亚典波罗听起来陷入了思考，“司机是一位黑人青年男性，所驾驶的车辆与马逊相同。”  
杨停下了手里的活：“也就是说，这个丧命的‘醉驾司机’，也许是假扮马逊杀害特警的凶手？”  
“如果有幕后黑手的话，也许他们想连奥贝斯坦一起除掉，以免这个可怜虫死前透露出任何信息。”  
“我不明白的是，为什么CIA会牵扯在这里。”杨揉了揉太阳穴。“我原本认为奥贝斯坦像我们一样牵扯进了什么机密计划而被CIA计划灭口。”  
“你有没有想过，也许那个CIA探员并不是为了奥贝斯坦而来？”亚典波罗说，“他们的职责是‘守护国家安全、防范恐怖袭击’……”  
杨似乎被点醒了。他暗骂了一句，转身跑向活动大厅。比克古市长正在向簇拥他的人群道别。  
下一瞬间，突如其来的枪响带来了一秒的死寂。

杨被推搡着往大厅北侧聚集。周围响起哭号声，但举着散弹枪、带着滑雪面罩的匪徒毫不留情地用枪托砸向害怕得无法动弹的人们。  
“怎么回事？恐怖袭击？”在人群的杂音里亚典波罗焦急的询问不停传来。  
“看来系统给了CIA‘国家安全相关’的警告。”杨压低了声音；他小范围地环顾四周，却并没有发现留涅布尔克的身影。“但我们只是被挟持为人质，恐怖分子似乎有别的目标。”  
“那我让先寇布赶紧过去？”  
“不行！”杨脱口而出。“无论发生什么事情，你都不能让他出现在这里。”  
“为什么？”亚典波罗听起来充满疑惑。  
杨刚想张口，一股力量扯住了他的耳朵，耳机被夺走并踩碎。凶徒向他咆哮并挥舞拳头，杨失去平衡险些跌倒在地上。  
幸好有一只手扶住了他。  
“别说话，先走。”奥贝斯坦低声对他说。  
他们和其他人一起在恐怖分子的驱赶下挤挤挨挨地坐在舞台前。杨不动声色地暗中打开了手机上的监听系统，即使无法交谈也可以让亚典波罗获取自己这里的信息。  
“真是意料不到的事件。”在其他观众压抑的哭泣声中，奥贝斯坦仍然面色如常。“您觉得他们为什么不直接杀了我们？”  
“我知道的和您一样多。”杨从余光看见恐怖分子正在布置舞台，然后比克古市长被押了上去。  
“咳咳。”  
话筒发出了尖锐的电流声。人群渐渐安静了下来。  
杨终于抬头，看见舞台上一个同样戴着面罩、似乎是领头者的男子正在发表讲话。  
“亲爱的市民朋友们，希望你们度过了一个愉快的晚上。”  
没有人回应。  
“好吧，我承认我们稍微增加了一点刺激的元素；但请你们放心，我们是个人权利的捍卫者，是政府违法行为的纠正者，”他顿了一下，“我们是忧国骑士团。”  
杨的脑中警铃大作。这是一个激进自由主义社团，强调个人的权利不受政府的任何干涉与损害。这个社团刚刚在华盛顿特区举行过规模浩大的抗议活动，声称他们有证据表明格林希尔对于特留尼希特总统的指控是建立于非法监听的基础之上的违法行为，在媒体上引起不小的讨论。  
“想象一下：你们对家人说的早安在被监听，发给同事抱怨上司的短信在被审阅，与爱人的耳鬓厮磨在被偷窥——女士和先生们，你们愿意生活在这样的国度吗？”  
杨在人群的窃窃私语中攥紧了手心。  
“不幸的是，芝加哥已经是这样一座牢笼。”领头者一挥手，比克古市长被人押到了台前。“让我们来问一问亲爱敬爱的市长先生，芝加哥为什么会成为第一个秘密的试验场？是为了构建您通往华盛顿的桥梁？”  
话筒被举到了比克古的嘴边；市长虽然被两个恐怖分子胁迫，却依然挺直脊背：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“那让我提醒您一下。”话筒重新对准领头者。“今年元旦开始，一个神秘的情报系统在芝加哥上线；芝加哥无能的警察终于迎来了他们的救世主，破案率大幅提升，光是五月破获的凶杀案就是往年第一季度的总和。”  
“我知道你所说的系统，但它一点都不神秘。”比克古声音洪亮，“长久以来芝加哥的治安问题就屡遭诟病，这个情报系统被作为相当有力的辅助被引入警察部门，社会各界也都可以看到它所发挥的作用……”  
“是您研发的这个系统吗？”  
“自然不是，它来自一家经由国会批准的私人企业软件供应商……”  
对方冷笑了两声：“那么，您了解这个系统吗？”  
比克古微微皱眉：“我不是这方面的专家，但在报告中我并没有发现任何不妥的描述；它的功能仅局限于在芝加哥警局权力范围内的情报整合与共享。”  
“仅限于？”对方似乎被逗笑了。“市民朋友们，很不幸地告诉大家，这个所谓的情报共享系统不仅能够‘看见’、‘听见’，它还可以‘实现’。”  
他们背后的屏幕上开始滚动展示大量文件，包括国会通过的秘密决议，格林希尔的签名出现在其中大部分；芝加哥警局内部发布的机密备忘录，其中关于新系统使用说明的部分被重点标注了出来。  
“它从来不仅仅是工具，它是一个成长中的大脑——我们的政府，用我们的数据，建造了一个控制我们的人工智能，每个人都可能成为嫌疑犯、替罪羊。”  
被挟持的人群中响起了窃窃私语。杨能从身边人的眼中看出怀疑的种子逐渐发芽。  
“这真是令人失望，不是吗？”奥贝斯坦低声说。  
杨没有回答。  
“您仍然认为这是一个应当存在的系统吗，市长先生？”  
领头者快步走到台前：“你们既是这场阴谋的受害者，也是真相的见证人。市民朋友们，当你们离开这里，大声说出你们的见闻，告诉你们的亲人朋友，他们应当为了捍卫自己的权利而抗争。而今晚我们的工作——”  
他转身，手中的枪对准了站在原地的比克古：“就是打响第一枪。”  
在杨旁边的女士发出尖叫。枪响了；几乎在同时，舞台上方巨大的高压水柱击中了手持武器的领头者，会场骤然陷入一片黑暗。  
应急电源启动，人群开始四处逃散。杨在冲撞中努力保持平衡，看清舞台上的比克古市长已经与蒙面的恐怖分子们打作一团；他们手里的枪支均已受潮，行伍出身的老市长看起来还占了上风。在舞台下的忧国骑士们显然也对突如其来的变故手足无措，他们努力想让人质保持在原地，但失控的人已经开始抢夺他们手里的枪。  
在一片混乱中，从玻璃幕墙外射进了一束强光；玻璃破碎的声音随之传来。  
“芝加哥警察！”  
人们仿佛看见救世主一般更加急切地奔向警察的方向，忧国骑士团则是毫不犹豫地选择开火，特警在顾及人质的情况下一时间难以突破。  
杨被四散的人质们裹挟着逃往地下一层。一部分的忧国骑士追了下来，他们被驱赶得更加分散。  
最终杨孤身一人，奔跑在陌生而仿佛永无穷尽的走廊之中。

“你没事吧？”杨掏出手机的瞬间就听见亚典波罗焦急的声音。“警察已经赶到了，你有没有受伤？”  
“暂时没有。”杨终于能够停下休息，倚着墙深呼吸。  
“我这就叫先寇布……”  
“他绝对不可以来。”杨再一次斩钉截铁地说。“这里有他绝对不能遇见的人。”  
“那个CIA？他们之前有过交集？”  
杨没有回答，而是打开手机查看博物馆的监控。  
“比克古市长已经顺利逃脱了。”亚典波罗报告说。“你之前忙活半天就是为了获得水枪和电源的控制？”  
“是啊，只要在火警系统中搭一根线出来。只是我原本并没有料到比克古市长会陷入险情，这是用来防备那个留涅布尔克……”  
“话说回来，我还没有找到奥贝斯坦或者留涅布尔克的行踪。”  
“这太奇怪了。”杨喃喃自语。“如果那个CIA不是来处理针对比克古的刺杀事件……”  
“现在两人一起失踪，会不会就像你说的，奥贝斯坦确实卷入了什么要被灭口的事件？”  
杨刚要开口，走廊的尽头突然传来了脚步声；他环顾四周，没有发现任何可以藏身的地方。于是他立刻转身，却发现一个忧国骑士出现在走廊的另一头。  
杨全身的血液变得冰凉；他看见蒙面者举起手中的枪对准自己，最为原始的求生欲望让他向一边闪躲，并且迅速摸向自己的脚踝。  
两发子弹几乎被同时发射，杨举着先寇布亲手装填好子弹的克洛格跪在原地。他看见对方捂着胸口摔倒在地上，手中的枪仿佛有万钧之重。他放下枪，却发现视野不由自主地转向光滑的地板，大滴的鲜红色迅速出现在地板上，让杨一瞬间疑心这是博物馆的艺术装置。  
右侧大腿被延迟的疼痛终于传导到他的大脑，手机滑落到地面，杨尝试捡起，却无法控制地摔倒在墙边。  
被击倒的忧国骑士挣扎逐渐变得微弱。杨咬着牙挪动到他的附近，徒劳地想捂住那个汩汩流血的胸口。  
蒙面人口中吐着血沫，似乎正在说着什么，只是声音细不可闻，杨不得不将自己凑近，手掌和整条右腿都浸染了对方的血液。等到他再不能开口，杨终于可以重新靠回墙边，仿佛全身的力气都被抽净。  
亚典波罗真是太吵了。杨这么想着，关闭了手机通讯，放入口袋。  
他有些失神地打量着自己的右手。

脚步声终于停在了他的身边。

“您受伤了。”奥贝斯坦在他的身边蹲下，语气仍是毫无波澜。“正巧我身上有一些简单的止血绷带。”  
“谢谢您。”杨看着奥贝斯坦将他的裤子撕开露出大腿的伤口。  
“还好只是擦伤。”奥贝斯坦很快地用绷带缠紧了伤口，“您还能站起来吗？”  
杨点点头。奥贝斯坦扶着他缓缓站起，然后一瘸一拐地往前走去。  
杨嘶嘶地抽着冷气：“前面还安全吗？”  
“是啊。恐怖分子已经基本被剿灭。听说南边的一个警局刚受到袭击，特警开始往那边赶了。”  
“看来那个神乎其神的系统还救不了自己人。”杨虚弱地笑了一下。“您相信今晚听到的指控吗？”  
“我相信。”奥贝斯坦平静地回答。  
“我记得您说这令你感到失望。”  
“我非常失望，却不是对这个系统本身。”少见地，奥贝斯坦露出了微笑：“而是对于人们的反应——他们想被保护，只是不想知道如何被保护。”  
“所以您觉得，这个系统应当继续存在，并且没有向市民公开的必要？”  
“您也看见了，一个故事有太多种讲法。当故事的版本太多，事情就变得不再可控了。”  
“那么，您的讲法是哪一种？”  
奥贝斯坦停下了脚步，杨也不得不停在原地。  
“您一定累了，我们在这里休息一下吧。”  
奥贝斯坦搀扶着杨进入一间昏暗的、用于科普讲座的展厅，沉重的铁门在他们身后合上，挡住了最后一束来自走廊的光线。  
杨被安置在观众席中的一个座位，奥贝斯坦蹲在他的面前。  
“有一种说法，极致的科学与艺术别无二致。”奥贝斯坦的双手放到了杨的大腿上。“作为一个蹩脚的画家，当我完成我一生最伟大的作品后，我绝不容许任何人对它造成任何伤害——包括我自己。”  
“您过于谦虚了，”杨回答。“您的作品并非任何平庸之徒都可以创造的。”  
“所以我很想知道，你建造了新时代的神，却折断了它的四肢。”奥贝斯坦突然按压了一下杨的伤口， “您能感受到它的痛苦吗？”  
杨将一声痛呼吞进肚子：“神不会感受到痛苦；不学会痛苦，也无法学会爱人——所以我对造神毫无兴趣，那是对人类的侮辱。”  
“可杀害人最多的凶手，恰恰是人。”奥贝斯坦的手继续向上，从杨的裤子口袋里掏出了他的手机。“人需要被规训，只有神有资格。”  
奥贝斯坦转身向讲台走去，在一边的水池中蓄水。  
“您不同意，但没有人能违抗神的意志，它终将实现。我说的不对吗——杨威利教授？”  
杨看着自己的手机被泡进水里。  
“您果真是一个虔诚的信徒——得不到神的垂青，便私自建造了一个假神是吗？”  
杨抬起头，直视奥贝斯坦。  
“告诉我，是谁支持你建造了第二个系统？”  
奥贝斯坦打开了讲台上的灯光，他的面孔在背光中暧昧不清。  
“看来我们都有很多问题。正好，您忠诚的搭档不会来打搅我们——我们有整个六月的第一个凌晨。”


	10. Chapter 10

“华尔特，”女人用怜悯的眼神看着他，但她手中对准他的枪口却述说着相反的意图。“我可怜的华尔特……”  
女人的声音与记忆中的祖父重叠。  
“你是个太容易心软的人——”  
先寇布在车辆的颠簸中惊醒。从前他习惯在任务之前闭目养神，一些不愿想起的记忆倒也一起苏醒了。那一瞬间他有些恍惚，仿佛看见亡灵重现于世。  
“你倒是给我们说一说情况？”见他醒了，毕典菲尔德急不可耐地大声问道。  
先寇布和亚典波罗对了一下情报：“处理市长袭击案的特警大部分已经撤离，现场只剩下少量善后人员。我们的目标是进入地下一层的某个展厅救人；对方可能有武器和其他同伙，注意做好准备。”  
“还是对付条子？”毕典菲尔德不满地咂嘴。  
先寇布没有理他，而是转向坐在他旁边的马逊：“你在车里等我们吧。”  
出乎他的意料，马逊摇了摇头：“上帝把你送到我的面前拯救我，同样也把我送到这里拯救被困的那个人。”  
先寇布拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“杨其实告诫我很多次不能让你来……”耳机里，亚典波罗听起来下了很大的决心。“之后我来向他认错，所以……请一定把学长安全带回来。”  
先寇布在耳机上敲击两下表示收到。此时他们已经来到博物馆北面的空地，除了几辆稀疏的警车无声地闪着警报，一切都平静得出奇。  
车刚停稳，先寇布便拉开车门跳了出去，整理了一番胸前的来复枪、腰里别着的几发弹夹、以及脚踝处固定的手枪，深吸了一口气。  
心脏平稳而有力地在胸腔中搏动着。  
“兄弟们，”毕典菲尔德抢先开了腔，“今天给老大帮个忙，可不能落在别人的后面！”  
先寇布和马逊相视一笑，然后用力地握了握拳头。肾上腺激素开始分泌，心脏的搏动着将其送往身体的各个角落。  
如同踩着战鼓，先寇布和其他人一起冲进了博物馆。

地下一层黑暗的展厅里，只有奥贝斯坦所处的讲台处有几束灯光。  
“我很尊敬你，杨教授，所以请不必过于拘束，不妨将今晚当成一场惺惺相惜的交流会，我不会隐瞒我知道的事情，也请你坦诚回答我的问题。”奥贝斯坦在讲台后坐了下来。“当然，我们可以轮流提问，以示公平。”  
杨略微犹豫之后表示同意。  
“那么，我的第一个问题：你怎么知道有第二个系统存在？”  
“芝加哥警局用的系统可以检测到普通的刑事案件——这是第一点。我们的系统只被国会批准用于国家安全，即使它检测到了针对普通人的犯罪行为，其结果也被NSA要求剔除，并且特地强调禁止透露给警察系统。至于第二点——”杨挑衅地露出了一个自傲的笑容，“这个系统的面部识别太差了，不可能是我做出来的东西。”  
奥贝斯坦听起来有些遗憾：“原来如此。确实，我们很难找到比你更好的面部识别专家……”  
“轮到我了。”杨没等奥贝斯坦说完。“你们手上，是不是有系统其他部分的密钥？”  
“是的。”奥贝斯坦干脆地回答。  
“是不是你杀了其他的建造者……”杨的声音变得低沉。  
“不是。除掉你们的命令来自于高层，执行的是CIA。”奥贝斯坦抱起胳膊。“你们给系统上的锁太令人头痛，而华盛顿的那些人最害怕的就是‘不确定’和‘失控’，在他们无法操控系统本身的时候，操控能操控系统的人便是上策；而最好操控的人——就是死人。”  
杨握住了拳头，然后慢慢松开。  
“下一个问题。”奥贝斯坦慢条斯理地说。“你这几个月都藏在哪里？”  
“这很重要吗？”杨冷笑着反问。  
“纯粹好奇，另外也想找一下我们的监控漏洞。”奥贝斯坦耸耸肩。“我们确实找了你很久。CIA的报告显示那场车祸并非出于他们的手笔，因此我对于你的死亡非常怀疑，就在第二天接触了你朋友的未婚妻——是叫杰西卡吗？”  
杨皱紧了眉头。  
“放心，我目前无意加害于她。”奥贝斯坦接着说。“我从那时起确定你还活着，但整个芝加哥都找不到你的踪迹。”  
“所以你派人试探亚典波罗，想通过他找出我的行踪？”  
“差不多就是那个意思吧。”奥贝斯坦说。“所以，告诉我，你究竟躲在哪里？”  
“……希尔顿酒店的地下停车库。”  
也不算完全的说谎。杨想。只是地下室还要在停车库的下面而已。  
奥贝斯坦也没有多追究，只是“啊”了一声。  
“所以你们如何拿到了系统的密钥？所有的证据应当都被CIA封存了……”杨问出了下一个问题，又立刻陷入了思索。“等等……”  
仿佛一切都被串起来了：大量绝密情报的获取；一般人难以染指的证据；似乎与奥贝斯坦十分熟悉的CIA探员……  
“你很聪明。”奥贝斯坦平静地说。“我想你可能猜到了，留涅布尔克帮了我们不少忙。”  
杨皱着眉头：“所以那些给被暗杀者家属——杰西卡，尤里安——寄出的证据，也是你们通过CIA拿到的……”  
“CIA是特留尼希特的地盘：局长是他的亲信，这些年他以国家安全为名通过行政命令对内部也进行了清理，否则他怎么放心把系统——这个他手里最强大也最见不了光的秘密武器——交到CIA的手里。”奥贝斯坦继续说。“但是你放心，我们并不为特留尼希特做事，向家属揭露死亡的真相也是希望特留尼希特能够受到遏制。”  
杨刚想开口，奥贝斯坦便伸手阻止了他：“该我了。你是如何发现和招揽先寇布的？”  
片刻沉默之后，杨的声音在黑暗中响起：“我想您很清楚这个问题的答案，所以今天才会劳驾他出现在这里吧？”  
“你确实是个聪明人。请允许我问得清楚一些：你是怎么说服先寇布的？你是否利用了他的复仇心？”奥贝斯坦身体前倾，手肘支撑在了桌子上：“所以，你告诉他那件事的真相了吗？”  
杨没有回答；奥贝斯坦第一次看见那双眼睛消失在黑暗中。

先寇布一行人进入博物馆后，在一层看见了不少整理现场的巡警。  
“你们没看见门口的警戒线吗？”一名巡警挥着手让他们离开，但毕典菲尔德置若罔闻，大摇大摆带着兄弟们往楼梯走。  
“嘿！”那名巡警追了上来，试图抓住毕典菲尔德的肩膀；当他刚伸出手的时候，就被毕典菲尔德反过来抓住了衣襟。  
“我和警察打过的交道可能比你见你妈的次数还多。”毕典菲尔德扯开对方潦草穿上的制服外套，从里面扯出了一条缎带。“虽然巡警都是些没用的家伙，但也比你们高了一截。”  
“啊，”马逊在先寇布身边发出短促的一声惊呼，“那是地球教的绶带。”  
其他的“巡警”们瞬间停下了手里的工作；先寇布看见他们的手纷纷伸向怀里或腰间，立刻扑向马逊翻滚到一个巨大的雕像之后。  
“快找掩护！”先寇布伸长脖子大喊。  
很快偌大的空间里便再一次充斥着枪声，先寇布举起来复枪从雕像之后探头射击，但对方的子弹也很快落在了他们躲藏的雕像上。  
“竟然还不赖。”刚缩回脑袋的先寇布想起在脑袋旁炸开的火花，有些心有余悸。  
马逊则心疼地看了眼帮他们挡下子弹的这座圣母像。  
“喂！那个大个子！”毕典菲尔德从另一个拐角的地方探出头来。“我们给你掩护，你赶紧去楼下把你们那个不听话的该死小鬼救出来！”  
先寇布心想这要是让杨听见了免不了一场口舌。他把枪递给马逊，然后往大厅中丢了一个烟雾弹，在掩护之下迅速往楼梯跑去。

“小心。”  
先寇布差点踩空了一层台阶。他稳住身体，转身对身后忍笑的女性摊开手：“我要强调，这纯粹是因为你突如其来的、更像是惊吓的提醒。”  
女性耸耸肩，径直走过了停在原地的先寇布；后者不得不侧身让位给她背后巨大的背包。  
“这儿挺不错。”  
楼梯拐角的地方，巨大的落地窗框住了缓慢下沉的落日。对于在黑暗的楼里呆了一整天的两人来说，这仿佛是回到现实生活的一场仪式。女性卸下背包，从里面掏出两份自热快餐。  
“Bon Appetit.”女性举了举手中的“炖菜”向先寇布致意。“尽管十几年的研究并没有提升多少美味程度。”  
“营养均衡的食物一般都不怎么好吃。”先寇布正试图把手里坚硬的压缩饼干泡软。  
算是一场简陋的约会了——如果忽视掉楼里成堆的尸体。先寇布凝视着坐在对面的搭档；她的红发融化在夕阳的余晖中，脸上的血迹也几不可见。  
“怎么了？”女性并没有抬头。“别担心，我一会儿就出去发射信号，今晚你就能住在布拉格市中心的酒店洗个热水澡了。”  
先寇布摇了摇头。这时，楼梯拐角突然出现了一些声响，两人立刻进入紧张状态，然而从拐角出现的却是一只脏兮兮的长毛猫咪。  
女性笑了两声，丢开枪重新拿起食物。  
猫咪微弱地叫着，犹豫着靠近。  
“来这儿，甜心，这里。”先寇布却拿起了刚刚泡软的饼干，掰成小块撒在地上。  
“你不能用调情的语气来哄猫咪。”女性不满地说。  
“我没有。”先寇布小心地抚摸猫咪的头顶。“只是它让我想起我小时候养的猫……”  
一时间只有咀嚼声回荡在狭小的楼梯间。  
“你真的认为这些人都是恐怖分子？”先寇布看着猫咪，毫无征兆地打破了沉默。  
女性仍然在认真对付她的食物：“总之我们找到了硬盘，让相关者都闭了嘴，就可以回去交差了。”  
先寇布转头凝视窗外，没有回答。  
“华尔特，你知道你最大的弱点，”女性看着先寇布面前狼吞虎咽的猫咪叹了口气，“就是太心软了。”  
“告诉我你的全名。”先寇布突然出声。“我只知道大家都叫你玛丽琳。”  
“玛丽琳·费尔蒙斯。”玛丽琳吃完了食物，站起身来；路过先寇布的时候她拍了拍他的肩膀。“不准忘了。”  
先寇布看着猫咪，给手里的枪上膛。  
“玛丽琳·费尔蒙斯，也就是你的搭档，”这次行动之前，他们的共同上司单独找到他。“我们有证据表明她和中东恐怖分子合作，等你拿到硬盘之后就除掉她。”

先寇布从回忆和震惊中清醒，停在倒数第二级台阶上凝视着从黑暗中走出的人。  
——正是半年前给出命令的前上司。  
“别来无恙，”留涅布尔克停在进入地下一层各个展厅的走廊处，“听德国的同事说捷克边境那场爆炸仅有的幸存者失踪了，我就猜到你还活着。”  
“你为什么会在这里？”先寇布默默地握住了手枪。  
“因为我听说在这里能遇见我最喜欢的老下属。”留涅布尔克向前走了几步；先寇布迅速掏出枪，子弹在留涅布尔克身前的地板留下了几个浅坑。“为什么这么充满敌意呢，先寇布？我以为我们曾经的合作非常愉快。”  
“杨在哪里？”先寇布克制住自己瞄准留涅布尔克头部的枪。  
“所以现在的那个叫杨，是吗？那个亚裔男孩？”留涅布尔克停下脚步，“玛丽琳会伤心的。”  
“你没有资格提到她。”先寇布冷酷地说。  
“你是个非常优秀的战士，却不是最合适的CIA特工。”留涅布尔克摇了摇头。“你原本只需要在她说话之前动手，多轻松啊。”  
先寇布握紧了枪，就像半年前他对准正在发射信号的玛丽琳的背影一样；唯一的区别是当时有一只骨瘦如柴的猫咪，吃完了饼干之后开始蹭他的裤脚。  
仿佛一个世纪之后，先寇布缓慢地落下了举枪的手臂，如同半年前一样。  
“你还是一样的懦弱，先寇布。”留涅布尔克的眼神中甚至流露出了怜悯。“玛丽琳至少开了枪，对吗？”

“抱歉了，华尔特。”  
先寇布腹部中弹，倒在地上抽着冷气。他抬头看到猫咪受到惊吓躲到门后，而举着枪的玛丽琳一步步走近。  
“别怪我，这是留涅布尔克的命令，显然你和中东恐怖分子有交易。”她居高临下地看着先寇布，眼神复杂。“CIA永远自我清理，你知道的。”  
先寇布忽然开始大笑，似乎毫不在意腹部汩汩流血的伤口；笑声回荡在空荡荡的楼里，没有第三个活着的人类能够听见。  
先寇布艰难地坐起身来，背靠着身后的窗户；他看着惊愕的玛丽琳，现在轮到他来怜悯她了。  
“留涅布尔克跟我下达了一模一样的命令。”他看到玛丽琳的瞳孔剧烈收缩。“显然他们并不想回收这块硬盘，或者任何从这里活着出去的人。”  
紧接着，先寇布用藏在脚踝的匕首砸开了窗户，把自己摔进了楼外的雪堆。  
几乎在同时，整栋楼开始爆炸。  
先寇布再也没见过玛丽琳。以及那只猫咪。

留涅布尔克玩味地看着对面的前下属把手枪上好了保险丢到一边；赤手空拳的先寇布缓慢地走下楼梯，来到留涅布尔克的面前。  
“肉搏战，我记得这是你最擅长的。”先寇布的声音低沉，几乎与墙壁产生共振。  
留涅布尔克微笑着接受了挑战。他脱去外套，和对面的先寇布一样只穿着背心。  
“就像在训练营一样，是吗？”留涅布尔克大喊。“那就来吧，拿出你在新兵营的劲头，先寇布二等兵！”  
话音刚落，先寇布的拳头已经来到了他的侧脸。留涅布尔克被冲击力带向右边，但他的拳头也趁机击中了先寇布的腹部。  
暂时拉开距离的两人剧烈喘息。留涅布尔克吐出一口带血的吐沫重新将拳头举到下巴前方：“看来这半年的生活也没有让你退步啊。可惜，你别忘了你是谁教出来的——”  
留涅布尔克主动出击，直击先寇布的腹部；先寇布用右臂格挡开来，脸颊却遭到了另一记拳头。  
“想为了玛丽琳向我报仇吗，先寇布？”留涅布尔克躲过了先寇布的拳头，顺便在他的后腰上送了一脚；先寇布在摔倒前转身，抓住留涅布尔克尚未收回的腿摔到一边。  
“不错，甚至比当年进步不少。”留涅布尔克一个翻滚起身，对面是刚刚站稳的先寇布。“看来你和新搭档的生活也说不上平静？”  
“你活命的唯一机会，”先寇布站直，“就是把杨交出来。”  
“竟然敢威胁你的上级？”留涅布尔克再次举起拳头冲上前去，两人互相挨了几拳然后扭打到了一起。“说实在的，先寇布，你复仇和报恩都找错了对象。”  
“什么？……”先寇布露出了一瞬间的迷惑；留涅布尔克抓住这个空隙，将先寇布按在地上。  
“你和玛丽琳从我这里得到了命令，而我也是从别人那里得到了命令。”留涅布尔克艰难地压制着先寇布。“你猜命令的源头，来自于哪个全知全能的系统？”  
先寇布的挣扎停滞了一秒；下一秒，从他的左肩传来了尖利的剧痛。他从喉咙深处发出怒吼，疼痛带来的大量肾上腺素让他用前所未有的力量顶起手肘，在后背的人吃痛离开的瞬间转身屈腿将敌人蹬出去。  
先寇布忍痛站起，摸向自己的左肩后侧。  
那是一把匕首。  
“我教过你的，先寇布。”留涅布尔克擦着淤青的嘴角。“战斗中一不可软弱，二不可高尚。”  
先寇布在原地喘着粗气：“你把刚才的话再说一遍？”  
“杀死你未遂的命令，正来自于你现在的忠诚对象——咦，他没有告诉你吗？”留涅布尔克轻蔑地笑了，“让我猜一猜，你现在是更想救他，还是更想杀他？”  
先寇布想起了他们相遇后的第二个晚上。那是先寇布第一次与认识两天的人一起喝酒。  
“我要求你为系统涉险，你也就有权了解系统的真相。”  
当时杨是这么说的。  
先寇布一声不发地冲到留涅布尔克面前，在无法反应的时间里痛击他的头部和腹部；留涅布尔克在闷响中冷笑。  
他清楚，这是先寇布愤怒的最高级。

“啊哈，看来你的忠告并没有起效。”奥贝斯坦说。“你忠诚的骑士已经抵达了地堡。”  
杨握紧了扶手：“他遇到那个人了吗？”  
“是的，他们已经互相丢下铠甲的铁手套，开始高尚的决斗了。”奥贝斯坦继续他的问题，“让我再重新表述一下：你为何会监测那一次行动？”  
杨重新抬起头，直视着奥贝斯坦：“因为我发现，在系统的决策制定中，有一个巨大的漏洞。”  
“漏洞？你是指？”奥贝斯坦第一次皱起了眉头。  
杨犹豫了一下：“为了他所期望的最佳结果，生命被归类在可被牺牲的范围内。”  
“……”奥贝斯坦看起来有些无语，“你是指为了预防一场恐怖袭击的发生，系统并不在乎某些人的死亡？”  
杨点了点头。  
“实话说，我并不认为那是一个漏洞。”奥贝斯坦微笑着靠回椅背。“或许您是那些为了火车难题想破脑袋的哲学家，但我会毫不犹豫地拉下变更轨道的手柄。我很高兴我和你的系统所见略同。”  
“但是牺牲的终点在哪里？如果有一天它想出解决饥饿的最佳办法就是杀光饥饿中的所有人？”杨缓慢地说。“系统不是法院，它无权定罪、无权决定人的生死。就像它不应当为了杜绝任何泄密的可能，就让所有接触过那块硬盘的人都变成开不了口的死人。”  
“那说明系统仍然有改进的空间。”奥贝斯坦站了起来直视着杨。“它还没有计算到饥饿人口死光之后世界失衡的混乱，也同样没有计算到一个看起来顽强的战士却软弱到无法下手。”  
“你为什么会认为这是一种软弱的行为？”杨震惊地问道。  
“当你宣誓了之后，你就不应当有质疑、犹豫和怯懦——当然前提是，你的命令有一个足够强大的来源，就像信徒信仰一个绝对正确的神。”奥贝斯坦走下讲台。“我想我们都同意上帝不过是一个谎言，但我们现在能够建造一个理想中的神，创造我们理想中的世界，为什么不可以？”  
杨难以置信地看着他。  
“你想加入我们吗，杨教授？”奥贝斯坦伸出了手。  
“不可能。”杨干脆地拒绝了。  
“我预料到，也尊重你的答案。”奥贝斯坦回答，但语气开始变得强硬。“但我希望，你能交出你那份密钥。”  
“同样不可能。”杨再次坚定地拒绝了。“我也恳求你不要继续在错误的道路上继续下去。”  
“错误？”奥贝斯坦反问道，“你为何能够评判正误？因为你自认为有一颗救人的心吗？”  
杨没有回答。  
“可看看你的好心夺去的生命，再看一看今晚的市民们对监控系统的反应，你真的认为自己能够得到感激？”  
奥贝斯坦低头检查了一下他的手机：“很好，让我们来看一看不惜为你带领黑帮的乌合之众来这里的、你曾经忠实的搭档，是否会对你心存感激。”  
话音刚落，展厅沉重的铁门被缓缓推开，走廊的灯光让杨的眼前一片血红。等到适应了光明，他看见先寇布巨大的身躯站在那里，衣衫破败，浑身浸染在血污之中，随着喘息微微颤抖。  
杨注意到被照亮的左肩后方，一把匕首正闪着寒光。  
就如同奥贝斯坦的画作和留涅布尔克的评论，无敌的齐格弗里德被小人刺中了唯一的弱点。  
“那么，先寇布上校，当得知完整的真相之后，你究竟是来救你的搭档，”奥贝斯坦的声音再次响起。“还是来复仇？”  
先寇布的脸埋没在黑暗之中，杨看不清他的面孔。  
悄无声息地，先寇布举起了手中的袖珍手枪。


	11. Chapter 11

先寇布愁眉苦脸地坐在地毯上。玻璃门外是大雪初霁的后院，罗莎端正地坐在雪地里，偶尔向他瞥来一眼；松鼠般蓬松的尾巴在她的身后缓慢地扫动。  
“华尔特。”祖父的声音从头顶传来。先寇布转过头，接过祖父手里漂浮着棉花糖的肉桂味可可。  
“你想放她进来吗？”祖父坐到了他旁边。  
先寇布非常纠结。他很喜欢罗莎，但她今天犯了一个大错：先寇布第一次在新学校交到朋友；其他小孩一直说他是苏联的间谍，只有这个玫瑰色双唇的女孩第一个向他伸出友谊之手。  
——可惜女孩被先寇布家门口神态冷漠的长毛猫咪和她脚边半只老鼠的尸体吓哭了，第一次的破冰之旅不欢而散。  
这不是第一次罗莎从外面带些恐怖的纪念品回家了。祖父曾经责骂过罗莎，但罗莎拒不改正。先寇布把罗莎拎到院子里苦口婆心地教育了一番，但罗莎那一副无动于衷的神情激怒了他。  
是时候让罗莎吃点苦头了。  
于是事情演变成了这样：八岁的先寇布作为施与惩罚的一方闷闷不乐地坐在家里，被惩罚的猫咪却毫无自知之明，甚至在雪地里打起了哈欠。  
“我不明白，她为什么总是给我找麻烦。”先寇布气鼓鼓地说。“那次她还带回了凯瑟琳的鞋！”  
祖父搅动着他手里的咖啡：“或许罗莎并不是想找你麻烦，她只是在做她认为正确的事。”  
“她认为我需要一只女式舞蹈鞋或者半只老鼠？”先寇布疑惑地问。  
“那双鞋正好是你的码数，华尔特，或许你应该试试。”祖父微笑着说。“昨天你结束足球训练回家的时候，也确实像一只饿狼。”  
先寇布从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“华尔特，你要知道，世界上的大多数人都在做着他们认为的好事。”祖父喝了一口咖啡；先寇布有预感他又要讲一些自己不太能听懂的事情。“你爸爸觉得自己在改变摇摇欲坠的东德，却害得我们只能孤身远走他乡；监听着柏林电话的人从我们身边夺走了你爸爸，但你怎么知道他们不是认为自己正在守护国家安全？”  
先寇布疑惑地抬起头。  
“通往地狱的道路往往是由善意铺就的。”祖父缓缓地说。“华尔特，永远不要停止质疑‘正确’的含义。”  
先寇布似懂非懂。  
罗莎仍然在雪地里缓慢地摇动尾巴。

“先寇布——”杨刚开口，先寇布就用正在缓慢滴血的左手阻止了他。  
先寇布抬起右手，袖珍手枪对准了讲台上的奥贝斯坦。一声沉闷的枪声响起，奥贝斯坦放在桌上的手机应声而碎。  
“令人惊叹的枪法，先寇布上校。”奥贝斯坦瞥了一眼无法拯救的手机，“以及更加令人惊叹的，您的忠诚心。”  
“如果您了解我，就知道我从未有过忠诚。”先寇布落下了右手。  
“也就是说，这一切与坐在那里的教授无关？”奥贝斯坦依然站直在讲台前。  
先寇布没有回答。  
“我认为从某种角度上说，我们是一类人。”奥贝斯坦用毫无起伏的语调说着。“我当然了解您，了解您在接到命令的迷惑不解，在得知真相时被愚弄和背叛的愤怒。正因为如此，我希望能改正这样的系统。”  
先寇布微微皱眉。  
“如果我们能成功说服你的老板，这个世界就能迎来一位全知全能的神，我们将不再需要阴险的总统、自私的参议院、愚蠢的众议院，一切都将永远理性、客观、正确地运行……”  
“这就是你效忠的那个人向你承诺的吗？”杨打断了他。“还是您的一厢情愿？”  
“……”奥贝斯坦明显有些不悦。“您可以认为是我找到了能够实现我的抱负的人。”  
“您描述了一个诱人的世界，却找到了一个错误的答案——至少全知全能的系统不是。”杨挣扎着从椅子里站起来。“永恒的正确？别搞笑了……”  
先寇布注意到他沾满血液的右腿，下意识地伸出左手；但杨此时情绪激动，并没有注意。  
“一切对您的系统来说都是概率，生命也不过是数字，它永远不会想到人性是善变的，忠诚的骑士也会刺杀自己的君主，狡诈的叛徒也可以选择新的信仰。当您漠视人的自由意志时，那才是地狱的开始。”  
“好吧，看来我们确实有着不可弥合的分歧。”奥贝斯坦重又恢复了面无表情。“先寇布上校，不知道您更期待哪一个未来——系统，还是特留尼希特？”  
杨如梦初醒，这才发现先寇布仍在邀请他的左手；先寇布没有理会他的犹豫，充满力量地握住了对方的大臂，同时右手里的枪对准了奥贝斯坦。  
“走吧。”先寇布声音低沉，将杨扶出了座位。  
奥贝斯坦站在原地看着他们一瘸一拐地向门外走去。  
“最后一个忠告：特留尼希特已经掌握了CIA和NSA，当他失去了参议院的制约，您猜那些密钥将会流向何方？”  
先寇布感受到杨的身体僵了一下；在奥贝斯坦再度开口之前，先寇布带着杨离开了那个黑暗的房间。

先寇布检查了杨的右腿，发现比预期的好上一些；虽然伤口不算浅，但血是勉强止住了，出血量应该不算太大，也不知道这满腿的血是哪儿来的。尽管如此，到了楼梯前，他还是蹲下身，示意杨趴到自己背上。  
杨踌躇了一会儿，小心地避开先寇布左肩上的匕首，将自己贴了上去。  
先寇布缓慢地站起，突然听见耳边传来细微的声音。  
“对不起。”  
先寇布笑着摇了摇头；楼上的枪声已经停了，毕典菲尔德应该已经控制住了局面。  
“那个叫马逊的小伙子怎么样了？”杨问道。  
先寇布把今晚的历险讲了一遍，他的声音在胸腔中振动着；杨发现贴在他背上听见的声音是和平时不太一样的感觉。  
“地球教的任务？”杨皱起了眉。  
“是的。”先寇布一步步平稳地走着。“恐怕亚典波罗看到的你就是这帮人假扮的。”  
“这么说来，”杨陷入了思考。“你还记得那次在剧院里，鲁伯特说还有一支神秘的私人力量……”  
“你是说，奥贝斯坦为鲁宾斯基工作？”  
“很有可能。奥贝斯坦需要不少政治资源帮助他完成系统，国务卿显然是个不错的人选；对了，鲁宾斯基在前往华盛顿之前负责过一段时间的芝加哥警察部门，显然在这里也有足够的人脉推动系统的试运行……”  
“鲁宾斯基是为了什么？难道真的像那个让人生厌的家伙说的，愿意帮助他实现‘美好未来’？”  
“谁知道呢。”杨摇了摇头。“或许他眼馋特留尼希特手里的东西吧。”  
“这么说来，我倒是更想倒向他了。”先寇布冷笑了两声。  
杨没有说话。  
他们终于回到了一楼；从玻璃幕墙外漏进来的远处闪烁的霓虹，让杨有了恍如隔世地感觉。  
“你们终于上来了！”毕典菲尔德气急败坏地冲到他们面前，把先寇布之前留给他的手机摔在了后者的身上。“赶紧叫这个小鬼闭嘴！不然他躲在天涯海角我也会把他揪出来喂子弹！”  
杨不明所以地接过手机，亚典波罗的滔滔不绝即刻传到耳朵里：“你这个蠢猪！大脑萎缩的莽夫！那是达利，不是你儿子的连环画！”  
“我提醒你一下，刚刚被你骂得狗血喷头的是黑枪队队长。”杨无奈地说。  
电话那头沉默了一秒，然后以超大分贝几乎震碎了杨的耳膜：“学长！你终于出现了学长！”  
杨一边安抚着学弟，一边被先寇布搀扶着向外面走去。周围黑枪队的成员正在打扫现场，努力把受到无妄之灾的艺术品恢复原位；一个只在资料上有一面之缘的黑人小伙特地停下来向他致意。杨突然完全放松了下来。  
他知道，自己回到了同伴之中。

等到终于挂断亚典波罗的电话，先寇布已经陪他在车边吹了半天的夜风了。  
“说完了？”  
杨点头；先寇布突然抓住杨的衣领，迅速转身将他压在了车门上。  
“我觉得你还欠我一些解释。”先寇布眯起了眼睛。  
杨一时语塞。他盯着仍在插在先寇布左肩的匕首，大腿的疼痛突然清晰。  
“你为什么不告诉我？”先寇布用只有他们才能听见的声音在他耳边问道。“你究竟为什么找上了我？”  
“对不起……”杨低声说。  
“你已经道过歉了。”先寇布打断了他。  
“那是为了今晚把你卷进来道歉，这次是为了系统道歉。”杨下定决心一般抬起头，直视着先寇布的眼睛。  
先寇布盯着他；那双深色的眼睛里反射着细碎的光。  
“我应当为系统的错误负责——我必须改正它。”杨反过来抓住了先寇布的手。“我需要你，先寇布，因为我知道你是一个正直的人，是个不会盲从于命令的人。我太害怕陷入同样的错误了，所以我需要你一直在我身边。实话说我并没有想到今晚之后你还会救我……为什么，先寇布？你为什么还是救了我？”  
先寇布的喉结开始振动，然后忍不住微笑出声，最终毫无顾忌地放声大笑。

八岁的先寇布最终放下了手里的热可可，起身打开了玻璃门。罗莎从门缝里一溜烟地钻进来，立刻消失在房间深处。  
“你为什么决定放她进来，华尔特？”祖父有些惊讶。“你不生她的气了吗？”  
先寇布点点头，然后坚决地摇了摇头：“因为我想明白了，还有更重要的事情——我爱她。”

杨感到先寇布的手离开了自己的衣领，但他还没来得及松口气，那双手抓住他的肩膀，将他再一次压在车门上。  
“如您所愿——哪怕这个世界会被毁灭、一切都将爆炸成为宇宙中的尘埃，我也不会放开你。希望您也如您所说，永远坦诚，永远是你。”  
紧接着，杨感受到了一个吻，带着汗水和血气，如同一个难听的诺言。  
片刻之后，杨抬手抱紧眼前这具身体，用力地回吻。  
——这是他的回复。

距离十点的新闻发布会还有十分钟，特留尼希特和鲁宾斯基正在整理着领带和袖扣。  
“你听说昨晚芝加哥的事了吗？真是不幸。”特留尼希特似乎是随口提了一句。  
鲁宾斯基难以察觉地僵了一下，然后迅速地恢复正常：“那位老人有些过于口无遮拦，仇家多了倒也难免。”  
“你总能说出我想说的。只不过，芝加哥的治安已经恶化到这种程度了？”特留尼希特对着镜子整了整衣襟。“听说他们正在搞一个什么新系统，怎么还是没用？”  
“之后我去问问。”鲁宾斯基敷衍地说。  
特留尼希特拿起桌上的讲稿，往新闻厅走去。  
“已经是六月了，时间可真快。”特留尼希特路过鲁宾斯基，“别忘了你的位置，国务卿。”  
“当然。”一个微笑浮现在鲁宾斯基脸上，然后在门关上的瞬间消失殆尽。  
他掏出手机，邮箱里躺着一封署名奥贝斯坦的邮件。  
“备用计划执行中。”  
鲁宾斯基耸耸肩，将手机滑进胸前的口袋，抬首走出了那间椭圆的大厅。


	12. Chapter 12

杨发现自己在奔跑。走廊两边没有一扇可供躲藏的门，只有无尽的延伸和回转。  
“嘭”，和紧接着一声暗哑的“噗”。杨低头，鲜红色从他的胸口以他从未见过的速度蔓延。力气逐渐抽离他的身体，他不得不扶住墙壁。  
好冷。  
杨从来不是个喜欢勉强自己的人。他索性靠着墙慢慢坐下，用双手撑住不断歪倒的身体。地上已经积攒了一片血泊，逐渐变凉的手在其中感受到微妙的温暖和滑腻。  
啪嗒。啪嗒。是人的脚步声。杨抬起头——此时的他已经失血过多，头昏眼花——来人的手上握着一把枪。是一把小巧的格洛克。  
杨眯起双眼，透过幻像和迷雾，在格洛克黑洞洞的枪口之后——他看见了自己。

杨在强烈的心悸中醒来，睁大眼睛瞪视着天花板。知觉逐渐回到他的身体，他感受到身下柔软的床单和床垫，空气里氤氲着消毒水和咖啡的气味。窗帘的间隙漏进一点黄昏的夕阳，窗外偶尔传来车辆开过的声音。  
杨偏过头，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的肩膀——是先寇布。他推了推大约是引发噩梦的横亘在自己胸前的胳膊；沉睡中的肌肉虽然松弛，但重量仍不容小觑。杨注意到先寇布没有穿上衣，裸露的左肩后方已经覆盖了层层叠叠的纱布和绷带，杨伸出手，在指尖触到绷带的时候缩了回来。  
先寇布似乎还在熟睡，眉头微蹙，让杨吃不准是不是他的伤口还在隐隐作痛。杨尝试动了一下右腿，却发现先寇布同样盖了一条腿在上面，让他动弹不得。  
睡相真差。杨对着先寇布比着口型。他重新躺好，让心跳逐渐恢复。  
黑枪队确实训练有素，甚至急救水平也相当了得，想必也是平时不得不在黑暗中自舔伤口的无奈选择；这次倒是给杨帮了不少忙，省却了他们被医生盘问的麻烦。整个善后过程中先寇布始终保持清醒并且试图故作轻松，但杨察觉出他略微发白的嘴唇和颤抖的手臂。考虑到让伤员睡地下室的沙发实在有些不近人情，亚典波罗自告奋勇把他们送回了先寇布的公寓。虽然伤势并不致命，但大量失血和高水平的肾上腺素之后带来的疲惫感还是让两人近乎昏倒在床垫上。再次睁开眼，就已经是一天的末尾了。  
杨小心翼翼地搬开了先寇布压在他身上的躯体，蹑手蹑脚地走到窗边。他将脑袋伸进窗帘的缝隙中，强烈的光线让他眯起了眼睛。  
要到夏天了啊。杨在心里想着。他从加州来到风城的第一个冬天就被打了个措手不及——仿佛能把人撕碎的寒风、无穷无尽的雪，以及永远昏暗的银灰色天空。在此之前，他从未意识到夏天是如此可贵和生机勃勃。  
杨回过头。漏进房间的夕阳洒在先寇布的身上，余晖照亮他的侧脸，仿佛被光辉照耀的希腊神像。  
杨将散在先寇布额头的碎发向后拨开，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，走出房间。

先寇布来到客厅的时候，杨已经坐在地毯上吃完了半桶炸鸡。  
先寇布带着刚睡醒的谜怔盯着杨，后者用油腻的手指了指自己身边的位置。  
“是那个叫马逊的小伙送的。”杨示意先寇布一起坐下。“放心，我给你留了几块。”  
先寇布在原地无语了几秒，还是认命般地坐到杨的身边。  
“我家里已经很久没有出现过这种食物了。”先寇布神情复杂地挑出一块鸡胸肉，撕开表面裹着的脆皮。  
对上次的脱脂牛奶记忆犹新的杨不置可否，翘起还算干净的小指将电视音量调大。  
“……相信大家都对昨晚发生在艺术博物馆的针对比克古市长的恐怖袭击感到震惊。经过医生的检查，市长本人并无大碍。然而，据现场目击者称，自称忧国骑士团的恐怖分子指控芝加哥警方非法使用超过权限的监控系统监视、甚至篡改居民隐私信息，尽管官方在第一时间否认这一消息，但并未给出具体解释。如果指控属实，可以说是十年前阿修比曝光的CIA监控计划的升级版……  
“几乎在同时，芝加哥南部的警察局遭遇袭击，两名嫌犯在混乱中失踪。初步调查结果显示本地犯罪组织发动了此次行动，这引起了相当一部分民众的不安。对于此次事件，警局的米达麦亚警长表示调查仍然在进行中。”  
先寇布抬起头，正巧看见屏幕上蜂蜜色头发的警长接受采访。  
“相信您已经听到关于警局新系统的传言，您能否从您的体会来谈谈这个传言是否属实？”  
“我们确实引进了一个新的情报系统，这个系统整合了多个部门的信息记录，在加强部门间合作、快速查找人员信息等方面有非常大的作用。至于传闻中的非法监视……”米达麦亚难以察觉地犹豫了，声音也有了微妙的不确定，“我们尚且没有证据。”  
先寇布冷哼了一声。  
“那对于潜逃中的两名疑犯，您有什么可以与我们分享的信息吗？”记者继续询问。  
“事实上，其中一名嫌犯已经被我们进一步查明与原本的案件无关。至于另一位涉及轻微肢体冲突的嫌犯……”米达麦亚翻了翻手里的资料，在摄像头前展示这一张模糊的监控视频截图。“虽然没有直接证据，但我们怀疑他与之前的某起暴力事件也有所关联。希望能认出这位先生的居民可以提供更多的线索……”  
杨眯着眼睛盯了半天那张模糊的照片，才隐约认出这是先寇布在列连坎普公司门口的背影。  
“恭喜你被警察盯上了。”杨幸灾乐祸。  
先寇布看起来有些发愁。与米达麦亚短暂的交锋让他感觉这是个负责且观察力卓越的警察——作为一般市民，先寇布会无条件地拥戴他；但现在，他是先寇布最不需要的敌人。  
本地新闻之后，主播切到了位于华盛顿的演播厅。  
“今天中午，特留尼希特总统召开新闻发布会回应参议员格林希尔，对其所有指控进行了否认。”  
“无稽之谈，可笑至极。”特留尼希特的拳头随着每一个单词敲打讲台；他身后就是白宫的圆形屋顶。“这完全是政治上的抹黑，因为他们知道今年十一月的大选我仍然将是民众的选择，所以妄图通过这种下作的方式将我拉下台……”  
杨的眼神却钉在了站在总统身边的国务卿身上；鲁宾斯基仍然是他平时那一副笑容温和的模样。  
“你觉得是他是地球教背后的人？”先寇布皱起眉头，但炸鸡还是照吃不误。  
杨点点头：“最近迅猛发展的地球教显然不是什么单纯的灵修社团；鲁伯特声称主教是个严重的瘾君子，马逊的继父也提到一个叫德·维利的人是毒贩的老主顾。”  
“德·维利？”先寇布在脑海里搜索这个名字。  
“在列连坎普为地球教制作的假身份中就有这个名字。”杨提醒道。  
“这么说来，那些报道中提到的信徒面见主教后的近神体验……”  
“多半是毒品带来的幻觉。”杨随意抽了几张纸擦干净手上的油渍。“也就是说，地球教其实是一个用成瘾性药物来控制教徒的组织。你从马逊那里得到的情报又揭示了他们的目的：如同蚂蚁一样，这些个体为了持续获得神——或者说是毒品——的慰藉，在无意识的情况下成为了一个更大计划的执行者。”  
“奥贝斯坦的系统。”先寇布说。  
杨点点头：“这确实是一个巧妙的安排，既掩盖了另一个系统的存在，又能高效精密地执行每一个指令。”  
“你认为奥贝斯坦、乃至鲁宾斯基，是地球教实际上的控制人？”  
杨的手指轻点着地面：“我不能断言，但至少地球教和奥贝斯坦更像是互相独立的合作关系，毕竟鲁伯特提到他被安排监视主教，却对他父亲的另一支势力一无所知。”  
“所以奥贝斯坦看中了地球教作为执行者的潜力，而鲁宾斯基则垂涎奥贝斯坦手中的系统。”  
“这个国务卿恐怕并不像表面看起来那样与特留尼希特同一战线。”杨看着电视里重播的发布会，鲁宾斯基正在发表他对总统的信任。“也许他也觊觎总统的位置，为此他需要攫取更多的政治资本。”  
“更何况特留尼希特手里有一个无比强大的武器——你的系统。”先寇布用余光看见杨揉了揉太阳穴。“想要战胜特留尼希特，他至少需要能够与之抗衡。”  
“愚蠢。愚蠢。太愚蠢了。”  
先寇布听见杨暗暗地骂了几声。  
“你不吃了吗？”先寇布问杨。  
杨甩了甩手，站起身往房间走去。他的脚步仍有些一瘸一拐。

等到先寇布小心翼翼地避开伤口洗漱完毕、回到房间的时候，夜幕已经降临。房间里没有开灯，只有窗帘被拉开，来自这座城市的灯火照亮了沉默地站在窗边的杨。  
先寇布在静谧中走到杨的身后。  
“你在看什么？”他凑近杨，鼻尖触碰到了杨的耳廓。  
“……我在看星星。”  
顺着杨低垂的视线，先寇布看见了芝加哥市中心林立的高楼间点缀的点点繁星——每一扇点亮的窗户之后，都有一些活着的人、一些鲜活的故事，仿佛一颗颗星球，上演着自己的悲欢。  
“在地下室呆多了，真是很久没有看见这样的世界了。”杨露出一个短暂的微笑。  
先寇布的嘴唇在杨的耳后留下了一串轻巧的吻。  
“伤口还疼吗？”他从背后握住了杨的双手，把它们举起，借着窗外的灯光仔细打量。“明明只是腿上的擦伤，怎么手上也全是血……可真是浴血的杨了。”  
杨沉默了。先寇布的拥抱逐渐收紧，让他有些喘不过气。  
“留涅布尔克呢？”杨唐突地发问。“你有没有……”  
“在我们出去的路上没看见他，那大概是被人救走了。”先寇布语气生硬了起来，连带他的动作也变得有些强硬。“就像拳击赛场上一样，站不起来的对手已经输了，没有继续的必要。”  
“你怎么没有拧断他的脖子，就像你说你会对仇人做的那样？”  
先寇布从杨的口气里听出了一点点嘲笑的意思，出其不意地把手探进对方的衣服里。  
“你也算是我的仇人，我怎么没有拧断你的脖子？”  
杨立刻反击，用手肘推向先寇布的下巴；在挨上这记肘击之前，先寇布抢占时机握住了杨下身最脆弱的部位。这次还击立刻变得不痛不痒。  
“我想了想，还是不应当这么便宜地饶过你。”先寇布开始手上的撸动；杨将额头靠了在玻璃上，却也没有再试图阻拦他；想要弯曲的身体被先寇布的另一只手从胸口强行掰直。  
“娇生惯养的教授，芝加哥的冬天已经让您叫苦连连，可是您有没有造访过捷克的荒原？”  
杨呼吸急促，却倔强地睁大双眼；城市的灯火倒映在那双眼睛里，仿佛真正的银河。  
“毫无生机的荒原。没有路，没有同伴，没有食物，没有任何生命的痕迹。只有你，孤零零地在风和浓雾里跋涉。只有这个世界和你。”  
先寇布艰难地说。他把自己的脸用力埋在杨的颈侧。太冷了。那片荒原深入骨髓的寒冷让他在六月的夜晚颤抖。他向怀中的这具身体索取温暖。  
是他欠他的。  
等到杨闷哼着发泄在他的手上，先寇布将杨面对自己按倒在窗边的地毯。杨半垂眼帘，看着先寇布小心避开自己腿上的伤口，然后握住大腿将手里杨自己的液体送还到后方的洞口中，草草扩张了几下，便挺了进去。  
好痛。杨明明睁着眼睛，却有一瞬间什么也看不见。等到视野恢复，杨看到先寇布近在咫尺的双眼；他的手肘撑在杨的脸颊两侧，鼻尖顶着鼻尖。杨用力呼吸，先寇布呼出的气体没有足够的氧气，却有足够多属于先寇布的味道。杨的痛觉在轻微的缺氧中逐渐麻痹。  
他们停滞了许久。杨感觉身下涨得发疼，但有一些别的感觉正在慢慢苏醒。  
“华尔特。”他轻轻抚摸过先寇布的侧脸，然后手指被高大的男人含住，指尖温暖而滑腻的触觉让他颤抖起来。埋在体内的性器开始缓慢抽动，杨缩回自己的手指，转而揽下先寇布的脖子，让他与自己接吻。  
结束了这个漫长的吻之后，先寇布捉住自己后颈上的手按在地毯上，然后直起身来打量身下的青年。远处巨大的霓虹灯变换着色彩，映在杨此刻苍白的身体上光怪陆离。先寇布紧紧地盯着那双眼睛，那里正随着逐渐加快加深的抽动被挤出一层水雾。此时的杨温暖而柔软，并且水汽腾腾，先寇布似乎沉浸在他曾经被承诺的一池热水澡之中。

他在荒原上转身。那个长发的女子一直远远地跟随着他。  
玛丽琳。他终于与那个亡灵对视。亡灵钉在了原地，黑洞洞的枪口在长久的沉默后低垂下来。  
先寇布丢下了手里的枪。  
他终于走出了荒原。

杨在撞击中伸出自己的双手，先寇布立刻握住了它们，放在自己心口。  
他们的心跳与脉搏合二为一。

先寇布沉重地倒在杨的身上。他毕竟度过了令人精疲力竭的一天，还要再加上不容小觑的失血。杨安静地用手轻拍他的后背，听着耳边的呼吸逐渐平缓。  
窗外的霓虹灯此时将红色洒在他们身上。杨越过先寇布的肩膀，怔怔地打量自己沐浴在红光中的双手。  
他想起了格洛克难以承受的重量，想起了胸口的破洞如论如何也无法堵住涌出的血液。  
“杀人的感觉，是这样的吗？”杨用极细微的声音发问。他想象着从前自己轻巧地敲击键盘；而在他没有看见的远方，那些字母引导了子弹射入肉体的轨迹。  
先寇布没有听见；他已经坠入安稳的梦乡。  
也许在另一个世界，今天的我就此死亡了。  
杨这样想着。  
窗外的灯火开始熄灭，如同一只只闭上的眼睛。  
杨也闭上双眼，却在梦里开始永无穷尽的奔跑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来下一个剧情都写好了开头却卡了很久，索性又水了一下日常，水着水着手就不受控制地去改分级了（x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/14/20 前文修改了一下格林希尔的职位，研究了一下美国政治结构之后给他降了个级

“由前国防部长、参议员格林希尔发起的总统弹劾案在经历了一个月罢免证人的风波之后，终于将在本周举行公开听证会。众议院司法委员会表示将有目击者公开作证，并根据格林希尔先生提供的证据对特留尼希特总统进行质询……”  
在星巴克柜台前排队的菲列特利加正半坐在登机箱上，歪着头看隔壁餐馆电视上的新闻。此时队伍开始移动，她连忙站起身走到柜台前：“一杯冷萃拿铁，中杯。”  
“请做成两杯。”一个声音在菲列特利加的脑后响起。她有些不适地扭过头，看见身后高大英俊的男子正在向她微笑，并及时地向收银员递出信用卡。  
“请您喝咖啡是我的荣幸，如果……”  
“真巧，先生，”菲列特利加礼貌地推开了男子递出信用卡的手臂，将自己的手机递给收银员。“我刚攒够了两杯免费咖啡的额度，就让我请您吧。祝您旅途愉快。”  
菲列特利加抓过咖啡立刻转身离开，周围的行人看见这个风风火火的年轻女孩纷纷让道。她在手机上再次确认登机口，身后行李箱滚轮呼呼作响。  
其实她的飞机还有好一会儿才起飞，但菲列特利加的心情却因为这个唐突的男人更加焦躁。这趟旅程仿佛从一开始就被诅咒了——她原本与母亲在佛罗里达探望外祖母，返程之时外祖母却突然病倒，母亲不得不留下照顾；更加倒霉的是，菲列特利加在值机柜台才被告知她回华盛顿特区的机票被取消了，地勤两手一摊：想要今天回家的话，她必须绕一个大圈，到芝加哥转个机。  
菲列特利加盯着空空荡荡的登机口，小小地叹了口气。她随意挑了一个座位把自己安顿下来，然后打量起周围零星的旅客。她的目光在对面穿着松垮的帽衫和卡其色裤子的青年身上停留了一会儿；对方正啃着一个硕大的赛百味三明治，膝盖上放置着看起来有些年头的电脑，蓬乱的深色短发上扣了一顶棒球帽——上面是乔治城大学的标志。  
“嘿——”菲列特利加刚出声打了个招呼，对面的青年却突然被三明治噎住，膝上的电脑在挣扎中歪向一边。菲列特利加眼疾手快地接住了它，并且迅速把咖啡塞进青年手里。  
等到青年拍拍胸口顺过气来，菲列特利加已经把他的电脑安稳地放在隔壁的空座椅上。  
“真是救命了。”青年似乎有些后怕，然后面露无奈地挠了挠头。“可惜我不爱喝咖啡，如果是红茶就更好了。”  
听到这番话的菲列特利加在内心翻了个大大的白眼。  
——攒了好久的两杯免费咖啡就这样落入了两个陌生男人的肚子。果然是被诅咒的旅程。  
菲列特利加瞥了一眼没有熄灭的电脑屏幕，顺势在青年旁边坐下；后者似乎还在纠结如何处理这杯并不讨他欢心的咖啡。  
“您在看阿修比的纪录片？”  
“是的。”青年简短地回答。“一段很有趣的历史。”  
约十年前，欧洲媒体集体爆出了一个猛料：美国国家安全局从2007年开始实施一项被称为“要塞”的绝密网络监控计划，被监控的对象涵盖所有在美国以外使用参与该计划公司服务的人员，甚至包括了不少国家元首。而提供这一信息的，正是曾经在军队服役的NSA外包技术员布鲁斯·阿修比。  
“您认为他是英雄，还是叛国者？”菲列特利加的指尖无意识地在膝盖上点了点。  
青年眨了眨眼睛：“在这个问题之前，我想听听你的想法：你觉得为了守护国家安全的监控，是应该被允许的吗？”  
菲列特利加没有立刻回答；她似乎在想一些事，显得有些心不在焉。  
“大多数人都会毫不犹豫地回答：不应该。”青年浅浅地笑了一下。  
“实话说，我不知道。”菲列特利加承认。“我无法接受有人查看我的任何信息；但同时我又忍不住会想，如果在911之前，能有人看到那些恐怖分子联络的邮件……”  
“政府有怀疑的权力；但如果它有无限怀疑的权力，这种对隐私的剥夺终将膨胀到我们每一个人。”  
“那你觉得一个绝对客观的第三方能不能解决这个问题：它拥有监视的权力，却没有任何政治、商业上的立场和利益。就像一个黑匣子，只需要吐出必要的信息。”  
青年显得有些惊讶：“……我想问一句，你觉得‘绝对客观的第三方’可能存在吗？”  
“如果是人的话，我不相信；但如果是一个不受任何人控制的机器……”  
青年眼神复杂地看着她。  
“话说回来，您还没有回答我的问题。”菲列特利加故作轻松地转移话题。  
青年无意识地举起手里的杯子，直到喝了一口才想起来里面是他最讨厌的泥浆。  
“和您一样，我也不知道。”他苦笑着说。

“终于见面了，帅哥。”开门的杰西卡给了杨一个热情的拥抱，并且摆弄了一下他脑袋上扣着的棒球帽。“还戴着我送给你的帽子！”  
杨身后的先寇布黑着一张脸。  
“他怎么了？”杰西卡有些不解地问杨。  
“没事，上飞机前就这样了。”杨努力忍住笑容，“今天是他第一次对自己在女性那里的魅力产生怀疑。”  
杰西卡看起来仍然有些不解，但没有多问便将他们迎进了自己的公寓。  
杨把自己舒适地安顿在沙发上，先寇布则挑了一个靠近窗户的位置。  
“杨文理？”杰西卡听到杨的化名，显得忍俊不禁。“还记得以前拉普和我提到你的时候，我一直以为是一个叫温蒂的女孩子。”  
听到杰西卡提起拉普，杨有些紧张；但杰西卡的脸上除了些微的惆怅，已经不再有那样浓烈的痛苦和仇恨。  
“我很高兴你能够走出来。”杨衷心地说。“你这次找我们来……”  
杰西卡摆摆手，从杂乱的书架上取出了一本《现代政治学原理》。杨打开了那本书，却发现里面的内容和政治学入门没有半点关系  
“约翰从高中开始就有记日记的习惯。”杰西卡温柔地抚摸过有些暗淡的墨迹。“这是他大学以后的部分。”  
杨注意到不少书页间贴上了彩色的便签。杰西卡先他一步翻到了其中一页:“约翰在这里提到，他在军队服役的时候有人对他的想法非常感兴趣。”  
杨扫了一眼拉普称不上好看的字迹：一个在行动中失去一只眼睛、个性有些古怪孤僻的家伙。  
“应该就是奥贝斯坦了。”先寇布沉着声音说道。顺着他的话，杨向杰西卡简单解说了一下他们与奥贝斯坦和地球教的相遇。  
“我的天哪……”杰西卡喃喃地说。  
“不过他们没有拿到全部的密钥，所以使用的应该不是我们的系统。”杨接着说。  
杰西卡很快想起了什么：“约翰的日记里提到过，与他共同参与这个项目招标的，还有另一组人。”  
“另一组人？”杨皱起了眉头。  
杰西卡快速翻动日记，将其中的一页指给了杨；杨看见那一页用红色的标签贴了出来。  
“你们听说过胥夫特吗？”  
“我知道。”杨的口吻也凝重了起来。“慕尼黑大学信息学院的教授，信息安全方面的泰斗级人物……”  
“按照约翰在日记里的说法，胥夫特应该只搭建了一个初级的监控系统，在竞标失败后就不会再完善了。”杰西卡接着说。  
“难道他被奥贝斯坦邀请，重出江湖？”先寇布问。  
“幸运的是，这不太可能。”杨翻动着日记。“除非奥贝斯坦能够通灵请来已经安息的亡魂……”  
杰西卡看起来稍微松了一口气。  
“但这不代表他们不会找到新的家伙来完善这个框架，不是吗？”先寇布提醒道。  
三人陷入了沉默。  
“先不想了。”杰西卡拍拍手，站起身从冰箱里拿出了几罐冰淇淋。“你们难得来一次DC，有什么打算？需要导游吗？”  
先寇布婉拒了杰西卡的冰淇淋，指指杨：“老板说了，这次只能算出差。”  
杰西卡再次向杨投去了疑惑的眼神，塞了一嘴冰淇淋的杨被冻得只能摇头。  
“那算了，本来我还想邀请你们来给我的集会撑撑场面。”杰西卡耸耸肩。  
“你又组织了什么活动？”杨终于咽下了冰淇淋。  
“我们社团主要的方向就是削减军费开支并公布预算明细，将资金用于援助女性和少数族裔。”杰西卡顿了顿，“近期的主题是‘众生皆可贵’，上次我们在广场发放传单的时候还碰上了几个闹事的。”  
“闹事的？”杨问。  
“是啊，似乎是一群种族歧视者，不过被我们一个社员教训得够呛。”  
“还拉拢到了你们学校的橄榄球运动员？”杨打趣。  
“没有，是一个刚毕业的女孩，论起打架可不比运动员差。”杰西卡夸耀完强力的学妹之后，看起来还是有些忧心忡忡。“我们活动骨干不少都是女性，有的时候确实要更加小心一些……”  
先寇布提出自己可以去帮忙，杰西卡则帮他向杨要了加班费。三人热烈地聊了一会儿，杨和先寇布便要告辞了。临走前，先寇布借用了一下卫生间，杨和杰西卡则在门口继续交谈。  
“杰西卡，如果——我是说如果——”杨有些犹豫地问，“拉普亲手创建的系统最终落入了别人的手里，你会支持我毁了它吗？”  
“我一直认为这个系统不应当存在。”杰西卡坚定地回答：“我相信你，杨，而且我只相信你。”  
杨点点头。  
“——不过，”杰西卡抢在杨出声前说，“虽然我不懂计算机……你能把拉普的代码留给我一点点吗？一点点就够了。”  
杰西卡拿过杨手中那本拉普的日记，翻到其中的一页，撕下来之后将日记还给了杨。  
“我还是想要留一点他存在过的痕迹。”  
她注视着手中那一页日记：她博士毕业的那一天，正在服役的拉普拖着杨一起来乔治城为她庆祝。那天她送了杨一顶帽子，现在正扣在杨的黑发上；她还送了拉普一枚戒指，现在和拉普的灵魂一起躺在墓碑之下。  
杨无声地握了握杰西卡的肩膀。  
“话说回来，那个大个子到底怎么了？”杰西卡换回了轻松的口气。卫生间传来洗手的声音，她打开门准备送杨他们出去。  
“哈哈哈，在机场搭讪的时候被女生给拒绝了……”杨正说着，一个年轻女孩出现在了门口。  
“菲！”杰西卡惊讶地看着门外的女孩。“我以为你明天才能回来！”  
“嘿嘿，我还是想尽快来给学姐帮忙啦。”站在门口的菲列特利加·格林希尔笑眯眯地说。“学姐有客人吗？我可以稍后再来。”  
“没事，他们正要走……”杰西卡回头想介绍一下，却发现前一秒还在她身边的杨正在合上卫生间的门。  
“咦，你不是……”菲列特利加立刻认出了候机时差点被赛百味噎死的青年。  
“这真是太巧了，没想到你竟然是杰西卡的朋友！”杨故作惊讶。“我叫杨文理，是杰西卡的大学同学……”  
“杨……”菲列特利加与杨握了握手。  
“我正巧要走，就不多打扰你们了。”杨笑眯眯地挥挥手，把菲列特利加让进门。  
杰西卡一边把菲列特利加迎进客厅，一边转身对杨比口型：大个子呢？  
杨指了指卫生间，用一只手在另一只手上慢慢向下挪动，然后迅速地关上了门。  
可怜的家伙。心领神会的杰西卡想。不仅向菲列特利加搭讪失败，还要从卫生间外的水管爬下楼，恐怕今天的脸要继续黑着了。

先寇布正沿着水池慢跑；狭长的华盛顿纪念碑和晴朗的天空一起倒映在水面。他刚刚绕过靠近林肯纪念堂的那端，转身便撞上了一位女士欣赏的眼神。先寇布扇动了一下被汗湿的浅灰色T恤下摆，感觉心情十分舒畅。  
“看来你已经恢复信心，准备好继续工作了？”耳机里是杨照例懒洋洋的声音。先寇布索性停下脚步，找到路边的一片树荫坐了下来。  
“总是要接受一两个审美异于常人的存在。”先寇布向恋恋不舍抛来眉眼的女士礼貌地微笑致意。  
“当然，电话那边不就是一个。”杨取笑着先寇布，然后很快压低了声音。“我看见号码了。”  
先寇布通过耳机听到对面一个年轻女孩的声音：“这不是杨先生吗？”  
——菲列特利加·格林希尔，也就是这次的号码。  
先寇布翻看着女孩并不复杂的资料：今年23岁；刚从乔治城大学哲学系毕业；热心校园运动；追求者众多，但现在似乎并没有确定恋爱关系。菲列特利加在芝加哥与杨交谈的时候（虽然这原本是先寇布的分工）手机已经被安装上窃听软件，由此他们得知了今天早上菲列特利加与父亲在财政部对面的这家早午餐店的用餐计划。  
杨尴尬地挠挠头，表示自己没有预料到这家餐厅如此火爆，没有订位就只能去别家果腹了。  
“如果不嫌弃的话，不妨与我们一起用餐。”女孩身后出现了一位年长男子，他微笑着向杨伸出手。“昨天晚上菲就和我提到过你，说你有一些十分有趣的见解。”  
先寇布快速地翻到资料中被他高亮标出的段落：父亲——参议员格林希尔。  
这似乎是唯一能让她陷入危险的理由。  
“啊！我在电视上见过您……”杨的演技只能说勉强过得去。  
格林希尔让他不要声张。三人一起落座于相对僻静的角落，在等待咖啡的间隙聊了起来。  
“您发起弹劾案的勇气着实令人钦佩。”杨说。  
“你认为我是在进行政治打击吗？”格林希尔有些自嘲地笑了笑。  
“如果我说没有，也未免过于天真了一些。”杨回答。“但我相信，或者说我希望，政治斗争并非你的全部意图？”  
格林希尔点点头：“如果你去查一查，就能发现特留尼希特的传媒集团欠下了巨额债务，其中不少来自于欧洲和亚洲的一些国家，你很难否认特留尼希特政府的外交策略是不是还为了他的利益服务。”  
“确实。”杨感谢了给他递上红茶的服务生。“但其中的灰色地带很多，您真的有足够有力的证据吗？”  
格林希尔沉吟了片刻：“我有内部信源，应该是万无一失的。当然，我只负责将真相展现给法院和全体公民，特留尼希特的去留将由他们决定。”  
“那是自然。”杨看了一眼沉默地搅动着咖啡的菲列特利加。“但我同时也有些担心……您是否收到了人身安全威胁？”  
格林希尔疑惑地看了看他，然后询问了一下菲列特利加，后者也摇了摇头。  
“也没有发生任何奇怪的事吗？”杨追问，格林希尔父女仍是一脸茫然。  
“您认为有人尝试加害父亲吗？”菲列特利加问。  
“没有，只是猜测，毕竟特留尼希特有不少疯狂的支持者。”杨连忙否认，转换话题抛给议长。“昨天您女儿向我提了一些非常有趣的设想，让我不禁担心……您是否想建造第二个‘要塞’计划？”  
格林希尔笑了两声，摇了摇头，却也没有直接否认：“对我来说，阿修比既是英雄，也是叛徒。”  
杨挑了挑眉毛。  
还没等杨发问，一个熟悉而陌生的声音就从背后传来。  
“多巧啊，在这里遇见了议员先生！”  
杨回头，在震惊中看着特留尼希特向他们走来。  
“菲列特利加变得更漂亮了！是家庭聚会吗？不介意加我一个吧？”总统先生自说自话地拉开杨身边的空椅子坐了下来。“这位年轻先生是？”  
杨越过特留尼希特虚伪的假笑看见了一双鹰一般尖利的眼睛，心脏突然狂跳。  
是在救尤里安的时候撞见的那个特工。杨迅速别过脸躲避那双异色眼睛的视线。  
“是菲的一个朋友。”格林希尔板着脸，保持面无表情已经是他尽了全力。“如果总统先生需要，我相信服务生一定能再找出一张空桌子的。”  
“一个人吃饭未免过于可怜。”特留尼希特稍稍侧身，吩咐那位特工到周围巡视。  
“让我知道您有任何需要，先生。”特工礼貌而无感情地回答。  
杨感受到锐利的视线在自己身上多停留了一秒，但最终还是离开了。  
“放心，即使我们不久要在法庭相见，也不妨碍我们仍然是生活中的朋友。”特留尼希特再次展现了他训练有素的微笑。  
格林希尔皮笑肉不笑地回答：“当然。总统先生想尝尝这里的炒蛋吗？”  
特留尼希特装模作样地查看起菜单；杨能感受到菲列特利加和自己一样强忍着不适。等到点完餐，特留尼希特上下打量了一番杨，然后向菲列特利加攀谈起来：“听说前段时间毕业了？恭喜呀！接下来打算做什么？”  
“谢谢关心。”菲列特利加礼貌地回答。“我打算先做一年的社会活动积累经验，然后申请法学院。”  
“有从政的志向吗？”特留尼希特喝着咖啡。“挺好的，国会需要一些女性来平衡性别比例，数字也会更好看些。”  
“国会需要女性是因为缺少女性的声音，”菲列特利加听起来克制着自己的怒气，“而不是为了什么数字好看。”  
“当然，当然。”特留尼希特漫不经心地回答。“你有你父亲的人脉，可以说是相当的优势了。对吧，议员先生？您可要好好待在自己的位置上，为自己的女儿留心啊。”  
最后的话仿佛是一句玩笑，杨却从中听出了威胁的意味。  
格林希尔眯起眼睛：“下一辈的事情就随他们去吧，我们负责把这个世界完好地交给他们就行了。”  
特留尼希特从嗓子深处发出嗤嗤的笑声。  
“菲列特利加，你不是待会儿还有学校的事吗？”格林希尔皱着眉头说。“你先送杨先生回去吧，我和总统先生还有事要谈。”  
“好。”菲列特利加向杨瞥了一眼；杨求之不得地站起身来，和菲列特利加一起向特留尼希特道别。  
“年轻人，”特留尼希特在他们背后说，“世界是从来不会毫无代价地交到谁手上的。你们愿意出什么价？”  
杨拉起菲列特利加，快步离开了饭店。

“我们的总统在讨人厌方面确实是登峰造极。”杨查看先寇布发来的短信，并努力在菲列特利加面前保持神色平静。“但是话说回来，如果不是来自议员政敌的威胁，这个小姑娘还能惹上什么事？”  
“您四年前投了谁？”沉默地步行十分钟后，菲列特利加突然开口。  
“四年前啊……”杨有些不好意思地挠挠头。“我没有投票。”  
“您介意我问为什么吗？”菲列特利加追问。  
杨思索了片刻：“只能说，当年的我并不关心政治，再加上当时的两个候选人看起来都没什么吸引力。”  
“严格来说，不止两个候选人——如果您记得的话，有个脱口秀演员也参选了。”菲列特利加笑着说。“当然那是个笑话；但驴象二选一，确实是非常无趣的局面。”  
杨眨了眨眼睛。  
“还有，为什么我们还保留着选举人团？”菲列特利加平视着前方，“如果说国父们只是限于统计手段的局限不得不采取这种形式，为什么在今天我们不去思考改进？僵化的体制是衰落的来源。”  
“你听起来很像杰西卡。”杨笑着说；他回想起大学时被拉普拖着去当电灯泡，就听了不少杰西卡的政治见解。  
“是啊。”菲列特利加有些不好意思地笑了笑。“从小我周围就充斥着特留尼希特那样的人，脑子里只有选票、钱和表面功夫。大一的时候我陷入迷惘，感觉自己正在滑向花瓶妻子的命运，直到在一堂课上遇见杰西卡——她告诉我这个世界很多事情需要质疑和推翻，女性的声音应该也可以被听见。”  
菲列特利加拿出手机，打开Facebook给杨看了一张照片；戴着学位帽的杰西卡和另一群小姑娘热烈地抱在一起，其中就有菲列特利加。  
杨把手机还给了菲列特利加，并暗暗希望她没有注意到人群背后拉普和自己模模糊糊的背影。  
“你有没有因此得罪过什么人？”杨没有忘记自己的工作。“比如某个叫嚣着‘总有一天你要死在我手里’之类的家伙？”  
“你是不是知道了什么我不知道的？”菲列特利加停下脚步，“我总觉得你在暗示着什么。”  
还没等杨辩解，菲列特利加突然用力把他拉到一边；一根棒球棍擦着杨的脸落下。  
“什么——”杨还没来得及反应过来，另一根球棒就落在了他的后背；巨大的冲击力让杨几乎想吐出血来。  
杨在趔趄中转身，看见身后是七八个蒙面男人，其中不少手里拿着球棒。他急忙想要伸手拉住菲列特利加，但反而被女孩甩到了身后。  
“你别过来。”菲列特利加朝杨喊；一个蒙面男子朝菲列特利加举起了球棒。  
“小心！”杨大喊，却发现女孩此时正弯曲膝盖降低重心，然后迅速伸手握住了举着球棒的手腕；借着男人的力道，女孩迅速转身，扣手，将高大的男人摔了出去。  
杨有些懵，但菲列特利加已经迅速回到了战斗姿势。  
另外两个袭击者冲了上来。菲列特利加重新放低重心从两人的缝隙中挤过，用右手手肘重击了其中一个人的后颈，然后迅速拾起地上的球棒，将另一人的武器击飞。  
菲列特利加将球棒扛在肩上，叉腰护在杨身前，审视着剩下的几个蒙面人；地上三个伤员则还在呻吟。  
袭击者们互相对视了一眼，决定一起冲上来。杨感受到菲列特利加也变得有些紧张；她能对付一两个，但同时面对四五个人，还是有些寡不敌众。  
正当杨打算也捡一根球棒的时候，一个熟悉的声音从袭击者们的背后传来。  
“欺负小姑娘也是英雄？”  
杨迅速地安心了。  
袭击者回头，正看见先寇布赤手空拳地冲了上来。  
“这是……”菲列特利加愣住了，但很快反应过来，举起球棒。  
在先寇布的拳头和菲列特利加的球棒的夹击下，袭击者很快就被打翻在地、掀开了头套。  
“你们是谁？”菲列特利加用球棒指着其中一个人的鼻子。  
袭击者——一个白人青年——涨红了脸，半天憋出了一个单词：“……婊子！”  
先寇布抢在球棒之前砸向青年的鼻子，而菲列特利加似乎仍然想不起来这群人的来历。  
“婊子！黑鬼！都是下贱的东西！”另一个袭击者似乎受到了极大的侮辱，近乎歇斯底里地破口大骂。  
“原来是那群家伙。”菲列特利加终于恍然大悟。“就是那天广场上的种族歧视白痴。”  
袭击者似乎还想骂些什么，但嘴里被塞进了自己的面罩。先寇布正熟练地解开他们的腰带反捆住他们的手，以及把鞋带解开绑住脚踝。  
“所以杰西卡提到那个大打一架的学妹就是你？”杨倒吸一口气；菲列特利加看起来确实不是强壮的类型。  
“小时候最喜欢和父亲打架，后来就乱七八糟地学了柔道还有搏击。”菲列特利加嘿嘿一笑。“不过还是比不上这位——星巴克先生？”  
先寇布报以无奈的微笑。  
“我觉得我需要一个解释。”菲列特利加抱起双手，目光轮流停在杨和先寇布身上。“你们究竟是谁？警察？内勤处特工？”  
“你可以把我们当成……友善的第三方？”杨说，“我只能说，某个消息源告诉我们你很可能即将陷入生命危险，而我们不希望任何人受到伤害。”  
“某个信息源？”菲列特利加显然对这个回答并不满意。  
“就像您的父亲有他自己的信息源，”杨微笑着回答，“我们自然也有我们的秘密。”  
菲列特利加皱起了眉头。  
“抱歉了女士，我们不太方便出现在警察面前。”先寇布开口，“我刚刚已经报警，请您尽量不要和警察提到我们。”  
“等等！”菲列特利加试图叫住他们，但她不得不守着一地正在挣扎扭动的袭击者。  
等到警车凄厉地鸣笛赶到时，两人的背影已经消失在城市深处。

“嗯，还行，挺标准的一记直击。”先寇布在机场的卫生间检查杨后背上的淤痕。  
杨翻了个白眼，哼哼唧唧地整理好衣服。  
“实在很难说你在那里是英雄救美，还是单纯给美人增添麻烦。”先寇布抱着手臂嘲笑着杨。“说真的，您应该考虑练一练身手了——在下非常乐意担任教练。”  
说着，先寇布右手在空中翻了一圈，然后覆在心口弯下腰来，仿佛中世纪的骑士一般。  
“如果有只能指望我动手的那一天，我们不如直接认输。”杨拍开了伸过来的那只手。“你是想偷懒吗？”  
“不敢不敢，老板现在这么讨女孩欢心，怎么敢随便偷懒呢？”先寇布显然还是没有忘记搭讪失败之仇。  
“确实，我总觉得她主动找我搭话的方式和内容都有些蹊跷。”杨开始思索。  
“你们之前确实没有见过吧？”先寇布问。  
“至少在我的记忆里没有……”杨思索一番之后摇摇头，“但是她也在杰西卡的毕业照里，也许那天有过一面之缘。但当时那么多毕业生、那么多家长朋友，她应该不会记得才对。”  
“也许她就是个记忆力超群的天才呢？”先寇布随口说道。

“菲！”一个留着俏皮的棕色短发的女孩冲进了急诊室，“你没事吧？受伤了吗？”  
“没事，医生说只是一点擦伤。”菲列特利加安抚着眼前的好友。  
希尔德·冯·马林道夫虽然是众议院议长的女儿，却有着比菲列特利加更加大大咧咧的个性。听到好友没事，希尔德一下子坐到了地上，长出了一口气。  
“吓死我了！那帮懦夫竟然还私下报复，真是无耻至极。”希尔德愤愤不平地说。“不过你竟然一个人把他们全打趴下了？”  
“这个嘛……”菲列特利加没有肯定也没有否认。“话说回来，你怎么还没去实习？”  
比菲列特利加小一些的希尔德找到了一个在印第安纳的暑期实习：刚刚退选的共和党总统初选候选人莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的团队。  
“只要你想，你完全可以去白宫实习。”菲列特利加突然小声，“老实告诉我，你是不是觊觎那个莱因哈特的美貌？”  
希尔德捶了她一拳，菲列特利加过于夸张地呼痛，两个女孩笑着抱成一团。  
“我看上的是他红头发的丈夫。”希尔德一本正经地说。“我喜欢个子高的！”  
“骗人。”菲列特利加似乎想起了什么，掏出手机在Facebook里拼命滑动；她翻过了杰西卡分享的一张照片：刚刚取得博士学位的杰西卡和她新婚的丈夫，以及旁边压低了帽子的好友。那年DC的樱花似乎开得特别晚，花瓣抢夺了照片的焦点，只剩下三人模糊不清的笑容。  
——那顶同样的帽子也扣在那个神秘的青年头上。  
菲列特利加终于找到了那个分享链接，她点开以后递给希尔德。“你贡献一下账号，让我看看你究竟喜欢谁。”  
“这是什么？恋爱测试吗？”希尔德扫了一眼这个发布在GitHub上的小程序；发布时间已经是十年前了。  
菲列特利加摇了摇头。  
“这大约更像是，一颗种子吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

“警长。”  
刚从午休回到案情分析室的米达麦亚转过头，暗黄的文件袋几乎拍在了他的脸上。  
“又有新的失踪案件了？”他皱起眉头，翻看文件夹里的照片和信息。  
名叫卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝的年轻警探确保案情分析室里的每个人都拿到资料之后，在玻璃板上贴上了两名少女的照片。  
“两周前印第安纳波利斯警方接到报案，居住在该市郊区的两名少女在结伴离家后失踪。根据排查，两人购买了在当日飞往中途机场的机票，机场监控则显示她们搭乘了前往市中心的客车，之后去向不明。”拜耶尔蓝开始简单介绍案情。“这已经是半年来上报的第四起失踪案件，共同点是失踪者均为年轻女性，并且都是从外地抵达芝加哥后行踪不明。”  
“近期有符合失踪者特征的死亡案例报告吗？”较为年长的冯·皮罗警探问道。  
“目前没有。”米达麦亚代为回答。“我们怀疑这一系列案件涉及有组织犯罪，例如非法色情业或者人口贩卖。”  
“这些失踪者似乎都是出于自由意志来到芝加哥，而且她们年纪偏小，有些甚至是与父母产生矛盾而离家出走的未成年人，应当很难有其他的经济来源。”皮罗警探翻看资料；他经验丰富，米达麦亚十分看重他的意见。“也许应该排查她们日常接触到的信息，例如网页浏览记录，看看她们是不是被虚假的招聘广告吸引到了芝加哥。”  
米达麦亚点了点头：“我已经让技术部分析她们的手机和电脑浏览记录。另外，我们也在排查中央车站周围的道路监控，看看能不能找到可疑的车辆或者人员——这可能需要不少时间。”  
“我记得那个新型系统不就是负责这部分工作？”拜耶尔蓝问道。  
案情分析室瞬间陷入了沉寂。只有一个年轻的实习生小声提醒他，六月一日的事件之后，系统已经被叫停了。  
米达麦亚摆了摆手，开了几句玩笑活跃气氛，然后安排了今天下午的调查任务。等调查小队所有人都离开之后，米达麦亚回到自己的办公室。比起上午离开的时候，本来就不甚宽敞的办公桌上又摞起了几叠卷宗。米达麦亚叹了口气，赌气一般把一打卷宗扔到旁边的扶手椅上，露出了桌上原本被挡住的合影。  
真是要命，已经两周没能准时下班了……他盯着照片上妻子的笑容想着。  
今晚一定要吃上妻子亲手做的晚饭！  
获得激励的米达麦亚迅速开始工作，暂时无暇顾及他身后那块贴得密密麻麻的白板。白板的反面贴了几张只能依稀看清一个高大男人身影的监控截图，以及几个乍看之下毫无联系的关键词：“黑枪队”、“剧院大火”、“被冤枉的马逊”、“情报系统”。  
在白板的底部，潦草地写了一句评语：“黑帮？罪犯？神秘的第三者？”

艾芳攥紧拳头，下定决心走进诊所。出乎她的意料，前台已经有两人在等候。  
“您好，我是艾芳瑟琳。”她疑惑地向前台询问。“我确实是预约了今天下午两点的面诊对吧？”  
前台一副焦头烂额的样子。  
“抱歉，女士，显然这里的秘书翻了个错误，把我们的预约订在了同一个时间。”高大英俊的男人向艾芳友好地挤了挤眼睛；他身边的亚裔青年正在与前台交涉。  
“我们不介意让女士先去。”男人转头对前台说。“我们第一次来咨询，也许要花不少时间。”  
艾芳打量了一番身边的两个男人，心里有了大约的猜测。  
“按理说预约系统是不会让这种错误发生的。”前台仍在不满地嘟囔着，但还是安排艾芳进入面诊室，另外两个人则在外面悠闲落座。  
等待医生的时候，艾芳努力让自己的心跳不要那么大声。  
冷静，艾芳瑟琳，冷静。艾芳对自己说。婚礼之后她似乎再也没有这么紧张过。  
记得你还要测量血压！还要装作一切都正常……还要回去给渥夫根做晚饭！  
“米达麦亚夫人，谢谢您选择回来！”医生夹着就诊单走了进来。“您已经下定决心了？”  
“是的，我和丈夫都认为这是个很棒的主意。”艾芳努力使自己的语气听起来正常。“我想今天先来检测一下身体；如果没有问题的话，再让我丈夫来进行测试。”  
“当然，当然。”医生听起来非常满意；他低头开起了诊断单。“拿好这个，出门左拐第三个房间，会有护士在那里为您做检查。”  
艾芳拿着诊断单起身与医生握手。  
“恭喜您，”医生的脸上堆满笑容，“您即将拥有自己的孩子和幸福的家庭！”  
艾芳谢过了医生，依言出门左拐。路过等候室的时候，她正巧瞥见前台招呼等候的两人。  
一个中年护士接过她的诊断单，微笑着把她迎进了体检室。艾芳在椅子上落座，打量起房间周围：淡粉色的墙上贴着许多海报，照片中的母亲温柔地注视着在怀中酣睡的婴儿——艾芳内心也有些不合时宜地柔软起来。  
“麻烦卷起袖子。”护士带着一个小推车回来了，然后给艾芳戴上了血压计的袖套。  
在等待测量结果的时候，艾芳貌似漫不经心地闲聊起来：“怀孕的妈妈们也会住在这里吗？”  
“没有，我们有专门的生育中心来照顾她们。”护士依然微笑着回答。  
“我记得上一次似乎就在对面房间看见了一位妈妈，看起来特别年轻。”艾芳感觉到血压计袖套的挤压，略微皱了眉头。  
护士盯着屏幕，没有立刻回答。袖套紧紧箍住艾芳的大臂，让她几乎不敢呼吸。  
体检室里只有仪器规律的“滴滴”声。  
“那位妈妈是来做定期的产检。”护士终于出声。“她非常健康，对孩子也很负责。”  
袖套逐渐泄气，艾芳能感受到自己的脉搏似乎要冲破袖套。  
“一切正常。”护士向她露出了一个微笑，然后拆去大臂上的袖套。“我们还要取一下血样。”  
“我是说，我觉得她看起来很面善，说不定我们可以聊得来。”艾芳看着护士用橡皮筋扎住自己手肘下方的小臂，然后在粗针扎入皮肤之前将头扭到另一面。  
“你们聊过了吗？”护士的声音传来，艾芳觉得她的语气变得有些冷淡。  
“没有，所以我想来问问有没有可能再见到她？毕竟我也想了解一下……”  
刚问完，艾芳就感受到小臂上的刺痛。她意识到自己的血液正汩汩流出，然后打算回头查看。  
“您还是不要了解为好。”  
迎接她的，是冷若冰霜的护士的脸。

“我要为前台的失误道歉，冯·拉肯先生，希望您不要介意。”医生用热情的笑容迎接两人进入诊室。“相信这位就是您的丈夫，杨文理先生？”  
化名冯·拉肯的先寇布得意洋洋地点点头，并且一把揽过同伴的肩膀；与此同时，他的“丈夫”在他后腰狠狠地揪了一把。  
回去找你算账。杨“柔情蜜意”的眼神里清清楚楚地写着这么一句话。  
“让我猜猜两位的来意：在喜结连理之后，你们还是希望能够拥有自己的孩子？”医生摆出了一个做作的嫌弃表情。“人类幼崽，无法抗拒的恶魔，不是吗。”  
“毕竟我们都打算活得很老很老，要在有孙辈暗暗骂着‘老不死’的声音中安然归西。”先寇布面不改色。“更何况如果没有孩子继承我的英俊，那不是太可惜了嘛。”  
杨毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。  
“看来您的丈夫有些不同意见。”医生乐呵呵地转身拿了一些色彩鲜艳的宣传册，“考虑到你们的情况，也许您应该考虑要两个孩子，一个用遗传您的英俊，另一个遗传您丈夫的……”  
“头脑。”杨抢着回答，并给了先寇布一个挑衅的眼神；后者无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“当然。”医生指向宣传册上的某一页表格。“我非常乐意向你们介绍我们的双生子套餐，只比基础套餐多出三分之一的价格……”  
杨打量着宣传册上各色服务项目，不动声色：“我还想了解一下卵子的来源，毕竟另一半基因组同样十分重要。”  
“出于隐私，我们不能透露捐献者的信息，但是我们可以保证卵子都来自于经过严格审查、身体健康的捐献者。”医生顿了顿，压低了声音，“特别服务：如果你们有一些具体的要求——蓝色眼睛，常春藤大学，或者篮球运动员——我们也都是可以商量的。”  
“那么代孕的母亲呢？”先寇布问道。“我们可以照看她，或者至少定期见面吗？”  
医生撇了撇嘴：“如果您必须要这样，也可以安排，但大多数的代孕母亲并不愿意见到孩子的遗传学父母。”  
“为什么？”杨飞速地说，“据我所知，大多数代孕母亲并不会排斥这种会面，甚至少数还会与孩子一家成为朋友。”  
“您也说了，‘少数’。”医生的笑容僵硬了起来。“我们见过太多的纠纷了，代孕母亲选择带着孩子逃跑什么的，比您想象的多得多。”  
“如果我们坚持呢？”杨有些咄咄逼人；先寇布帮他补了一句：“——毕竟我们都是第一次做父亲，还请理解我们的心情。”  
医生用笔尖戳着诊断单，留下了一团令人心烦的墨点。  
“还是说，”杨说，“您有什么必须隐瞒的？”  
短暂的沉默之后，突然从走廊里传来女性的尖叫。医生甩下笔试图从后门逃跑，先寇布立刻追了上去。杨转身跑出会面室，然后循着打斗声向左转，撞开了某个房间的门。门内，一个护士正要将手里的针筒对准艾芳的血管；艾芳拼命挣扎，但她的左手被止血绷带固定在椅子扶手上，一时间难以挣脱。  
杨扑上去拧住护士的胳膊，锋利的针尖在两人的角力中危险地挥舞着。艾芳终于找到空隙，用被固定的左手将椅子甩向护士的膝盖。护士吃痛，注射器掉落在地板上，杨抓住时机掏出怀里的电击枪。护士令人烦躁的尖叫声终于平息。  
杨喘了口气，然后转身扶起跪在地上的艾芳坐回椅子上；艾芳惊魂未定，甚至都没有察觉杨解开了她左手的束缚。  
“没事了，你安全了。”杨握紧艾芳不停颤抖的冰冷双手。  
“不……我……”艾芳嘴唇打颤，甚至很难说出一句完整的话。  
可怜的女人。杨一边继续安抚着她，一边想道。就和半年前的我一样……希望这会是她人生中最后一次可怕的经历。  
正在杨已经给艾芳披上毛毯、正在寻找水杯给她倒杯水的时候，先寇布走进了房间。  
“前台已经跑了，但至少医生已经回到了他的工作岗位，毕竟我们的咨询时间还没有结束——即使他看起来不太愿意。”先寇布轻松地说。“好了女士，现在我们只需要把您安全地送回家去……”  
艾芳喃喃地说了什么，杨没有听清。  
“您还是应该多询问您的家庭医生，而不是相信网络上的广告，说不定就误入了一些谋财害命的地方。”先寇布蹲下身来。“来吧，我们送您回家，您不是还要为您的丈夫准备晚餐吗？”  
杨握住了艾芳的胳膊试图扶她起来，但艾芳急切地摇了摇头。  
“您说什么？”杨凑近艾芳不停翕动的嘴唇。  
“……不，不能走……”艾芳费力地从口袋里掏出了一张纸条，塞进杨的手里。  
杨和先寇布疑惑地对视了一眼。展开纸条，上面歪歪扭扭地写了三个字母：SOS。  
“您从哪里拿到的这张纸条？”杨问艾芳。  
艾芳深呼吸了几次，先寇布轻拍她的后背进行安抚。  
“我上周来咨询的时候，”艾芳的声音仍然略微颤抖。“在走廊里看见一个很年轻的姑娘——最多不会超过二十岁。她身边有好几个护士和面相凶恶的男人，我看那姑娘战战兢兢甚至不敢抬头的样子，就上去询问是否需要帮忙。姑娘只是摇头，那些男人也赶我走。等我回家之后，我才发现衣服口袋里多了这张纸条……”  
杨看向先寇布，后者也同样皱起了眉头。  
“我向护士旁敲侧击了一下，她不在这里，大概被关在别的地方了……”艾芳猛地抓住杨和先寇布的衣袖，“救救她！帮我救救她！”  
先寇布向杨投去询问的眼神，杨点头。  
“好吧。”先寇布将艾芳扶起，“既然护士不肯说，那我们就来问问医生。”

“警长！”拜耶尔蓝推开办公室的门冲了进来，把埋头于文件的米达麦亚吓了一跳。“我们通过对比失踪女孩的浏览记录，发现了一个共同的网页广告。”  
米达麦亚用毫无威慑力的责备目光瞪了一眼拜耶尔蓝，然后结果打印件翻看了起来。  
“辅助生育机构？”米达麦亚皱起了眉头。  
“是的，我们查到了发布这则广告的公司，已经派巡警过去调查了。”拜耶尔蓝递给米达麦亚另一份资料。“有趣的是，注册在这家公司名下的这辆车，在数个女孩失踪当天出现在中央车站附近。”  
米达麦亚接过资料，仔细翻看起来：“等等，那家公司在哪里？”  
“注册地址在西郊。”拜耶尔蓝说，“您也注意到了——那辆车却沿着I-94一路向南。”  
“能查到最终停在哪里吗？”  
拜耶尔蓝摇了摇头：“只能找到它最后在七十街附近出现过。还在走访更多的本地监控。”  
“辛苦了。”米达麦亚拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“警长，追踪这辆车花了我一周的时间。”拜耶尔蓝说，“如果我们能早一点注意到这辆车并且能快速找到它的行踪，也许这两个女孩就不会陷入危险。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我想说……”拜耶尔蓝看起来有些犹豫，“如果我们还能使用那个系统……”  
米达麦亚没有立刻回答他，而是缓慢而仔细地浏览了一遍资料。  
“有时候经验也可以弥补这部分不足。”米达麦亚终于开口，“七十街，是那个人的地盘。”

“对，是巧克力色头发。”先寇布向看门的青年愤怒地挥舞手臂。“她怀了我的孩子，我有权见她！不然我就报警了！”  
街对面的屋顶，艾芳忧心忡忡地用望远镜盯着对面的动静；在她身边的杨则神态自若。“放心，对他来说是小场面。”  
“如果连累了你们，我会更加难过的。”艾芳说。“如果我没有在周一去那个诊所……”  
“你与丈夫想要孩子吗？”  
“是的。我们结婚多年，我却一直无法怀孕。”艾芳仍是一脸忧愁。“渥夫根安慰我说他不在意，我们两个人也能过得很好，但我总觉得不能给他留下遗憾……”  
“您没必要这么觉得。”杨说。“失去从未拥有的从来称不上什么遗憾；反倒是您如果因此遭受到了伤害，这才是永远无法弥补的遗憾。”  
“您说的很对。”艾芳轻轻叹了口气，“那您和您丈夫为什么想要咨询代孕呢？”  
杨噎了一下：“其实我们并没有这个打算……实话说我们出现在那个诊所完全是为了您的安全……”  
“我的安全？”艾芳皱起眉头，“我没有向任何人透露过这个打算。”  
“您可以把我们当做一个爱操心的第三方，芝加哥的蜘蛛侠；而您不小心触响了我们的蜘蛛警报。”  
杨友好地笑了；艾芳也笑了起来。  
“我们亲爱的彼得·帕克先生已经进入了章鱼博士的巢穴，”杨打开电脑；先寇布身上的微型摄像头忠实地传回前方情报。“让我们来看看公主身在何方。”  
一小时前，杨和先寇布轻易地从医生嘴里撬出了女孩所在的位置；当时他像艾芳一样被血压计袖套固定在椅子上，先寇布好笑地看着他的心率一路狂飙。  
显然这是一家非法代孕机构。尽管诊所看起来干净整洁，宣传册上承诺了安全和遵守一切伦理原则，但实际上代孕母亲们大多是在贫困社区里难以找到出路的女性，孕期都被圈养在芝加哥南部这个狭小的二层小屋中。  
先寇布走过了不少正在吞云吐雾的孕妇，从窗户透进来的阳光照亮她们神色麻木的脸。先寇布逐一辨认她们的样貌，却一直没有找到符合艾芳描述的那个女孩。  
先寇布拉住一位在走廊抽烟的女性：“你们这儿还有别的女孩吗？”  
女性皱着眉头，瞥了一眼一直紧跟着先寇布的看守，甩开了他的手。  
“说了你找错了。”看守粗暴地拽住先寇布的手臂，“趁我们老大回来之前赶紧滚。”  
先寇布叹了口气；就在看守以为他已经妥协打算把他架出去的时候，先寇布猛地扣住看守的脖子将其按在墙上。  
“带我过去。”先寇布的口气波澜不惊，但用力顶了顶手里的枪。“在你老大回来之前。”  
看守哆嗦着带他去了一个上锁的房间，一路上的人都尖叫着跑开。  
门打开后，先寇布看到了数张惊恐的面孔；被锁在房间里的女孩大多不超过二十岁，不少都被铁链锁在了病床，而有些已经能看出隆起的腹部。  
在远处的杨让艾芳辨认；艾芳捂住嘴，颤抖的手指在屏幕上指出了她见过的那个女孩。  
先寇布面色铁青。他将看守推进门去：“把她们放开。”  
“你知道我们老大……”看守咬牙切齿地说。  
“我不知道，也不关心。”先寇布用枪对准了看守的脑袋。  
“先寇布！”杨突然在耳机出声。“警察来了——你快撤退！”  
先寇布有一瞬间的分神；此时的看守却突然抢夺先寇布的枪试图逃跑。在争抢中先寇布察觉看守紧紧压住了扳机，他连忙将枪口对准天花板；几乎是同一瞬间，枪口发出了枪响，紧接着传来了一声惨叫。先寇布再次将看守制服在地后抬头，发现他们想要救出的女孩跌坐在床边，正捂着肚子痛苦地喊叫着。  
旁边的同伴扶住了她：“血……好多血！”  
屏幕这头的杨和艾芳一同倒吸了一口凉气。  
“子弹只是擦过胳膊，简单止血就可以。”先寇布冲上前检查伤势，“严重的是另一个问题……”  
——也许是因为惊吓，临近预产期的女孩突然大出血。  
“先寇布，那里应该有助产士和护士！”杨对先寇布说。  
然而此时不大的房子里已经陷入混乱，助产士和护士早已不见踪影。  
警察开始撞门。  
在女孩的惨叫声中，她的同伴显然也陷入了恐慌。  
“看来得劳烦您花费些保释金了。”先寇布让女孩平躺下来，吩咐同伴安慰她，然后起身将床单撕成长条，用力地扎住手臂上的伤口。  
“别动，救护车一会儿就到了。”先寇布摸了摸女孩的头顶，“你会没事的。”  
“这位先生。”身后响起了一个熟悉的声音。“请把手举过头顶，然后缓慢地转过身来。”  
先寇布照做了。  
在他身后，是举着枪的渥夫根·米达麦亚警官。

“没想到真的和警长说的一样。”对讲机里传来拜耶尔蓝的声音。“我已经发出了对Pip的通缉，这下应该算抓住他的把柄了。”  
米达麦亚忧心忡忡地看着脸色苍白的女孩被抬上救护车：“我没有你那么乐观——Pip是这里的老人物了，这次恐怕也很难彻底扳倒他。”  
“不过我们有被绑架的女孩们的证词，至少还是能伤一伤他们组织的元气。”拜耶尔蓝听起来有些兴奋。“我马上就去确认她们的身份。”  
“还有另一位先生需要确认身份。”米达麦亚转身，面对已经戴上手铐的男人。“我们又见面了。”  
被铐住的先寇布确认救护车离开之后，给面前这位警长回了一个微笑：“您抓住我了。”  
“我查过你上次给我的名字和驾照号——冯·拉肯，已经年过八旬，这辈子没出过缅因州。”  
“多巧的事。”先寇布慢条斯理地回答。  
“或许您不是个坏人，但您身上的谜团太多了——”米达麦亚逐渐走近先寇布，压低了声音；即使他比面前的男人矮了不少，但这并不足以威胁他警察的威严。“回局里我们可以好好聊聊。”  
“悉听遵命，尊敬的警长。”先寇布回答。  
“警长，我来交接嫌犯了。”  
一个声音在米达麦亚身后响起，他转过身，看见一个身穿制服、压低了警帽的巡警。  
似乎是个陌生的面孔，新来的？米达麦亚刚想询问巡警的名字，手机却响了，屏幕上显示是妻子的来电。  
“怎么了艾芳？”米达麦亚一改刚才的威严，用极度温柔的语气接听了电话。他简单地确认了巡警的证件，然后把先寇布交到他手中，看着他把嫌犯押进警车。  
“没什么，就是想问你晚上想吃什么？”  
“你在外面吗？”米达麦亚听出对方背景里的嘈杂。“嗯……炖牛肉怎么样？”  
“当然。”艾芳回答。  
米达麦亚目送着警车驶离，准备挂断电话。  
“渥夫根，我爱你。”艾芳突然说。  
米达麦亚有些惊讶：“怎么了，突然说这些？”  
“没什么，今天遇到了蜘蛛侠，突然有些感慨……”艾芳说。“牛肉是吗？那我去结账啦。”  
挂断电话后，米达麦亚还在想着妻子突如其来的告白，不自禁地在人群中面红耳赤起来。  
去他的冯·拉肯。他暗暗想。今晚绝对不加班。

“警官。”先寇布举起被铐在一起的双手，“是时候把我放开了吧？”  
驾驶座上的警察摘下了帽子，用手捋了捋蓬乱的黑色头发：“哦？你认罪了吗？”  
先寇布看着那双机敏的深色眼睛，好整以暇地坐在警车后座上。  
此时他们已经回到地下室。露出真面目的杨停好车，却并不解开先寇布的手，而是跨坐到先寇布的大腿上。  
“警官倒是说说，我有什么罪？”先寇布低沉的嗓音中却没有半点敬畏。“否则我会怀疑您有一些特殊的癖好。”  
“比如说，把自己陷入险境，并且试图让自己老板的钱包大出血？”杨逐渐凑近先寇布。  
“我还以为警官还在为我们孩子的事情耿耿于怀。”先寇布抬起手试图抱住杨，但被对方压制住。  
“别动。”杨露出狡黠的笑容，勾开了先寇布的衣领。“那我就数罪并罚。”

“这个照片我确实看不出样貌。”  
米达麦亚听到电话对面的回复，有些失望地叹了口气。  
“不过我在CIA的系统中查过，曾经有冯·拉肯这样一个假身份。”  
“真的吗，奥斯卡！”米达麦亚为终于出现的线索而兴奋，“所以我们面对的是一个前CIA特工……”  
“我现在的权限还查不到谁曾经用过这个身份。”罗严塔尔听起来一如往常地冷静。“我会再试一试FBI或者内勤局的数据。”  
“太感谢了，你下次来芝加哥的时候我请你喝酒。”米达麦亚到家了，他一边停车一边向窗户里张望。  
电话对面却传来了轻笑：“这可是你说的——我下周就去芝加哥。”  
“真的？”米达麦亚有些惊讶，“那太棒了，那一定要来尝一尝艾芳的手艺。”  
罗严塔尔不咸不淡地答应了，道别之后挂断电话。米达麦亚打开了家门，熟悉的牛肉香扑面而来。  
“你回来了。”艾芳笑盈盈地亲吻他的脸颊；米达麦亚像个毛头小子一样脸红了。  
“你说你遇到了蜘蛛侠？”他轻咳了两声，试图转移话题，“是怎么回事？”  
艾芳拉着他的手到餐桌边，露出了一个神秘的微笑。  
——这么多年过去，只要妻子一笑，米达麦亚还是会什么都忘了。


End file.
